


Serendipity

by Blanchefleur



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 52,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanchefleur/pseuds/Blanchefleur
Summary: Most could see them as business partners, that nothing would spark between them. Some see them as normal people who'd go out as 'friends'. What people physically see about them was enough, but they actually don't have the slightest idea of the events that occur when the lights are off, or if they are off their sights. What do they do when they see each other in the middle of the bridge leading to their respective villages? What happens when no one is looking at them? What happens when they are alone with each other? What happens when they are trapped in their own world?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be informed that this is a finished story originally published in Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/149834636-shikatema-serendipity-prologue-sand-siblings). This book had been written years ago, therefore probably wouldn't suit anyone's taste who isn't only for fanservice, and that it might not be as well-thought as people expected it to be. This was supposedly to be taken down, but with people's overwhelming support, it remained standing! I look forward to the same, probably better, support from the people of AO3!

_It's true, that Sasuke person looks quite attractive_ _**and** _ _strong._

Pink tints ran across her face. "Me?" She said, pointing at herself. Sasuke did ask the name of the person he had taken an interest into, which she thought it was her, but was quickly dumped by the youngest of Uchiha. "Not you, him with the red hair," he cleared.

The said red-haired male, who to be called Gaara of the Desert, glanced at the other male. His voice was rather intimidating he had to look at him quick, yet the youngest of the Sand Siblings maintained his cool, his green hues still at the other. "...Gaara of the Sand," the slim one cleared. The three didn't wait for him to reply, thus made their ways to the Chuunin Exams.

_Oh, so guys interest him more, huh. Pretty interesting I should say._

"Next match: Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand!" Hayate called.

With such calm mind and composure, the two landed on the ground, immediately facing each other.  _Let's finish this quick._  The male with a black-coloured hair tied upwards kept complaining that this match was 'troublesome'. It pisses her off to the extent that she started analysing what he could actually do. This non-stop statement of 'how troublesome' or 'what a drag', only that it interchanges from that one statement to another, was probably his way to get her attention off from concentration.

And so, she didn't let her guard down.

_If I can maintain a distance from him, his shadows wouldn't be able to reach me._ She smirked.  _Of course._ Up above her was a jacket with a Kunai attached to it. It appeared to be like a small parachute; the difference was the one serving as the parachute of the kunai was the jacket of her opponent.  _This is bad! If that jacket points below me, that kunai will fall and his shadow will be able to reach me! I have to dodge!_

Smart enough, her enemy had gotten a hold of her with the use of his shadow.

"What?!"

"Look behind you," the little boy said with assurance that he was smarter than her.

She did follow him. To her surprise, she found out with her own eyes that the shadow had traveled under the hole Naruto created, who would be one of the representatives of the match before them. The rather smarter one began moving forward. Against the female's will, she did too, she's under the shadow of the other. The male raised his right hand.

"I give up."

The line surprised everyone watching the match, and eventually got disappointed. There were series of 'boo' from the people, but he didn't care. He wasn't so much known, so first, the watchers didn't care about what he could do. He got them fired up and see how the match would turn, but now, he had given up.

"What are you sayi-"

"I used too much Chakra calculating your distance. I'm too tired, I give up."

"What?!" Kankuro, the female's younger brother, stated. "But I had to admit he was pretty good to make Temari think while she's in the field."

\---

_I'm getting pissed off. What's with that guy? What was his name again, Shikamaru Nara?_  She furrowed her brows in determination.  _I'm gonna get his ass to have a rematch with me. Winning that easily, especially that he had given up, is the one I couldn't take! I mean, I could do better!_

"...mari, Temari!" Called Kankuro, getting annoyed now.

The female shuddered in surprise. Kankuro's voice never raised at her like that, today would be the first time.

"Are you still thinking about your  _victory_  against that Nara? Come on, it's been a couple of weeks. You've been thinking about  _that_ Nara  _too much_ ," he explained. "I know it's hard for you to accept that, but instead of thinking of a rematch, why don't you just thank that guy? He made you enter the next challenge easier than you expected."

" **That** 's the problem, Kankuro," she replied, still pissed off. "I don't want to win something that I only get that easily. You know I want to win by hard work," explained the blonde.

"Yeah, I know that but-"

Gaara got inside the room and had enough of hearing about Shikamaru. "...I heard Sasuke left his village. The five boys,  _and a dog_ , are after them. But the shinobi of Otogakure, the Sound Four, are blocking their way, thus them being unable to retrieve Sasuke. As allies of Konohagakure, we have to go there and save them," he said, hues glancing at Temari and then handling over the scroll given by the current Hokage of the allied village.

The female couldn't help but shudder at Gaara's rather cold stare. She was scared of him, so as Kankuro, and they kept their distance from him, even thinking of what to say first just to not piss him off. He could kill  _anyone_.

"Shikamaru Nara is there, currently fighting against one of the Sound Four, who goes with the name 'Tayuya'. Let's go after them," ordered Gaara, which was followed by the two in an instant. He emphasised the name of the leader of the group because he knew Temari wishes a rematch. "This is also our way of repaying them."

\---

"I'm pretty sure Neji can handle that spidey person," Kankuro said while hopping on the tree branches together with his siblings. Not from aloof, he had seen Kiba being played around by a two-headed enemy. He didn't look like he was a dragon or some other entity of some sort, but he knew it was also a shinobi of Otogakure.

"Don't let your guard down," told Gaara to the two.

They simply nodded and attended to their respective posts.

_I'm gonna make it on time!_

Shikamaru was gradually losing the amount of his chakra, and was in the limit of using it. His shadow, which was stopping Tayuya from pushing the sharp tip of the kunai in his stomach, had pulled back since Shikamaru couldn't hold on any longer. As soon as Tayuya raised her hand and ready to hit the lad, she was thrown away by a strong wind blowing from the direction in front of them.

The enemy had managed to grapple into one of the thick branches of the tree. "Who are you?!" She asked using the most impolite form of question as she could to someone she hadn't met before.

Standing firm, right hand was holding her giant folding fan while the left was arched on her waist, a smirk as if she had already won the battle was on her face. "Allies of Konoha, the ninjas of the Sand."

"I did hear that traitorous Sand reestablished an alliance with Konoha, but I didn't think you guys would be so quick to help us just like that," said the male as his  _greeting_.

Without turning to him, she replied, "We didn't invade Konoha because we wanted to. It was an order," she cleared. Now, turning to him, the female maintained a cool, tough composure in front of him. "It is also why I am here."

_I see. So the Fifth asked the Sand. We're saved._ He thought.

"By the way," she began again. "Has that clever brain of yours gone bad?" Shikamaru was taken aback; Temari smirked. "Are you gonna give up again? This time, I'll take her on."

"Sorry, but I can't give up here. There's no way a man can be protected by a woman."

The female scoffed. "You're always going on about that man and woman crap. You act strong," she began walking forward, closer to Tayuya, at least. "...but your empty bravado is so obvious, idiot."

"You are now siding with Konoha?" Asked Tayuya. "How busy you are," and then used her flute to create a genjutsu.

"Dai kamaitachi no jutsu!" The technique was executed right after she swung her giant folding fan. Her attack broke Tayuya's flute, as well as the trees around the forest.

_She's able to deflect the sound of the flute and cause physical damage to the enemy. Attacking and defending in one move. Unlike me, she has some good techniques._ Thought Shikamaru.

After the attack had subsided, Shikamaru commented again. "She's hidden herself," the male looked around, hoping to find her soon.

"Did she run?"

"No. That's impossible."

The blonde looked at him, but not fully. "I just arrived. Briefly explain to me the current situation with the analysis you've done on her abilities and her attack style."

"First, her primary tactic is to use the sound from the flute to draw the enemy into her illusion, then inflict physical damage while the under the illusion. She's the typical long distance, illusion technique-using type. Most likely, as soon as she saw your technique, she realised right away that her own techniques wouldn't work well against yours. Besides, it's two versus one. Until she draws us in her illusion, she won't show herself again," Shikamaru held his broken finger; he broke his finger to get out of Tayuya's genjutsu. "If I am the judge, we are completely in an unfavourable situation here."

_Fighting this kind of enemy requires someone who can sense their surroundings. Like Kiba or Neji._ "At this rate, sooner or later, we will be cornered. We should fall back and-"

"Who asked for your opinion? I just asked you to explain the situation. Don't," started Temari, biting her thumb. "...underestimate my power," then opened her fan. "With me upfront, if she thinks she can feel safe just by hiding at a distance where she can still reach us using her flute," then placed the blood from her thumb on her opened fan. "...she's too naive!"

"Kuchiyose, kirikiri mai!" Once swift swing of her fan, Kamatari was summoned. The trees within the range of her attack had been sliced into half, causing them to fall onto Tayuya, which caused her immediate death and was unable to use her genjutsu when she had finally fixed her flute. "What do you think?" She asked Shikamaru, closing her fan and making it stand beside her. "It's over."

_How forceful. She's scarier than my mom._

Temari glanced at him, flashing a grin. "How about it?"

_But it looks like I have to thank her this time._

_\---_

The Sand Siblings, together with Shikamaru, was standing outside the huge gates of Konohagakure. "Thanks for helping us," he said as his farewell to the three of them.

As they hoped he and his friends would recover soon, the three turned away from the other. Kankuro and Gaara went ahead, Temari stopping on her tracks. She turned to Shikamaru, shifting herself to the side a bit to see him, she said, "We'll come save you when you need us. Ask us when you do, Mr. Crybaby."

Shikamaru smirked, and was actually glad to have them-- _her_ \--here. "That's one word too many. That's why girls are...," he left it hanging at that, as he smiled back to Temari who was chuckling over his little complain.

\---

The news shinobi of Konoha had received immediately had sent them the same thought: to repay the shinobi of Suna when they saved them from the Sound Four. Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Ino, Rock Lee and their leader, Shikamaru had accepted the mission given by Tsunade. He brought Sakura, Neji, Hinata and Shino with them. The four went ahead, Sakura walking to a separate way. Neji, Hinata and Shino helped by gathering information then sending them back to the other six with the use of Shino's insects.

Shikamaru and his company hurried to the place mentioned by the Hokage.

Somehow, the leader of the grouped reminisced that one moment Temari saved him from being killed by Tayuya. Those little banters they had towards each other had made him form a smirk on his lips, thus his eagerness to save her as soon as possible.

They made into a full stop, with Naruto complaining about hurrying up because they needed not to waste more time. Shikamaru was backed up by Kiba and Ino, saying that Shikamaru definitely has a plan in mind, and that Naruto needed to shut his mouth up for once, Akamaru agreeing with his friend.

After receiving the news from Shino that three battles had already started, Shikamaru spread the group into three by pairs. Kiba and Chouji will go aid Kankuro, Rock Lee and Naruto to Gaara, Shikamaru and Ino to Temari.  _Wait for me, Temari. I'm coming!_

Temari was thrown on the tree rather harshly by Kujaku's Wind Counter after she executed her Dragon's Hard Labor. Since the attack was strong, and Kujaku's double sword amplifies attacks, it hurt Temari so much more than its default damage.

"Well, well, well, are you sleeping?" Asked Kujaku, her tone lowering. "Then stay asleep...forever!" She released another slash from her sword, ready to hit Temari directly and kill her. But Shikamaru and Ino arrived in the nick of time. He used his shadow imitation technique to roll Temari over and avoid Kujaku's attack.

Soon, the female regained her consciousness, her head glancing behind in an instant. She had the slightest idea who that was, and she wasn't wrong. "That was close," started the male. "But the shadow imitation technique is a success."

Instead of thanking the latter for saving her, she clicked her tongue after standing up. "I didn't expect Konoha reinforcements to be you," she turned to him, his shadow imitation's still being used, now trying to reach Kujaku.

"A man can't stay in debt to a woman."

"You're still troublesome as always, babbling about men and women crap," replied the female, a smile on her lips. Shifting the issue, she continued. "Gaara and Kankuro are going after who have abducted the village girl. I'm fine, please go help them."

"We have received information. Both Gaara and Kankuro have already started fighting."

"I see," replied Kujaku as she overheard the conversation between the two.

_Damn. My shadow won't reach._ "Konoha teams are on their way to back them up."

"You've prepared well."

"It's troublesome. But since I'm doing this, I'm going to do it properly."

"At least try not to cry in front of me like before."

"You keep bringing up the past," said Shikamaru in annoyance. "This is why women are..."

Temari scoffed.

Shikamaru decided that they'd go all together towards Kujaku since she's dependent on the sword. But no matter what they do, she just kept distancing herself off from Temari, Shikamaru and Ino. They have tried several times to get near to her, but Kujaku just kept releasing two strikes from her sword to blow the two mid-range types away from her, and shield herself before Temari could even release an attack.

The leader looked around to see if he had something around that could extend his shadow.

The large waterfall resting beside where Kujaku was standing.

He came close towards Temari and whispered something.

The blonde gasped in surprise. "What are you up to?" Her tone was a bit worried.

"I'll explain later," replied Shikamaru. "Can you do it or not?"

"I'll give it a try."

Yet when they were in the middle of making their plan happen, Kujaku stepped back and hit her two swords downwards. Soon, it created a water barrier, just as the enemies had planned. They have stricken Gaara, who was standing on his sand-made ladder. The water barrier had hit Gaara, causing him to fall. Temari and Kankuro were able to see him fall, but Shikamaru told to Temari to relax and focus on the enemy in front of them since Naruto and Gaara were on their way to help the red-haired male out.

Temari let out her Great Cutting Whirlwind and fired it towards the enemy, but it went to a different direction.

"Where are you aiming that thing? It completely went to a different di-" her words were halted, she couldn't move. "W-What's the meaning of this? I knew your distance!"

"I'll show you," said Shikamaru, turning to the large waterfall on Kujaku's left side. "Even if it's a water, if the flow is large enough, there will be a shadow. By bringing the waterfall up, my distance increased dramatically. Shadow imitation technique: successful."

It was Temari's turn. She bit her thumb so it would release blood, then ran in on her giant folding fan. "Summoning technique: Quick Beheading Dance!" Which summoned Kamatari, killing Kujaku in an instant. She turned to Shikamaru, releasing a grin after saying, "One down," together with a small chuckle.

Shikamaru looked at her with a smile on his lips.  _It's a relief._

Shino's insects had delivered a message saying Gaara's going for the last person left and they hurried to him too.

While they were on their way, Temari called Shikamaru's attention. "Hey, Shikamaru!"

Getting his attention in no time, Shikamaru fell back on branch so he and Temari would be running in the same pace. "What is it?"

"You know that there's a fearsome power sleeping within Gaara, right?"

"Yeah,  _somewhat_."

"If Gaara continues to have his chakra drained and loses himself, it will be horrible! The Shukaku which was suppressed will get out of control. When it goes out of control, it will be the end. There is no way to stop Gaara."

"Seriously?" Was the only thing Shikamaru replied, but he definitely had scenarios in mind as how they could stop him from transforming into Shukaku.

As they have arrived, Shikamaru had seen Shukaku with his own eyes. "Hey, could that be...?"

"Yeah. He started transforming into Shukaku."

Gaara fought Shukaku's power. He wanted to fight in his own will without the help of the entity living inside him. Slowly, he turned back to his own self, the other members were surprised of what he could do. There's no way Gaara would let himself be manipulated by Shukaku again. Gaara used the stones around him to make them into sand and drowned Seimei under, but he was able to release himself.

While Seimei was too busy absorbing all of Gaara's chakra, he used this time to form the sand into a Spear of Shukaku and hit the armor doing all the work. Unfortunately, it went over and hit Seimei straight in his stomach. The sand pulled him down, Gaara releasing his Imperial Desert Funeral.

\---

As the three reached the bridge leading back to Suna, Kankuro broke the silence. "Temari," he started, not giving his big sister a glance. "Before we rescued them, you seemed to be too pissed off of what that Nara did to you, and now you're acting weird."

"...," confused, Temari asked him. "...What do you mean?"

"You are acting weird, seriously. You disliked him before, and now you smile at him and act all soft. Are you okay? Did you eat something unnecessary? Or probably you are under a genjutsu or something?"

She sighed. "Kankuro, I'm not too stupid to fall for a lowly genjutsu," cleared the lass. "And isn't it normal to be nice to the person who gave up his title for you to get in the exams?"

"No. Because you disliked him before we rescued them."

"Is there something we need to know?" Asked Gaara. Normally, he wouldn't stick his nose into other people's businesses, but it would seem this issue about Temari and Shikamaru had gotten him too curious.

"There's none," she said rather sternly.

\---

Years had passed and all of them had grown into fine men and women.

People of Suna were afraid of the newly assigned Kazekage because of the rumour that he could kill  _anyone_. Even so, they tried to welcome him so he wouldn't feel a bit out-of-place. Besides, the fear they were feeling were enough to present themselves in front of the Kazekage, Gaara, so he wouldn't kill them. Though that reason would be too low for the young one to even bother lifting his sands at them.

"Temari, I assign you to be the Ambassador of Suna to Konoha. Your job is to make sure our allies are doing well, their health and safety come first. You are knowledgable enough of what comes after you in the middle of the forest, three days of walking, and I know you are aware of that. Be careful. No one knows what awaits you there," the red-haired male looked at Kankuro. "You will stay here and make sure our people are fine. I will do the respective paper works and attend meetings that I have to attend. You will be with me in meetings, too."

"Yeah, sure," agreed Kankuro.

Temari nodded. "I will start my mission now, Gaara, Kankuro. Take care of Suna."

Gaara nodded.

Their big sister headed to their home to change her clothes. She grabbed her black yukata and red waist cloth. The female tied the red cloth around her waist as tight as she could, revealing her rather grown chest. She fixed her long slit, her hair still tied in four ponytails, the badge of her village was tied around her forehead, her huge fan was on her back. Fish net thighs which only covered her lower right leg was also worn.

Before going off, she checked herself in front of the mirror.  _Good_.

A sigh escaped her lips.  _I have to look representable. Being the Ambassador of Suna to Konoha is also representing the village I am from._ She opened the door outside, showing her how alluring Suna actually was.

"Temari-san!" Called Matsuri, who was just roaming around the village. "You seem ready for something. Are you going somewhere?" Gaara's apprentice asked.

"Yeah," she quickly replied. "To Konoha. Gaara assigned me to be the Ambassador to Konoha and my job starts now. If something happens, deliver a letter or ask a shinobi to come after me. I am around Konoha, okay?"

The girl nodded. "I understand, Temari-san! Be careful on your journey!"

Temari didn't reply. Instead, began walking ahead to the direction where the bridge leading to the other village was located.

"By the way, Temari-san," Matsuri called her again. "You're going to Konoha, right? Are you going to see-"

"I will  **not**!"

Matsuri chuckled at Temari's quick reply. Despite her tough demeanour, she still has some spot where she could be read that easily.  _Temari is a woman, after all._


	2. In the Headquarters

The forest was too quiet. No one was around, she could tell.

_Sigh..._

"It took you so long," said a familiar shinobi of Konoha, yawning in laziness. "I've been waiting here; I thought you'd be passing here yesterday."

Without waiting for Shikamaru to stand, she continued walking, the male following her after. "I didn't ask you to."

"It's my job. It's a drag, but I have to."

The yellow-haired woman continued walking, eyes keen on the road. It was a moment of silence for the two of them until they reached the gates open for the arriving ally. "So...," hands inside his pockets, he proceeded. "How's Suna?"

"Pretty fine. They are doing their assigned jobs; no intruder at the moment. At least, when I left," explained Temari. "And Konoha? I missed the breeze here."

_Just the breeze? Wait. What the hell am I thinking?_

The teen mentally cleared his throat. "Good, good. Pretty much the same as Suna's. No news about intruders, so far," replied Shikamaru.

From afar was a scream of the name of the male Temari was with. "Shikamaru!" Another blonde female was on her way to meet Shikamaru, her right arm shaking on the air as her sign of saying 'hello' to the two. Temari and Shikamaru stopped on their tracks as the younger blonde reached them. "Wow, if it isn't Temari!" She said, then immediately glanced at Shikamaru. She made eye and mouth gestures toward Temari, but Shikamaru kept refusing.

The cruelest kunoichi could tell they were trying to say something to other, but chose not to interfere. She was about to speak and say she'll leave and escort herself to her hotel when Ino began another question. "Are you here to see the Hokage?"

"Not necessarily, but I will do that too. I am here to see if the village is progressing well, if the medicines are enough to sustain all injured people at once, and the supply of weapons are still usable or if they need replacement."

"And you, Shikamaru?"

Temari was surprised Ino didn't know anything. She knew the female dressed in purple was one of his team mates, so she somehow expected that she's knowledgeable about the issue.

"I was ordered to escort  _this lady over here_ ," he said cheaply. "We were on our way to her temporary hotel when you suddenly came in, so..," the male stopped his words.

The three continued walking towards the mentioned amenity. "Isn't her hotel located a bit of north from here?" Asked Ino, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, we're going to escort her and then wait for her outside. I have to be with her almost everywhere just to ensure her safety. Konoha wouldn't want an ally's  _vacation_  be ruined by some random intruder," explained the latter, which Ino just listened on.

Her hotel isn't much of any difference compared to the other buildings built in the village. As soon as they have arrived, all of them stopped on their tracks simultaneously. "I'll be off shortly," confirmed Temari, then turned towards the sliding door of the establishment. "It's okay if you can't wait, or you have something else to do. I can manage-"

"It's my job, I'm going to wait," replied Shikamaru.  _How troublesome._

When the oldest of the Sand Siblings had fully entered the amenity, Ino immediately turned to Shikamaru. Her brows were furrowed in annoyance, her right hand was formed into a fist. It would seem she was about to debate about something. "Shikamaru," called the young one, Shikamaru turning to her in an instant.

The male teen's right foot was leaning against the wall of the hotel, his arms crossed over his chest. "What-"

"Aren't you gonna do  _it_ yet? This is the fourth time she visited Konoha! And you have given your fourth chance!" Argued Ino. "Don't be a coward, Shikamaru. That's definitely not you. Work before someone else gets her!"

He sighed. "Ino, I'm not even pretty sure if she feels the same way," contradicted the teen as he once again sighed in annoyance.

"Then, what? Watch from a distance while someone is making her his?" Fired Ino back. "Shikamaru, you're smart enough. You know what to do! Why don't you use your brain?"  _Ino doesn't understand the hardship of a man when it comes to courting_.

Exasperated, Shikamaru had gotten himself off from leaning on the wall, facial expression was the usual. "...That sounds easy, because you're a woman. If you're a man, you'll find it hard to court someone. Especially if you don't have the slightest idea if she even feels the same way or not."

"Temari is the person I'm-" his words were stopped in the mid-air.

The sliding door opened.

Both parties looked at the kunoichi who had just gotten out from the hotel. Her vert hues were looking back and forth, to and from Ino and Shikamaru. "What is it about me?"

"I-It's..."

Quickly, Ino backed him up. "His going to escort, Temari. You're the person Shikamaru's going to escort around Konoha!" She said, the most lame excuse she had gotten in mind. A forced, nervous smile was let out from her, unsure of what to do or say if ever Temari fires back another question.

Without giving much of an attention about it, Temari proceeded forward. "Let's go."

"To where?"

Before Temari could push another reply, Ino took this chance to leave them be. "U-Um, I'd leave you two alone now. I got things to do! So, see you when I see you!" She said, waving a goodbye.

There was a second of silence between the two of them just when Ino left. After the said second had passed, Temari spoke again, not turning to Shikamaru at all. "She's acting really weird today. Did something happen?"

Remembering the conversation he had with his teammate made him execute a small blush across his cheeks. "There's... There's none," then looked away. He had his hands inside his pockets like the usual. But it was moving inside as it fought with the nervousness its master was feeling; it was currently fighting the urge to hold and feel Temari's hand together with his. But he knew today isn't the right time.

_But... When?_

To wipe off the awkward atmosphere, at least for Shikamaru, he started another statement. "The Hokage is out from her quarters right now. She assigned me to fix pile of papers she left on her desk. It's troublesome, but I think I wouldn't be able to escort you at the moment," the male scratched the back of his head.

"I'll help you."

"Wait, are you serious?"

She turned to him, facial expression was indeed serious. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Besides, I got nothing to do at the moment. Helping you out would also help me let the time pass...without wasting every second of it," she said.

 _Good idea. If she comes with me, two of my missions would be completed in no time--escorting her, then fixing the papers._ He scoffed, amused of himself.  _This is like hitting two birds with one stone._

\---

Soon as they entered the room, there were indeed  _pile_ of papers on the desk, almost scattered around. One strong blow of the wind from the open window of the amenity would bring these papers on the ground of their village in no time. "What a drag," he complained once again. But proceeded to do his missions.

Unfortunately to Shikamaru, only two seats were available for them to use. The other seat aside from the Hokage's was resting beside it. Shikamaru sat on the Hokage's seat provided for him, and motioned for Temari to sit beside him. "Since there are no other spaces we could take, I guess you'll be sitting here," he cleared.

"I can see that," replied Temari.

The male grumbled a bit and began holding and sorting the papers.

"What should I do?" She asked, curious. Temari just really wanted to help  _him_  out...and the village.

"You're a visitor, and at the same, our  _observer_  here. I couldn't afford tiring you out. You still got things to-"

"What should I do?" She repeated, assuring Shikamaru she'd be alright with all of these things lined up for her.

Shikamaru sighed in disbelief. "Okay, okay. We just need to sort things out. I mean, uh," he cut off, sort of letting unnecessary words slip from his mouth. "We need to sort these papers before she comes."

"She? The Hokage?"

"Yeah," the man nodded.

It took them a few minutes before another action had happened. It was silent between the two of them, a sign that they were concentrating on the jobs that were assigned to them. On the corner of Shikamaru's hues, he could see Temari's head falling, then raising after. From what he could tell, she was feeling sleepy. Her three-day journey from Suna to Konoha had most probably tired her enough.

He couldn't help but smile.  _Man, she's really cute. Wait. What did I just-?_ The teen mentally slapped himself.  _I've been thinking about these things lately, especially ones involving_ ** _her_** _. Is this really because...?_ Shikamaru continued focusing on folding the papers and sorting it out when he suddenly felt a thing land on his left shoulder.

Temari's head.

She's in deep sleep. The blonde wasn't snoring at all, but the man could tell she needed rest. He chuckled at the thought, and let her sleep. Since it was afternoon, Shikamaru couldn't help but yawn. Slowly, his head fell on Temari's, sleeping after.  _I've been wanting this kind of feeling before..._ He thought.  _I couldn't believe she's the one who could do this to me. Temari, I..._

The two had definitely enjoyed the feeling. Jounins had passed for hours now, but they didn't try to open the door, so no one found them on that state--slacking off in office hours. The silence made by the two was broken by a tilt on the door knob, leading to the Hokage's headquarters.

Tsunade's voice could be heard outside.

As soon as she opened the door, an image of the two appeared in front of her. She couldn't explain, but a smile suddenly carved itself on her lips.  _Dan... I miss doing things like that with you..._  Tsunade removed the tears forming in the brim of her eyes, and acted tough as her hues pointed at the two.  _Were you able to tell her, Shikamaru? It might be too late._


	3. Overthinking

_"You have slept in the middle of work hours yesterday. As a punishment, you need to write down the names of all current genins of Konoha," said the Hokage, maintaining a cool facial expression towards the chuunin. Good thing the punishment was just like that. Shikamaru just hoped he wouldn't sleep in the middle of his work again._

_"I understand, Hokage-sama," he replied, not really sure if he wanted to take the mission or not. Yet, since he was at fault, he had no choice but to do it._

_Tsunade left the room, handing it over to Shikamaru. She left him there because he's going to start working in the same place. "Shikamaru-nii!" Called a kid with his two friends. "Do you need help? Konohamaru and company is here to help you!" He stated happily._

_"Oh?" He looked at the three figures standing before him. "You three? Why are you guys here?"_

_"Going to help you, Shikamaru-nii! Because we heard you overslept together with Temari-nee," he explained._

_The older one gulped. "...It's a drag but I gotta do this. I was at fault, anyway. You guys should just play outside and entertain the villagers. I can handle this one," he smiled at them._

_Before Konohamaru could speak again, his_ **_original_ ** _big brother appeared behind the door. "Really? So I got the right information, huh?" Said Naruto, giving Shikamaru a huge, malicious grin. "I knew you two were on a date! It happens whenever_ **_that lady_ ** _visits here! You don't have to thank me, I just know I'm too brilliant!" The male praised himself._

_"It's not like that!" Retaliated Shikamaru. "I just walked with her because I was assigned to be her escort while she's here. Stop jumping into conclusions."_

_"Eh," sighed Naruto in disappointment. "I thought I had it right. I've mistaken you and Sakura before, and I did it again," he recalled. "But, hey, I'm gonna ask you something and you gotta reply me honestly."_

_"You better hurry because I got a lot of things to do."_

_Konohamaru and his friends looked back and forth to Shikamaru and Naruto as they tried to grab the information being released by the two. Unfortunately, Konohamaru could understand every inch of this adult talk so he just sat there, listened to them with a smirk on his lips. 'Shikamaru-nii likes Temari-nee, huh? I got a plan in mind!' He turned to his 'subordinates' and motioned them to go after him._

_"See you, Shikamaru-nii!" Said Moegi, running after the rather hyper Konohamaru._

_"Leaving already?" Replied Shikamaru, but eventually just let them. Besides, he couldn't give them anything that they could do at the moment. Turning to Naruto, he proceeded. "What was it again?"_

_"Huh? Uh...," Naruto tried to recall what he was supposed to ask the other, his right thumb was on his jaw, while his other arm was aiding his left. "I forgot," then made his signature laugh._

_"Seriously, Naruto," sighed Shikamaru. "Go find something else you could do to let your boredom out, or bother someone else. I got things to do."_

_"Eh, yeah," quickly replied the blonde male. "Sure, good luck, Shikamaru!"_

_Another sigh was let out by Shikamaru as he proceeded doing his work. An empty paper was in front of him, on the right side was group of cards. It contained the details he had to transfer on that piece of paper. So, he readied his pen, and began writing each of the genin's name down._

_Temari Na-_

_"What the-?!" Quickly, he folded that paper and hid it in his pocket. He couldn't explain but his heart beat was racing rather fast. Somehow, he didn't want anyone to find out about the mistake that just occurred. His mind was flying somewhere, and thinking about Temari hadn't helped him at all. In fact, he wasn't even aware he was thinking about the Princess of Suna._

_"A-ha!" Said the same blonde male, opening the paper up high. "Temari Na-? I knew you liked her! I should let her see-"_

_Shikamaru was on his way to stop Naruto from doing whatever he was planning, until the paper flew outside the window of the room. Unlucky enough, Temari was below, walking and roaming around the village. "Shit..!" Said Shikamaru, unsure of what to do. 'Think of something, Shikamaru! Think!'_

_The man looked up at the sky. Good thing the clouds were too thick. It was enough to strengthen the length of his shadow towards the paper. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" He executed, then immediately searched for the paper. When he saw it, he cast his shadow towards it which was about to reach the blonde female._

_She was pretty unaware at the moment. It was a good thing...for Shikamaru._

_"Are you gonna reach it, Shikamaru?!" Asked Naruto, getting fired up of what Shikamaru could actually do._

_'I_ **_will_ ** _reach it!'_

_"Almost there!" Said Naruto again._

_His shadow successfully grabbed the paper. "Execution of my kage mane is a success," he said, wiping the sweats falling from his temple, down to his cheeks. As soon as he tried to look at the direction his shadow travelled, the paper was already in front of the female. "Shit!"_

_"Oooh," commented Naruto. "How would Temari react? How would she react?" He mumbled, excited._

_"Temari Na..?" The female said what was written on the paper. "Written by: Shikamaru Nara," she said once again. In exact place, Temari was standing right in front of the Hokage's headquarters, so she looked up. Shikamaru immediately cancelled the casting of his jutsu and then sat on the floor of the room._

_Both him and Naruto peeked from the edge of the window, checking what Temari would do next._

_The female grabbed the paper and crumpled it._

_"What the heck?!" Naruto and Shikamaru said in unison._

_Since there wasn't pretty much written on it, she thought it wasn't really needed anymore. Temari threw it on the nearest garbage can she could spot._

_"She didn't seem to care. Poor Shikamaru..," comically, Naruto told him in pity._

_The male sighed. "Cut it out, Naruto. And get back to business."_

It has been hours now since a troublesome event had occurred while Shikamaru was working. Konohamaru suddenly came in, rushing to pull his big brother with him. "Shikamaru-nii, Shikamaru-nii! Hurry and come after me! I'm gonna show you something!" The little one said rather excitedly.

"Whoa, wait," called Shikamaru. He wrote the very last name of the genin on the paper, then let Konohamaru drag him to wherever he wanted to. "Alright, alright, we'll go to wherever that is."

They went out from the quarters. Konohamaru led the latter in a Dango Shop, showing him that Temari was eating alone. "I think Temari-nee needs help eating those dangos!" He said with a large grin.

"She can handle it herself," cleared the lad.

Konohamaru broke off from holding his big brother's arm, and then approached his seemingly big sister. "Temari-nee!" He called, waving once. "Don't you think Shikamaru-niichan likes you?"

She chuckled. "That's pretty normal. You'll really like someone especially if she helps your village a lot," Temari petted the little one's head. "And if she visits this place often."

"Not that kind of  _like_ , Temari-nee," corrected the young one. "It's-"

Temari let out another chuckle then patted Konohamaru. "You kids really," she said, smiling at him. "Focus on something else. Adults can deal with their own problems; you and your friends should enjoy life while it isn't too late yet," she sighed. "If he really does, he should go over here and tell me about it right on my face. When it is about confessing feelings, it is better to hear it from the person who likes you than hearing it from someone else. He should know how to face his fears, that is, if that's his fear," cleared the Suna Princess. "Besides, I can't picture him falling in love. To me, of all people."

_Too late?_   
_Fears?_   
_Confession?_   
_Feelings?_   
_In love?_

_Too late._ **_Too late_ ** _._

That part of what Temari told Konohamaru kept ringing in Shikamaru's head. One more echo of it and Shikamaru would probably go crazy. Probably. He lied on his bed, eyes on the ceiling, his right arm was over his forehead, left hand was over his stomach.  _What could she mean by 'it's too late'..?_


	4. Tsunade and Shizune

On the third day, Shikamaru's mission of escorting Temari has officially ended. Tsunade had lifted the mission she gave Shikamaru for some reason she had believed on.

_"You've summoned me, Hokage-sama?"_

_Tsunade nodded, her jaw was leaning on both of her hands which were crossed together. "I couldn't say you've made the escorting too well, but I'll give you a passing grade. Temari of the Sand told me that she had fun being accompanied by you, so I don't think giving you a B grade would suffice."_

_After hearing those, the male couldn't help but scatter pink tints of blushes across his face. He never thought that even if the cruelest kunoichi around the world would say such things like that, and would even make him blush. "Uh, I-I understand," he couldn't respond well. His feelings were overtaking him._

_A smirk ran across Tsunade's lips. "Shikamaru."_

_That simple call made the younger one jolt in surprise which immediately took him back to reality._

_The smirk on Tsunade's lips became larger, eyes squinting mischievously."Say, what do you think of Temari?" She was aware she shouldn't stick her nose into other's businesses since they do the same, but she couldn't help but be amused. Seeing Shikamaru's reactions towards little things mentioned or done together with or about Temari made her eager to tease him more. Who would have thought that a person like him--lazy, almost uninterested in anything--would feel this flustered around a woman he claimed that he doesn't want to talk to? Not to say that she's just being mentioned, not physically around._

_Normally, Shikamaru would act around all calm and collected when Temari's being mentioned or if he's around her. But Tsunade had already broken the barrier, and he couldn't do anything about it but to try to bring his normal self back. Yet, that would be too impossible...for now._

_"Ah, Temari?" He repeated, trying to maintain his composure now. "She's strong. She can defend and attack in one executable move. Unlike me, she has some good techniques."_

_"Are you avoiding my question?" Asked Tsunade. With such disappointed tone, she continued, "I thought you were smarter than that."_

_The male was taken aback. "...What do you mean?" He replied, his politeness was still there._

_"I am asking if you like Temari of Suna or not," she said, quite straightforward._

_A step behind was made by the teen. "Her? She's scarier than my mom, Hokage-sama. I don't think I'll-"_

_The smirk went back on her lips. "We'll see about that."_

Leaning on the wall outside the Hokage's room like the usual, Shikamaru waited for Temari to arrive. It was a new order given from Tsunade. Once he sees that Temari had arrived safely, he will retire from his duties. Aside from him, there was also a jounin waiting for her. Shikamaru wasn't bothered by it, that much.

Not from afar was the sound of footsteps being drawn towards the room. Its usual sound was the only one heard around the place, since people were off to do their other duties.

"You?" Her steps were in a halt, eyes pinned on the latter.

"Yeah, I was just ordered to wait for you here, then leave after you arrive-"

"Temari-san of Suna?" The jounin outside asked the female.

Quickly, she turned to him. "Yeah, was  _that_  you?"

"Yes," he replied politely. "This way."

The female blonde followed the jounin's tracks. She turned to Shikamaru before fully vanishing off from his sight. "I'll go now. Thanks for waiting for me; go on and take a break."

He didn't reply to her. Shikamaru couldn't explain but he suddenly got pissed off seeing her take off with that person. The male knew he shouldn't be, but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to follow her to see where they would go but the only mission given to him was to make sure Temari would arrive here safely.

Suddenly, his feet dragged him towards the two who were about to leap off. "Hey, excuse me," the male called the other older one. "Where are you two going, by the way?" He asked, his tone trying to sound casual.

The jounin glanced at him. "To the hot spring, Shikamaru-san."

"Don't you have other things to do?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I am hurrying to-"

Without hearing whatever his next duties were, Shikamaru started a new statement. "Do them. I'll go escort her to the hot spring."

The jounin was wondering what had happened to Shikamaru all of a sudden, but since he had offered him something nice, he went off and handed Temari over his care. As soon as he vanished off from their sight, Shikamaru sighed.

"Really, what's wrong with you?" Asked Temari, rather exasperated.

"Let's just go to the hot spring," he replied, totally ignoring the other's question, but it wasn't a big deal to Temari at all.

\---

"Plan going well, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune on a small microphone attached on her ear. On her arms was Tonton looking down at the two figures of man and woman below. "They are on their way there," cleared the raven-haired female.

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Keep track of them."

\---

"Since you're going to the hot spring, I might as well get a dip," shared Shikamaru.

The woman responded without looking at him. "Alright. Just make sure you won't fall asleep and drown yourself like what Naruto's been telling me."

"What, even Naruto says things like that to you?" Questioned the teen. "Just when did you two became close?"

"I don't have the slightest idea when. He just speaks about you too much."

"Me?" Replied Shikamaru, mentally pointing at himself. "He was just probably bored."

Since the two were busy chit-chatting, they didn't realise that they were already in front of the hot spring. Left was for women, right for men. "You go ahead," told Temari.  _I think there's something wrong in here._

Shikamaru nodded in response and then went inside. All of his things were removed, except his lower body was covered with a white towel, his hair still tied upwards. However, Temari went closer to the signs to check if something was overlapping it, but there was none. "Everything seems to be fine: Left for men, right for women," she told herself. "I think I've seen it the other way around minutes ago, but well, I'd get in," she followed.

As soon as she entered the amenity, she felt the warm breeze of the hot spring touch her skin. It was one of the reasons why she visits Konoha often, because Temari knew sand bath in Suna wouldn't go really well. Aside from the hot spring, there's  _another_ reason why.

\---

"Tsunade-sama," called Shizune. The radio-like signal from the other line changed tone, a sign that Tsunade had grabbed hers and listened to the following words Shizune would say. "Temari-san had entered the bath now. No one had realised about it yet, so far," she cleared.

"Hm," responded the older one. "Wait for a few minutes. They are smart enough to realise that they are together in there."

\---

The smokes around the place were making everything hard to see. Temari soaked herself in the bath, until she heard someone sighing. That sigh was familiar to her, she couldn't doubt herself she was right. Her furrowed brows remained as she made her way to where the sighing was released. Since the place was almost in mist, she squinted her hues to see better. And there he was.

_Shikamaru Nara?!_

She stepped back, making distance off from him. He's not supposed to see her in that state, he's not supposed to see  _anything_! As she did so, Shikamaru, who was already asleep, slowly fell down the water, soaking himself in no time. He still hadn't realised he had already fallen asleep.

_If I don't help, he might die from drowning. But if I help, he might- whatever! I have to save his ass off!_

Temari reached for Shikamaru, pulled the male's right arm upwards so he could take a breather.  _I'll get you up! Man, this person's too heavy even if he's slim enough._

While soaked under water, Shikamaru suddenly woke up because he felt like someone was moving him. And he was right. Someone was doing an action with him. He opened his eyes, only to see the lower part of a female's body. "W-What the?!" He let himself go off from the grip of the said female, blushes spread across his cheeks. Shikamaru swum to the other side of the hot spring and then turned away from the blonde.

"Hey."

That simple 'hey' got him nervous. The teen remained silent, refusing to say anything, especially that he had embarrassed himself.

"You should have at least said 'thanks' or something along that, rather than panicking in embarrassment because you've seen something _inappropriate_. Stop acting like a kid, Shikamaru, you're already 17. And if you think I care about you seeing my body, then you're wrong. Besides..."

Her words had trailed off from his mind. Shikamaru was drowned in his own thoughts _._

_..What..? What did she mean by-_

"...anyway," Temari ended.

Shikamaru wasn't able to hear the words before her 'anyway' and he wanted to ask her. But he was currently being eaten by embarrassment.  _Argh! Why do I feel like I'm not smart anymore, like I've never been smart, anyway? What did she say? What did she mean?_  He had too many questions in mind, but he was completely focused on the words he was unable to hear.


	5. Naruto's Doubts

It has been days since Shikamaru kept thinking about the female, and probably, today would be the same thing. The two went out from the hot spring together. Unfortunately, Naruto was about to pass by when they did. And, of course, he saw them.

Aggressively pointing towards the two rather comically, Naruto's hues formed into a big white circle. "Aaaah, you two!" He called, definitely surprised of what he saw.

Shikamaru and Temari stopped from their tracks and glanced at the blonde male with a rather surprised facial expression. "What is it now, Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru.

He stomped his right foot once. "Don't you  _what is it now_ me, Shikamaru! You two went out from the same room! Why was she with you in there?! What do you think would I picture in mind?!" Asked Naruto rather simultaneously.

"Please, with him?" Asked Temari, looking at the lively shinobi with a bit of disbelief in her vert orbs.

The smartass sighed. "What a drag. It was an accident-"

"Accident, my ass! What relationship do you have with Shikamaru?!" Asked the male, glancing at Temari after.

"Spill it out," agreed Rock Lee, who appeared out of nowhere.

Chouji nodded as he ate his favourite junk food; he also appeared out of nowhere.

With a large smirk on his face, Naruto turned to Rock Lee. "I knew you'd feel the same way, bushy-brows!"

Temari sighed, facial expression was still. "He escorted me here, and decided to take a dip. I let him went first because I felt something was wrong, and as my escort, he had to check it for my safety. The sign before he entered was  _left for women, right for men_. I turned away to think of what was wrong. But when I turned back, the sign said  _left for men, right for women_. So, simply put, both of us got in the same room."

"How can you guys act so casual after that incident? When I met Tsunade-baachan inside without me knowing that she was there, I couldn't face her at all! And Shizune-neechan, and Kurenai-sensei, and Anko-sensei-"

"Seriously, luck just isn't on your side," said Chouji rather comically.

"Stop jumping into conclusions, Naruto," continued Temari, ignoring the male's follow-up statements.

"What!" Replied Naruto. "Shikamaru told me that too!"

"Same here," reacted Chouji.

"Here too," replied Rock Lee.

"Anyway," began Shikamaru, his facial expression hadn't changed at all, even if it was all about the person he admires the most, but denies it anyway. "She needs to go back to Suna soon; she shouldn't get her village unattended too long. Gaara might need her now. We'll go ahead."

Both proceeded to make their paths towards the opened gate of Konoha.

 _'We'? Shouldn't Temari be the only person who should go ahead, without him?_ Naruto's thumb was on his chin as he thought deeply of his suspicions about the two. After a few seconds, a grin ran across his lips. "Lee!" Called the male, which he got a nod as the other's response.

Confused, Chouji asked Naruto. "Naruto, where are you going? What are you gonna do?"

"Huh?" It took him a few moments before he managed to make a reply. "We're just going to stalk them."

"Why does it bother you so much? I mean, if they have something going on between them, why don't you just let them be?" He asked, actually making sense. "Isn't a relationship only about two people in love with each other? We don't matter at all," Chouji is Shikamaru's closest friend, therefore, his argument contained something else. Yet, for now, the only thing Ino and him know was  _it_ is  _one-sided_.

"They have to be true to themselves," argued Rock Lee. "They have to express how they love each other. Hiding it from someone else won't help at all," continued the slimmer male, his eyes burning with passion. "Besides, it would just be hard for them to contain it inside. Sometimes, things need to be released.  _Before it's too late_."

A sigh escaped their chubby fella's lips. "What if they are true to themselves and they just don't show it around people because they want to maintain low profile, and they want people to look at them like the usual they do? What if they show affection towards each other only when they are alone?"

Chouji's question made the other two shinobi think.

"I know a plan," started the blonde, the grin was back on his lips. "Lee, we're gonna continue what we started so we could find out!" Naruto vanished off from their sights. Rock Lee followed, leaving Chouji behind.

_Where are those two? Where are those two..?_

Naruto's hues glanced around, Ichiraku's smell was getting his attention.  _Hmm, this smell makes me hungry!_ He landed near the shop, only to see the two familiar figures he was looking for. "Lee!" He called the other who was busy looking for Temari and Shikamaru too. Naruto motioned for Rock Lee to come closer and hide themselves.

_"Naruto-kun, they really are together! You're so amazing!"_

_"I told you, right?" The grin was still carved on his lips. "And they said she's...who's she again?"_

_"Temari-san. Please stop forgetting her name, Naruto-kun," Rock Lee replied rather comically._

_"Yeah, Temari!" Continued the male. "And they even said she_ **_had_ ** _to go back to Suna_ **_soon_ ** _! Why are they still in-"_

Naruto and Rock Lee's whispered conversation was halted when they heard Shikamaru speak up.

"Here, shrimp," the pair of chopsticks with a shrimp in the middle of it was pushed forward by Shikamaru as he casually fed the female.

Without hesitation, Temari turned to him, opened her mouth and ate the shrimp.

Their facial expressions didn't change at all.

_"Wooow!" Rock Lee expressed, pretty amused. His eyes were glowing in awe as he continued to savour a sight of them._

_"Friends don't_ **_normally_ ** _feed each other like that!" Argued the lad. "Look, even Teuchi-san's getting really curious about them. I'm so curious right now I want to approach them!"_

_But as soon as he made his first step forward, he was pulled back by his friend. "Stop, Naruto-kun!" He began. "I thought you want to know things about them? Stalking is much more preferred to do, since you've tried to squeeze them before and they didn't even spill anything related to that."_

_Taking the argument in, Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right..."_

Thus, they decided to keep stalking the two.

_"Judging from it, they don't look like they are in a relationship at all. Basing on their expressions, though. But if you see how they interact with each other, you'll start doubting your thought of 'they aren't in a relationship at all' and began thinking that 'are they actually together?' or 'these two are together? It looks really impossible'."_

_"I can't argue with you about that," replied Naruto._

Temari finished her ramen, so as Shikamaru. The male paid the right amount that they needed to pay, and eventually left the amenity.

_"They're leaving?!"_

_"Hurry, Naruto-kun, and follow them! Don't lose theeem!" They jumped on the rooftops of the houses in Konoha, eyes not removing off from them. "Guys normally pay for a date, right? Don't you think-"_

_"Maybe... Iruka-sensei pays for me when he sees me in Ichiraku, though. So... That's a bit off," before Rock Lee could assume things once again, Naruto made another sentence. "Ooh! They are talking about something! Can you hear them?!"_

_"Not at all, Naruto-kun!"_

"Sorry, you had to pay for that. I forgot my Ryo back in Suna. I'll just pay you back if ever I'd return here."

"Don't worry about it-"

"Besides, you were at fault, scattering all those chuunin exams papers all over the place," the female chuckled. "This is almost like your treat for me to keep quiet and not tell Hokage-sama of your failures. Seriously, though. What were you thinking before?"

"Man, what a drag. Just let it pass, it already happened," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Only a chuckle was replied by the maize-haired female.

When they began proceeding near the Konoha's opened gates, Shikamaru and Temari were halted by Kotetsu, one of the jounins assigned to be at the entrance of the said village. "Sorry to interrupt your softy moments, Shikamaru, Temari-san," he began.

 _Softy moments..?_ Thought Shikamaru.

"The Kazekage had just sent a message for you, Temari-san," the male handed her a scroll, which would contain the words Gaara had sent her.

Since they weren't hiding anything, Temari opened and read the scroll in front of Shikamaru and Kotetsu, enough for them to hear. "Temari, your stay in Konoha will be extended due to people trapped in the bridge leading back here. Worry not, the issue's been taken care of by Suna. These people have already been rescued, and now staying in one of our inns inside the village. If there's a news, I'd send you a letter as soon as possible. I'd call you if we need you over here. For now, enjoy your time with...," her words trailed off, not wanting to read the next sentences. She continued to the next paragraph of the letter. "...That I am not sure until when you would be there, but you will be summoned once you are in need to be here. Help the people of our allies and our allies itself. Be safe, Temari."

Kotetsu couldn't help but flash a small smirk on his lips, the size where it would be unnoticeable. Then, he glanced at Shikamaru, which made the male shudder in surprise.  _What... What's wrong with this person..?_ The smartass thought, completely confused.

Temari looked up at him. She wasn't too stupid to not realise he was smirking. "What's with that look?" Her facial expression's the usual one, that one when Shikamaru claims she's scarier than his mom.

"Nothing, Temari-san. Please enjoy your stay," he bowed as he respected the Princess of Suna, then motione his farewell. "Well, then. I'll be off," he vanished off from their sights before they could even react.

_Gaara probably knows something._


	6. Both Sides

The inn keeper bowed as a sign of her respect towards the two, "Sorry but the inn is full at the moment. Try those ones nearby, they might have a room for one," her sad facial expression could fully explain her disbelief since she couldn't give a room for Temari.

Even so, the Suna's Princess thanked her, showing her appreciation for trying to find vacant one for the blonde.

Shikamaru sighed, unsure why the inns had suddenly been occupied. He scratched the back of his head, usual expression was on his face. "I have no choice, then," he said, making the other look at him. "The sky's getting darker and darker, it would rain soon. I don't want to abandon the person I'm escorting somewhere randomly. Besides, it's my duty for you to be safe. It's a drag but..."

"Shikamaru, do you remember that your mission of escorting me has ended?" There was a light chuckle that escaped her lips.

It snapped back to him, but regained his composure. "I'm aware, but I couldn't just leave you behind. I'm the person with you now, no one else is around. I don't see the point why I should stop escorting you. Or at least, helping you out. We're allies, anyway."

Both continued walking forward, no one knows to where exactly, but they proceeded. They stopped in a place, the house looked like it's for a rich person, or in this time, a man with a strong clan. "Why did we stop?" Temari asked, looking up at the male.

"You're gonna stay here until the bridge leading to Suna's passable. It would be a drag if I make you transfer to a hotel in the middle of your stay here, so you're going to stay here until Gaara says you have to go back," ordered the male. Before they could even speak, the door opened before them.

"Shikamaru, we were looking for-," before the third person could continue his statement, he was too surprised to see the Ambassador to Konohagakure standing beside his son. "Temari of Suna?"

The female flashed a smile towards him. "Good day, Shikaku-san."

Even though in that state, Shikaku maintained his posture. "Get in before it rains."

Shikamaru let Temari in first; his father's and his own hues met. There was this look Shikaku gave Shikamaru as if he's sensing  _something else_. His son returned it with a 'what's wrong with him' facial expression.

All of them had proceeded to the living room, the two young ones were sitting across Shikaku, therefore, facing him. Before Shikaku could speak, Yoshino came rushing down, a bowl was resting on her arms. It would seem she was cooking.

There was a moment of silence; her orbs darted to Shikamaru, Temari, Shikaku, then Temari back to Shikamaru. "If it isn't the Princess of Suna!" She greeted and approached the younger female excitedly. "Oh. Is Shikamaru here to introduce you to us for the upcoming wedding?"

"What wedding-"

Shikamaru almost fell off from his chair, but he regained balance. "Mom, what are you talking about? Geez, it's not like that," he replied, rebutting the untrue. A sigh escaped his lips before continuing. "Surprisingly, all of the inns we went to are closed or full today. I've got no choice; I couldn't just let her go back to Suna knowing it's gonna rain soon. So, I brought her here."

Yoshino gave Shikamaru a suspscious look.

The teen was taken aback. "...What..?"

Shikaku stood from his chair, swung his right arm behind Shikamaru after letting him stand, then glanced at the two girls. "I will borrow Shikamaru for a bit," then, he nodded at Yoshino. His wife nodded back as if they had the same thing in mind.

Arms crossed over his chest, Shikaku began the discussion. "Shikamaru, is there something you gotta tell me and your mom?"

"Dad, it's not like that! Like I've said-"

"Inoichi told me about it."

"Told you about what..?" His tone sounded like he knew what his father was about to tell him.

\--

Sitting beside Temari, Yoshino began breaking the ice. It would seem the shinobi of Suna has been quiet since the two men left. "Temari, I was wondering," she said, then placed the bowl in her arms down on the table resting in front of them. "What do you think of my son?"

The younger female flinched a bit. It took her a few seconds before finally making her response. A piece of sweat was shown on the side of her temple, telling that the question was sudden. "Shikamaru? He's fine; if he stops complaining about things being so troublesome, he could be a jounin in no time."

Shikamaru's mother chuckled. "I see. But what I meant was, what do you think about Shikamaru? As a man. Have you put a bit liking to him, at least?" Revising it more for Temari to understand better, Yoshino proceeded. "I mean, you two are always together, even if a mission wasn't given. Besides, Shikamaru would always mention your name.

_"Where did you go, Shikamaru?" Asked Yoshino._

_"Ah, just in the Yakiniku Q. I assumed she's hungry so I treated her there. Besides, my salary is high enough to buy a piece of barbeque."_

There would also be a time that...

_Yoshino saw Shikamaru making his way out of the house. Curious enough, she asked him. "Where are you going?"_

_"At the gates of Konoha."_

_"Why? A mission was given to you?"_

_"No, mom. Temari's on her way here, and I have to make sure she'll arrive safely."_

_"Shikamaru," the older one sighed. "Izumo and Kotetsu are there. They could see her there; she's definitely safe once she arrives here, of course, she's a shinobi of Suna, on top of that, the best wind user around the world. You're the type of person who doesn't stick his nose into other people's businesses, and would most probably avoid being in a mission that wasn't even given to you in the first place. Isn't it normal if Temari arrives here? Why are you getting so worked up about her arrival?"_

_Avoiding the series of questions, Shikamaru continued outwards. The only thing Yoshino saw was small pink tints were on the side of his cheeks._

But it would be better if he's the one who'll tell you about it. As his mother, I am just here to support him."

Temari nodded. "I get your point. If he doesn't have anything for me, he could just tell you guys," she replied, still stern. "As for answering your question... I don't know if I have something  _special_ for him. What I do know is... I'm aware that I quite act soft around him, compared to how I treat the other guys around me."

"Isn't that nice?!" Exclaimed Yoshino rather happily. "It's probably a 'liking Shikamaru in-progress' feeling!"

Unsure to reply or not, Temari just nodded. "...Maybe."

Right after the girls' talk had ended, Shikaku and Shikamaru arrived back to the living room. "How did the men's talk go?" Asked Shikamaru's mother. No one replied. That was the time she made another question. "Shikamaru, what do you think of Temari?"

"Wha-?! That again, mom?" Replied Shikamaru, hues were a bit furrowed.

"We all know you dooo!" Insisted his mother. She swung her right arm behind him, almost choking him to death. "You just have to be honest!" Continued the female, a grin was on her lips.

Temari chuckled at the views of Shikamaru being somehow 'tormented' by his own mother. However, Shikaku remained on a distance, arms crossed on his chest. He was just smiling at how close the two were, and began admiring how he actually loves his family.

Upon seeing and hearing Temari's smiles and reactions, Shikamaru glanced away to the side, small blushes were on the side of his cheeks once again. Unfortunately, Temari wasn't able to see it since she didn't take Yoshino's question seriously.

She had more important things to do and handle before her own feelings. Besides, she shouldn't let emotions overcome her; being a shinobi doesn't require feelings for others. And as a shinobi of Suna, she shouldn't be  _soft_  around people.


	7. Family

_"Inoichi was told by his daughter, Ino, that you are trying to confess your feelings for Temari. Is that true?" Facial expression of Shikaku hadn't changed. It remained on him as if he was against of all what Shikamaru was trying to do._

_Geez. Ino told him? "It's a drag but yeah. I like her so much I wanna marry her. It's just that... I don't know how to tell her," he looked away, then scratched the back of his head. Shikamaru couldn't believe he's saying things like this in front of his father. It embarrassed him so much, but there's nothing he could do now but to 'mentally' ask for his help._

_Upon hearing his son's reply, he smiled. Shikaku didn't expect his son had finally realised his feelings. To the cruelest kunoichi and best wind user of the world, on top of that. He placed his right hand on his son's back, patting in gently. "Good work," somehow, Shikaku expected it would come to his son soon._

_He planned to ask Shikaku what his father meant by it, but he refused to. Shikaku would probably say 'you'll understand soon' so he never dared to ask._

_"In order to marry someone, you have to confess your feelings to her first. To confess, you have to be true to yourself, to your feelings and to the person you're going to confess to, who'd be Temari of Suna," he looked at Shikamaru, straight. "What made you like her?"_

_"It's...," it took him a few seconds before answering. "I don't know. There was this one moment she and her brothers saved our asses out from the grip of the Sound Four. I looked up to her strength, but most of all, when I saw the way she smiled at me... It's, I... I can't explain, there's something in me that was struck by it. Women are scary, but when I'm around her..."_

_"You feel safe?" Continued his father. "That's what you like about her. Her smile, her strength, the way she treats you is different from the others even if she's mostly cold and rough around people. What made you love her, then?"_

_The next question made Shikamaru draw a bit of distance between him and from where his father was standing. "...I don't know. One day, I woke up. My heart, mind and soul saying I love her. Whenever I see her, I just...lose it."_

_"Shikamaru, you have to fight your fear. You have to tell her, even if it returns rejection. I know that would hurt, but the important thing is you've told her. Don't expect anything in return. Just tell her what you feel...before_ **_it's too late_ ** _."_

'Maaaan,' thought the male. 'I don't have the slightest idea how to do that,' he continued. The male stood from his bed, mind flying off somewhere. He had his hands inside his pockets like the usual, his eyes half-lidded. Shikamaru was a bit sleepy; it tired him off from overthinking his feelings for the Princess of Suna.

He headed towards the bathroom to wash his face and wake-up from the seemingly dream he was having.  _Definitely, I'm a bit weary. I just have to wipe this out._  Shikamaru tilted the door knob open, surprised that the lights were on. He went closer to the sink to get enough water to splash on his face when something rather  _unfortunate_ happened.

Temari just slid the cover off from having shower, Shikamaru standing in front of her. Both facial expressions were surprised, words were trapped in the middle of their throats. The two of them didn't know what to tell each other, but a loud scream of "Kyaaa!" and "Gyaaah!" in unison.

The screams reached the ears of Yoshino and Shikaku, which made them immediately run towards where the two were. "What's wrong?!" Exclaimed the mother in worry. As they arrived, the only image they saw were Temari sitting on the floor while the towel was covering the front part of her body, while Shikamaru was facing away, head downcast, eyes widened in surprise, face was beetroot red.

In an instant, Shikamaru was able to remember what he had seen back when they entered the same room in the hot springs. And recalling that didn't make the situation any better.

Quickly, Yoshino came to Temari for her aid, Shikaku just standing at the opening of the room.

"L-Learn how to knock!" Commanded Temari as she tried her best to maintain her composure.

"It... It wasn't my fault! You didn't lock the door!" Retorted Shikamaru.

Sighing, Yoshino stopped the rather childish argument. 'Childish' since both were at fault. "That's enough. Temari, go ahead and change. The clothes you need are inside Shikamaru's room."

"...Why in his room?"

"We were in panic of what happened when you two screamed, so I had no choice but to throw it over his bed and rush over here," she replied.

Temari nodded as her response and stood. "Thank you, Yoshino-san," she said, her coolness came back, her girly self was off. She headed towards where Shikamaru's room was.

"Please, just call me 'mom'~"

A sweat drop was drawn right next to her temple. "...," she suppressed the awkwardness with a forced chuckle.

"As for you, Shikamaru," his mother said, strangling him using her rather strong arms. "Be careful next time!"

"O-Ow, mom! It hurts!"

Shikaku just smiled at the two arguing.

Upon hearing them just made Temari smile.  _Such lively family_.

\---

Neat, everything's organised. It surprised Temari to the extent that she looked up at owner of the room. Knowing Shikamaru well, who often complains about things being troublesome, it was completely surprising to find his room this clean. A pair of black kimono, just like hers, was resting on the fluffy bed of the male. Two pairs of clips were beside it, only for her hair to be clipped, her Suna forehead protector was on it too.

The atmosphere inside his room was calming and soothing. Feeling it just made her want to take a nap, but that wouldn't be a good choice since this wasn't the assigned room for her, in the first place. After fixing herself, she touched the soft bed of the male, and sat on it. Her head darted around, savouring more of the view.

Knock, knock, knock!

Again, the door wasn't locked. "I'm coming in," the voice belonged to the owner of this room, no doubt. Orbs looked at the direction where the voice came from. Still, he couldn't look at her straight. Images of everything that happened made him lose his current 'cool ninja' state. Even so, he did his best to maintain his usual composure. "Sorry for interrupting. Aren't you finished yet? I can go out."

"No, no. I just finished changing, honestly."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Shikamaru never dared to say anything, until Temari opened up another.

"You know, I like your family. They are pretty lively. Even if your place is too big for the number of people in your clan, your family can still handle it--making it noisy at times when this place needs to be fired up," she stated. "I kind of miss mine...," her head downcast, her brows narrowed, her hues was almost half-lidded, her smile was obviously forced.

The male sat beside her and continued listening. He knew she'll still say something else.

"I wanted to know how it feels to have a complete family, spending time together, laughing, playing... All those things we could do together. But I suppose it's already late," Temari began playing her fingers slowly. "I always see those villagers with a complete family. And I couldn't help but think of mine. I mean..," the female began sniffing, a sign that she's about to cry. "I-I just...miss my parents so much..."

Panic had overcome Shikamaru. Knowing Temari was about to cry, he didn't have the slightest idea how to deal with it. The only idea he had in mind was to give her a hug. So, he did. He wrapped his arms around her, which the female gladly accepted. She had no choice but to let him, since the lass really needed someone to lean on. At least, for now.

Even the roughest person in the world has her soft side.  
Even the cruelest ninja in the ninja world has her nice side.  
Even the most troublesome woman in the world has her gentle smiles.

Temari, ranging in those descriptions, made Shikamaru give himself a promise...

"If I have a family as lively as yours, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

_Did she just..?_


	8. Second Day

"Ssh, be quiet or you'll wake them up!"

"I am not even making a noise over here. You're the one who's making the rustling sounds."

"Just shush it."

The lovebirds made their way to Shikamaru's room, a camera was resting on Yoshino's hand. There was a small grin on her lips, telling whoever sees it that she has a plan in mind. Slowly, they tilted the door knob open, and peeked inside first before making their first step in. Even if Shikaku was completely against this, he had no choice but to follow his wife, or he'll hear an earful on or before this.

Yoshino pointed the camera towards them, and clicked the capture button. The two were hugging each other--Temari was using Shikamaru's right arm as her pillow, her right hand was over the male's stomach, hugging him while Shikamaru's left hand was over Temari's right hand, holding it rather passionately even if he was sleeping.

There was a flash of light snapped on them, making Shikamaru move from his sleep. And as he did, Temari was also awakened. There were small murmurs saying they're disturbing their sleep, that they shouldn't bother them. It took him a few minutes before realising that his parents were standing before them.

"...!" A small gasp escaped the teen's lips, Temari jolting awake. "What are you two doing here..?"

"Did we disturb a sleep of someone tired since last night?"

"...You did disturb us, but it wasn't because of what you have in mind. Being in too many missions these days are really tiring and we need sleep sometimes. Besides, Temari-"

"Temari again, hm?" Replied Yoshino, a suspicious expression was drawn on her face.

Shikamaru stopped whatever he was planning to say, before he could blurt out something unnecessary. He knew he wouldn't win over his mother at all, no matter how right he defend his state now.

"Son, why is Temari with you?" Asked Shikaku, voice was low like the usual. He wasn't against it, he just wanted to know.

The lad was silent for a moment, until he let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, we were discussing some important stuff...and eventually fell asleep together."

" _Important stuff_?" Clarified his mother.

With her usual facial expression, Temari passed to herself the questions being thrown to her  _friend_. "It's the truth, Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san. We didn't do something inappropriate. He just comforted me because I was...uh, overthinking things last night," she said 'overthinking' instead of 'crying'. She didn't want anyone else to find out that side of her aside from Shikamaru, knowing she's a shinobi of Suna.

_I don't know why but I trust this pineapple head so much._

Convinced, Yoshino replied. "I see~ You know you can always talk to  _mom_  about it, sweetie!"

 _Mom's serious about it, huh-_ , thought Shikamaru.

 _...She still hasn't given up on it..?_  said Temari in her mind. However, she flashed another forced chuckle towards Shikamaru's mother as a sign of her agreement.

"Mom, dad, why are you two here, anyway?" He asked, rubbing his hues so he could fully wake up.

"...Your mom dragged-"

"Ino wanted us to hand over a letter to you," replied Yoshino. She elbowed Shikaku right in his stomach so he wouldn't spill what they were doing minutes ago. On the other hand, Shikamaru's father was still in state of pain as he held his stomach, and his body rather slouched. However, Yoshino remained the smile on her lips, nerve popping out at the side of her temple. She really didn't like Shikaku's act at all.

"A letter?" Repeated Shikamaru. "It's unusual for Ino to even bother writing a letter. Normally, she'd say things personally or she could just contact me using her ninjutsu," even so of the hesitation, he grabbed the piece of paper and read it. It was in no doubt Ino's handwriting.

Temari slightly peeked on the letter, curious of what it says.

After a second of silence, Shikamaru began speaking again. "A party? What for?" He said, then let out an exasperated sigh. "What a drag. Even if I say 'no', she'll still pull me in anyway."

 _"Go here, now. No buts!~"_ stated Ino using her ninjutsu, just as how her friend predicted.

_"Isn't it a bit early for a party?"_

_"No questions will be entertained,"_ replied the female blonde.  _"Just go over here. Oh! You're with Temari now, right? She's in your home now, right? Right?"_ Confirmed Ino. Though Shikamaru couldn't see it, he was certain Ino was forming a smirk on her lips.

 _"Yeah. Hey,"_ he began.  _"Are you planning something again?"_

Ino smiled.  _"What do you mean? Everyone's already here. Try listening to the noise."_ The blonde said, trying to hide the main purpose of her small party. She made him listen to a seemingly not-so-drunk Kiba who was singing his lungs out in front of them.  _"Did you hear him?"_

_"...Was that Kiba..?"_

_"Definitely. So, get over here and bring Temari with you. Us busy shinobi need break sometimes, you know!"_  After that, she cancelled her jutsu, cutting the lines between her and Shikamaru.

The male sighed. "Alright, let's go," the lad was pulling the female's hand with him, taking her off from the bed.

"With me?" Temari blinked in surprise.

He nodded. "Ino told me to bring you there. Besides, you got no missions in line for now. She said shinobi needed breaks so...yeah," then, Shikamaru turned to his parents, "Mom, dad, we'll be out for a bit. Ino needs us to be there."

"So I've heard," his mother replied. "Sure, go ahead."

Shikamaru let Temari go off first. As soon as the male turned away from his parents, Yoshino slapped him really hard on his back, whispering, "You can do it! You're a Nara after all!" In the middle of his annoyed facial expression for his mother, there was a tint of happiness rushing inside him, knowing how supportive his parents were to whatever his plans would be.

_I'm known to be smart. But I'm no good when it comes to this stuff. Man, this sucks._

_\---_

"Kiba, hand over the microphone to someone else willing to sing!" Sakura commanded, getting pissed off now. Her hues turned into white circles as she spoke, comical was seen. "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't sober right now and hand over that microphone to someone else!"

"Kiba, hand it over before Sakura-chan breaks this whole room! Come on!" Encouraged Naruto. "Besides, it's kinda boring to hear your voice over and over," the blonde male slouched, showing how disappointed he is to only hear Kiba's voice. Quickly, he shifted towards the pink-haired female and flashed a grin towards her.

Convinced but annoyed, Kiba walked off from losing himself on the stage. As soon as he made the first step, the door leading to the room opened, revealing a surprised Temari and Shikamaru. Both couldn't believe what a mess it was that had been happening over here. "Hey, right timing," called Kiba.

"Since you came late, you're gonna be singing the song we picked!" Challenged Tenten.

With burning eyes, Rock Lee replied, "A shinobi doesn't back out from the challenge he was given!"

Shikamaru tried to avoid the issue, "Temari, you know how to s-"

"You do it, Shikamaru!" All of them said in unison.

The tone of Closer You and I began strumming out of the Karaoke's speakers. The microphone was passed onto him; no matter how he tried to avoid it, his friends keep pushing it back to him. Temari, however, was escorted by Ino to sit down on the provided seat which was resting next to the younger female blonde. "Do you want a cup of tea, Temari?" She asked, blinking in question.

"No, I'm fine.  I'm fine watching all of you," after a few seconds, words Shikamaru told her before they came here flashed back in her mind. "By the way, you wanted us to come along. Is it because of some important stuff?"

"Ah," she chuckled. "Not really. I just wanted everyone to take a break from all those hardass missions. We need to entertain ourselves sometimes, you know!" She explained. "Especially, our allies. Since Gaara and Kankuro aren't here, I suppose we'd make you have fun. You need to loosen up sometimes!"

"Thanks," replied Temari, small smile was on her lips.

Ino took a breather before speaking. "It seems you and Shikamaru are getting pretty close lately. Something you wanna tell me and Chouji?"

"Nothing, really," she responded, stern. "We had to talk about the happenings around our villages. So, most likely, people would see us spending time together too much. But beyond friendship, there's none."

Chouji entering the girls' talk, he began. "I was wondering, Temari," he said. "What if Shikamaru suddenly confessed to you or something? Are you willing to hear him out?" The chubby fella asked while eating his favourite food.

"Of course," quickly said the Princess of Suna. "I don't see any reason why I should stop him. Besides, it's just hearing him out, right? I don't have to give him my reply."

"I see," they said in unison. This time, Ino asked. "Is it possible for you to have feelings for him, if ever?"

She chuckled. "Who knows."

Temari could tell almost everyone around her kept asking her about her feelings for Shikamaru, even his parents. But it didn't bother her much. She just thought they kept asking questions like that because they were often seen spending time together. But she didn't know that people asking those questions already know the male's side, and they needed to hear out hers too.


	9. Closer You and I

The beginning tempo of Closer You and I had played on the karaoke, a sign that the music will start soon. Since forced, Shikamaru stood on the stage, waiting for the song to start. He was holding the microphone with him, unsure if he should give his all in singing.  _What a drag..._

"Hey, there's a look in your eyes  
Must be love at first sight  
You were just part of a dream  
Nothing more so it seemed," he took a breath before continuing.

"But my love couldn't wait much longer  
Just can't forget the picture of your smile," upon mentioning this, Shikamaru was taken aback. A flashback of Temari's smile automatically showed itself in his mind, which made him get out from his concentration at the moment, yet regained balance after a second.

"'Cause everytime I close my eyes, you come alive," the teen began picturing things when the female would be away.

"The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together,"  _but...when? Man, I can't even confess._

"Every little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye  
In a little while," this line had another picture in Shikamaru's mind where Temari was being thanked by the male because they helped teaching the students in the academy even just for a few hours. That one moment when she smiled and chuckled at him... It completely devoured his soul. He knew, at that moment, he was falling for her.

"Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer  
You and I..."

Shikamaru's hues landed now on the figure of the woman he's been thinking of since this song had played. The corner of his orbs noticed that Ino elbowed Temari slightly on her left waist as she called the other's attention. Shortly, the older blonde female noticed it, tilted her head to the side and then began listening to the way how he delivered every word of the song.

It was beautiful... She couldn't believe he had a talent like this.

"Then could I love you more  
So much stronger than before  
Why does it seem like a dream  
So much more so it seems  
I guess I found my inspiration  
With just one smile, you take my breath away  
So hold me close  
And say you'll stay with me now," his stares remained at her, so as Temari's. Everyone became quiet all of a sudden, their hues shifting from Temari then to Shikamaru, vice versa.

At the last line of the song, Shikamaru gave his all. Using this song would probably reach Temari's heart.

"The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together  
Every little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye  
In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer  
You and I.."

Everyone clapped in awe, saying "Yeah, it's Shikamaru! You all didn't expect that coming, huh!" It was most probably Naruto's voice echoing. In embarrassment, he headed down, Temari heading upstairs this time. He saw Ino and Temari talk about something as he made his way back to his table--both the girls nodding.  _What're they on about?_  His hues watched the leaving Temari until he reached his table.

"I saw how you looked at her. Have you confessed yet?" Asked Ino after sipping her tea once.

The teen scratched the back of his head. "...No, not yet."

"Seriously?! Haven't you used your brain yet?!" Replied Ino, her sighing sounded more of a grunt.

Shikamaru stepped back because of the loud whisper Ino was telling him. Since he would most likely avoid the argument, he didn't reply.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Ino, enough for the other to hear. She hit her right closed fist over the palm of her left, the facial expression she had was a surprised one. "By the way, Shikamaru, I rented a room upstairs and I accidentally left my pouch there. It contains the money we all contributed for this little party. So... Can you get it for me?" The blonde smiled at him, both hands pleading in front of him. "Pretty please?"

He sighed. "Like I can say  _no_  to that..," the male stood from his place and began reaching for the purple pouch Ino was talking about.

As soon as her friend turned away, Ino glanced at Chouji as she did a thumbs up, winking at him.

Chouji returned the gesture.

_The plan is working well._

\---

Shikamaru turned the door knob open, surprisingly it wasn't locked. After he did, he stepped in. To his surprise, Temari was looking at him as she held the pouch he was  _also_ looking for. He was halted for a moment; he had no idea what to do. The teen thought things for a second before speaking to Temari to wipe off the awkward atmosphere he was having. "Ah, Temari? Why are you here?"

"Ino asked me to get this purple pouch for her," she said then lifted the object up so he could see it clearly. "How about you? Why are you here?"

"Well...," it took him a few seconds before replying. "She did ask me to get that pouch for her too."

"I see. How suspicious. Don't you think she's acting strange lately?" Asked Temari.

Ino, who was with Rock Lee and Tenten locking the door, overheard the conversation and shuddered.  _We better hurry_ , she told her two friends. The lock clicked, which would be the right time for Ino, Rock Lee and Tenten to leave before the two find out that they're trying to eavesdrop.

Shikamaru headed towards the knob once again, and tilted it open. To his surprise, it was locked. "Wai- it's locked..?"

"What's locked-"

"The door, Temari. We're locked in," said Shikamaru. The lad tried to slam his body against the door, at the same time, tilting the knob open, but it wasn't working. He began calling for help, but no one was coming. The male also noticed that the volume of the karaoke downstairs had gotten louder.  _Is this a plan again, Ino?_

The female he's with let out a sigh, her right hand was on her waist, while the other was holding the pouch Ino claimed she needed. "I guess we'll be stuck in here until the party finishes."

"...Yeah,"  _if this is Ino's plan..._ He sighed.  _I might as well make the use of it. But, man, no matter how I try, words just refuse to come out!_ The teen fixed himself, making an inner exhale.  _You can do this, Shikamaru._  "Uh, Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh," he really had no idea how to start it. Shikamaru hadn't been engaged in things such as this, so it was normal for him to lack knowledge about it. "Well... We've been having times with each other lately, right? Don't you think-"

"Stop pushing!" Ino commanded.

"But I wanna hear it too!" Said Rock Lee.

"If we fall, they will find out. Why? Because-" Shino's words were halted when Kiba overlapped his words on his.

"Shino, shush! They might overhear!"

"Um, I-I don't think we would be able to hear them with all these noises...," shared Hinata.

"Someone should stop these guys from pushing against each other! I can't...breathe...!" Tenten replied.

"Naruto's trying to get closer! If he does, we won't be able to hear how the confession would go!" Sakura responded.

"Geez, these people...," sighed Neji.

"Outta the way!" Commanded Naruto. But in the crowd they were having, he was unable to pass through.

However of all the things that were happening, Chouji was in the corner, eating his favourite food like the usual.

Luckily, Temari didn't hear about their talk being Shikamaru's confession because they were talking rather simultaneously. It sounded more like buzzes of bees from the inside. She turned to him, blinking in surprise. "Everyone suddenly gathered here. What's happening?"

 _Geez. Whatever! I'm gonna tell her, anyway!_  Shikamaru gathered all of his strength and held Temari's shoulders. He made her look at his hues--his' were covered in determination. He's going to tell her about it no matter what happens. "Long story short. Temari, I lo-"

"Gyaaaah!" All of them screamed, as the door fell open.

All Shikamaru did was to look at the fallen door while listening to them as they expressed their feelings of pain. There was a facepalm that went before he let go of her.

"What was it you're going to tell me, Shikamaru?"

"...Never mind. It's nothing. Don't mind it," he excused.

But Temari flashed a smile at him. One gentle smile that tormented his heart again. That one smile...that makes him get his focus off from his work. That smile...that made him fall in love with her. "Shikamaru, Konohamaru told me. You see, you don't have to hurry. I can wait. I  _will_ wait until the moment you can finally say it, without the need for people to force you, without the need for them to order you around, without doubting yourself...without hesitating. I will wait for the time that you can say it...in your own will."

An inner gasp was let out by the male, his hues were looking at her in surprise.  _She knew? She already knew yet she could still act casual around me? She said she's going to wait. Does that mean she feels the same way..? Does that mean she just wanted me to tell it right to her face and... Aaaah! I don't know anymore!_ Shikamaru ruffled his hair, only in his mind.

Temari stood from sitting on the floor and headed towards the broken door. "The Kazekage, Gaara, is already summoning me," she stated, the messenger bird was sitting on her arm. "I have to go back to Suna as soon as possible."

The fallen shinobi in the room looked up at the cruelest kunoichi and listened to Shikamaru and her conversation. However, Shikamaru couldn't look straight at her, thus, he scratched the back of his head and looked away. "...Yeah, want me to take you there?"

 _Are you serious?!_ Ino told herself.  _You shouldn't ask her if_ ** _she_** _wanted_ ** _you_** _to take her there! You should have said "I'll take you there" with ease! Shikamaru, you're an idiot._

 _Shannaro!_ thought Sakura, her fist formed up high, as if she had gained victory, her eyes formed in white circles, showing how she's excited of everything that's happening.

Somehow, Neji couldn't explain...but he wanted to see how these two would go.

"I'm fine alone. You should tend to Hokage-sama soon," she handed over a letter to him. "It's from the Hokage. I got that letter from the messenger bird that landed on your window this morning."

Shikamaru read everything that was written. Immediately, he stood up, put his hands in his pockets and walked along side Temari. "I still need to go and speak to the Hokage. You go ahead."

"Yeah. Be careful."

Temari vanished off from his sight. "You guys, when are you planning to stand up?" He sighed. "Anyway, I'll go ahead; I got a mission in line," then quickly vanished off from their sights too. All of them were left dumbfounded.

"...Man," started Rock Lee. "I couldn't believe they could shift their moods from being embarrassed all the way to being cool. IT'S AWESOME! WAS THAT SOME KIND OF NINJUTSU?!" He yelled.

"There's no need to yell, Lee," said Tenten, a sweatdrop appeared at the side of her temple. "That's just how it is. I can see that when they enter the relationship part, they'd look pretty much normal like there's nothing going on."

Neji nodded. "I agree with Tenten. But for now, let's just let them do their moves for each other. Have you guys heard what Temari told Shikamaru? She'll wait until he could tell it to her straight."

"Yeah," replied Sakura, helping herself stand. "I guess it will come. We shouldn't interfere them."

"But how?!" Fired Ino. "I can't stand Shikamaru being stupid like that! I had to do something!"

"Ino, we already helped him. There's no use crying over it," replied Shino. "Why? Because-"

"Yeah, Shino's right. Let them find their own happiness. It will be Shikamaru's loss if ever someone gets Temari before he could even confess."

"...I don't think Temari-san could be 'taken' easily away from him, though," shared Hinata. All of them looked at her with a 'why so?' expression. "I think what Temari-san told Shikamaru-san assures him that she feels the same way. All he have to do was to say it."

"That got me thinking..," replied Naruto.

A strange dark aura began emitting from behind, a sound of a bat being hit on the palm entered their very ears, red eyes on fire were planted on them. "How about fixing my door and paying everything you used and eat before worrying about someone's love-life, huh?!" The owner of the amenity stated; she isn't nice when she's mad.

"W-We're sorry!!" They said in unison.

It had been a long night for all of them.


	10. The Bridge Leading to Suna

Tap, tap.

The sound of the rustling leaves echoed around the quiet place in the forest; soft breeze as he jumped from one branch to another had softly touched his skin, his eyes were keen on the road. Shikamaru had to catch up to Temari before something unwanted happens. Therefore, he increased his speed and began darting his eyes around, hoping to find the figure he was looking for.

Not from afar to where he was standing was a female, her back was facing him. She was walking rather slowly, which made the male slow down on drawing more of his tracks. His usual facial expression was still on the figure, in case something happens. Before he could speak, the lass had taken over.

She turned around to his direction and approached him. "Shikamaru, what took you so long?" Asked Temari. "I've been waiting for you for more than five minutes now," with stern voice, she continued. "Let's go."

_Ah, so it was Temari. I thought it was a different person, knowing that I saw a female with black hair... Well, whatever. At least, I don't have to catch up anymore._

Shikamaru wasn't able to reply so he just followed her tracks. Besides, he wanted to avoid further arguments with her, or any woman around him. Few steps were drawn forward to Suna but was halted right after when Temari turned to him once again, and...

"!"

She kissed him.

_Wha-?!_

Shikamaru's hues had widen in surprise. Knowing Temari, she wouldn't do reckless things such as this...and with him, on top of that. The lad didn't know what or how to react. He wanted to push her away because he knew this was wrong--this isn't supposed to be the Nara men's way, but...whilst of wanting her to stop, this one intimate action with her made him explore deeper. After all, it's Temari.

His hands, which were resting on the side, now moved upwards on Temari's back. On the other hand, however, Temari pushed herself against him, deepening the kiss. It was getting even more intense; Temari's hands reached behind Shikamaru's head, while Shikamaru's were moved up then down.  _Shit, I can't stop..._

"Shikamaru...," it was a stifled moan. Hearing that from the person he likes somehow sent a rather weird feeling in his body.  _Ah, why is she-_

His thoughts were cut in the mid-air, his views darkening. "What-?"

"Man, I didn't know you're this easy to get, Shikamaru. To tell you frankly, this is my revenge for that one thing you did back in the Chuunin Exams when we're still genin. Still idiot as ever."

The voice he heard before had changed into a softer tone, the features he was familiar with were changed into something different, but it was still something he could tell. He knew who she was. Black hair, slim feminine body, has an Otogakure's sign in her forehead protector, and was wearing her snake-printed pants.

Kin Tsuchi.

She stuck a piece of kunai right in his stomach; the evil grin she had drawn on her lips had no plans of removing itself off from it. It would seem she was enjoying the slow pain she's giving the latter, and seeing the blood flow out from it like a river in a rush made it even more interesting.

 _How could I be so careless..._ There were groans of pain released from Shikamaru, his body curling on the ground. He had his right hand placed on the flesh wound, hoping that the bleeding would stop. As seconds tick, he's losing even more blood. Shikamaru could feel his cold sweats, his sights starting to darken.  _Could this be it..?_

"Shikamaru-san," called the same female. "You were  _too late_."

The black-haired lad shuddered in surprise. People had been telling him that line since Temari's fourth arrival in their village.  _Temari..?_  Shikamaru couldn't make a reply anymore, he knew he was losing his breath. No matter how hard he tries to catch for some air, things were getting far beyond worst. A tired smile carved itself on his lips, as he finally accepted his faith. "Heh," he scoffed.  _Temari... Whoever's the person you're gonna end up with, he better take care of you. Or I'll send my ghost to hunt him down and kill him in fear._ He knew he was getting pretty corny, but he couldn't think of anything anymore but Temari.

_Well, I guess this is it._

Slowly, the teen closed his hues, the smile he had before wasn't faded at all.

"Shikamaru! Wake up!"

There was no response.

"I said  **wake up**!" Then, a hard slap was delivered on his right cheek, which made him wake up by force back into reality.

"T... Temari..?" It took him seconds before coping up to the issue. After a few more, Shikamaru began to feel the slap Temari did on his cheek. He placed his right hand over the pain, but it didn't take over of him just yet. His hues remained at the other, waiting for her response.  _Damn. Her slap did hurt._

She sighed. "You were sleeping. Seriously, you are in the middle of a mission, Shikamaru," said Temari right after. "The only thing I saw when I decided to go back to see if you're not procrastinating and actually catching up on my speed was you were mumbling something...about your...," for once in her life, Temari was unsure if she would tell him what he heard. But still, to cure his curiosity, she did. "...ghost."

"Now that you've mentioned it... I think I had a dream, but it felt real," he responded. His hand moved to the part where Tsuchi had stuck a kunai in his stomach. Surprisingly, there was no wound made.

"What was your dream about?"

"Do you know a person who goes by the name 'Kin Tsuchi'?"

"Ah, that incompetent woman?" She recalled. "That first woman you defeated by hitting her own head on the wall?"

"Geez, you didn't have to be that precise," said Shikamaru, scratching the back of his head. "A man's way is not hitting a woman. So I had to figure out a way to defeat her without hitting her."

"You're going on with that man and woman crap again," scoffed Temari. "You know, if you stopped being 'I don't hit women' and 'things are too troublesome for me to bother doing it', you'll become a jonin in no time. Besides, you've become a ninja. A ninja needs no emotion. Hit a woman when you have to."

"I know that," he cleared. "I've decided to become a ninja to add more spice in my life. When I found out that it's such a drag, it was  _too late_  for me to back out."

"Serves you right for entering the ninja world without bothering to know it first."

This little banter and friendly insult they pass towards each other had added even more spice to Shikamaru's life, aside from being a ninja. They looked pretty normal, if someone would judge, but to their friends and loved ones, once people take a closer look, they would realise that something's going on between them.

They are smart enough to know that they like each other. They are expressing that they do.

**But they couldn't voice it out.**

"Man, how troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru.

"So then, what happened in your dreams?"

"Well, that Tsuchi person killed me."

_Killed..you..?_

Temari felt like an arrow struck straight into her heart; she couldn't feel her breathing for a second, her hues had widen in surprise--more likely, in fear. She had begun feeling really uneasy.

"Hey, Temari," he called as he tried snapping her back in reality.

She could hear him, but she couldn't make a reply. She knew she wasn't under an illusion, Temari knew she was in reality. That's why upon hearing that nightmare from Shikamaru, there was one thing she realised...

Temari doesn't want to lose Shikamaru. At all.


	11. Sakura's Suspicions

_"Temari Na-?" She repeated, as she looked at the paper that was flying around Konoha for minutes now. The female soon realised that there was a shadow on top of the paper, holding it as if it was being stopped from flying everywhere. A small smile immediately carved itself on her lips. 'Temari Nara, huh?' She repeated, amused on how actually Shikamaru could do things like this. 'Not a bad surname.'_

_\---_

_It was the time they both entered the wrong room in the hot springs. Shikamaru was currently dealing with the awkwardness he was feeling since he really didn't had a chance to be with a girl inside a room before. Both were naked, on top of that._

_"Hey."_

_As Temari called him, he shuddered in surprise. That simple 'hey' made him get back to reality; the reality that he was with the cruelest kunoichi inside the hot springs, and she was naked in front of him. He could have avoided this to happen if he hadn't dozed off._

_"You could have at least said 'thanks' or something along that, rather than panicking in embarrassment because you've seen something 'inappropriate', something your eyes shouldn't have seen. Stop acting like a kid, Shikamaru. You're already 17. And if you think I care about you seeing my body, then you're wrong."_

_Shikamaru wasn't reacting; it looked like he was drowned in his own thoughts. However, Temari wasn't able to notice that._

_"Besides," she paused a bit, unaware that she's showing him her 'good' side now. "I won't hesitate to marry you. You're the only one who's gonna see this, anyway," there wasn't a change of expression at all. Temari casually told him that, but it would seem he wasn't able to hear._

_\---_

_Click!_

_The door leading to the Hokage's quarters clicked open, a sign that someone was about to get in. The blow of the wind had escaped from that small opening as the door was pushed forward; it would seem that nature had been locking itself inside and been wanting to escape for no one knows how eager it was._

_So it did._

_Temari titled the door open so she could fit in, only an image of Shikamaru Nara was sitting on the floor, picking up pieces of papers that had scattered around the room was visible to her hues. She couldn't help but flash a surprised, questionable facial expression towards the latter who seemed to be in panic. "What are you-"_

_"What a dr-"_

_Shikamaru spoke as if he didn't hear someone speak. And soon as it entered his hearing range, which to be of his late realisation, his words were stopped in the mid-air. Though his gasp was made inside, it was still loud enough for the kunoichi to hear--or the room was just probably too quiet right now. Slowly, he turned towards where the voice came from. To his surprise, it was Temari. "You.. Uh, this is..."_

_"Scattered papers for the next Chuunin Exams," she continued as if they had talked about this before._

_The line made the other shudder, but not really amused that she knew about it. After all, from where she was standing, it looked pretty obvious._

_"Sshhh," commanded Shikamaru, comical sweats were forming at the right side of his temple._

_"Oh?" She replied, amused. Temari knew Shikamaru wouldn't want anyone to find out about the mistake he did. The female just stood there, completely amazed of Shikamaru's eagerness to not let anyone know. "One stick of dango is fine."_

_"Tch," he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Somehow, Shikamaru sensed this coming. "Alright, alright. Just let me finish this."_

_"I'll help you," replied Temari, grinning. "You know, if I can get you this easily, I could win easily too."_

_"...Get me easily..?"_

_She scoffed. "What are you thinking? I'm talking about our rematch regarding what happened when I was just a genin in that Chuunin Exams. Don't get me wrong."_

_"Yeah, yeah," he replied, not really wanting an argument to be happening in times like this. Shikamaru continued picking the papers, Temari doing the same thing._

_It was silent between the two of them; the smile Temari made minutes ago was still there, while Shikamaru was having his usual 'bored' facial expression. Both of them had good speed of picking papers up, until only one piece of it was left. Temari went towards it, so as Shikamaru. Since both of their heads were downcast, focused on the floor, they didn't know they were about to get the same thing._

_'Alright, last piece,' mumbled Shikamaru in his mind._

_As soon as he reached for it, Temari's hand suddenly topped his. He was aware it was an accident, but he couldn't stop those red tints go across his face. Being a man, he grabbed the paper and placed over one of the piles resting on the top of the Hokage's table while hiding the fact that he somehow_ **_liked_ ** _that feeling. It looked pretty awkward to him since Temari didn't give a change of expression at all. She just glanced at him and blinked in question, for he was acting a bit strange right after that incident._

_\---_

_"Temari, whoever's the person you're gonna end up with, he better take care of you. Or I'll send my ghost to hunt him down and kill him in fear," those words were from Shikamaru when he was having a bad 'dream'._

The said female was currently doing rounds in Suna, hoping that they wouldn't have any intruder at all. She couldn't help but get smile at that thought; she placed both of her hands on her cheeks and smiled like an idiot. Her eyes were closed like they were feeling too much love, her face were having pink tints. It has been years since the last time she felt that way towards a certain someone.

And only remembering that certain  _someone_ 's action towards her made her act like that.

In question, the jonins of Suna looked at her. She seemed acting pretty weird, but they just let her be and just decided to watch her from a distance.

Temari also remembered about that one incident Shikamaru fed her with a piece of shrimp. It was true she didn't show any giddy feeling towards it, but she  _loved_ the way the male actually do such thing. While reminiscing things, she continued drawing her path to nowhere. Even the 'Closer You and I' incident back in Konoha flashed itself back in the female's mind. Remembering how Shikamaru acted when he sang that song made Temari feel special.

She was aware of his feelings, so as hers. She just wanted him to blurt it out, then she'll do the same. Temari wanted him to fight his fears, she wanted him to be a man like he claims him to be.

Noticing the unfading smile on her lips, a pink-haired shinobi of Konoha approached the oldest of the Sand Siblings. "Ah, Temari-san," called Sakura, a smile was on her lips as her greeting for the other.

However, Temari just turned to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she started. "I just got a question running in mind for, I think..an hour now."

The older lass nodded. She gave the other a facial expression like she's interested to speak to her. "As long as I can help my allies," stated Temari.

_Well... This isn't really about_ **_me_ ** _..._

"Have you once experienced something like...," paused Sakura. "Um, do you make an excuse just to see the person you like?" The girl noticed Temari was blinking in confusion. So for the other to understand better, she revised her question. "Especially, if he's from another village or some sort?"

"What kind of excuse?" She asked, voice was stern.

"Something like delivering a scroll for a message when you can just use the messenger birds around, but you will still insist to deliver it yourself. Then, tell the Kage that you also wanted to see how well the village is? Or, make the paperwork as an excuse to meet the least romantic guy in town? Something like that."

No emotion could be seen on Temari's facial expression aside that she began denying things. "I don't do that!"

 _I didn't tell her straight that I was talking about her, though. Gee, Temari is really obvious._ She chuckled secretly. Sakura looked at the other, amused. "I think I heard from Matsuri and Yukata about you liking an intelligent guy."

"Why are you in Suna?" She asked instead of answering Sakura's statement.

"Ah, well," caught off-guard, Sakura was.  _This is bad. I shouldn't answer her question or we'll definitely go off topic! I won't be able to..!_ "The Hokage asked me to get the needed documents from the Kazekage's office. I think Shikamaru's also there."  _Ah! Shannaro! Why did I reply her question?! Now I wouldn't be able to let her speak out!_

"I see. Aren't you supposed to be doing your tasks now? The sun will set soon," offered Temari. "Sandstorms at night in our village aren't really  _that_ friendly."

"I see. Okay, Temari. I'll see you soon!" Replied the other, then went off.

In the end, even Sakura wasn't able to squeeze information about the two's relationship. As Rock Lee claimed, Temari really avoids questions about Shikamaru, be it about work or the relationship behind their rather affectionate actions towards each other. Also, Naruto shared about what he sees and feels whenever they are together:  _something is definitely up._


	12. Uneasiness

"...Death," quoted one of the villagers of Suna, his eyes were pointing directly at the blonde female who was just passing by. Those stares said things as if  he was sure he could make Temari witness  _death_. The certain word felt as if her world had fallen and torn apart--she remembered that one thing when Shikamaru said Kin Tsuchi had killed him in his dreams.

Shikamaru?

_Shikamaru!_

Temari didn't pay attention to the man standing on the side of the village, since he vanished off from her sight after she ran to search for the person she likes...probably,  _loves_. The man appeared like he didn't had plans on destroying the village, which assured Temari that the village would be safe.

Right now, she  _has_  to save the only person she cares about.

\---

"Shikamaru Nara, right?" Asked a voice of the man, eyes were still at him.

He didn't confirm his name, but he made his reply. "I've been waiting for you to reveal yourself, actually," assured the latter, eyes were determined to make this man shut his mouth up once and for all.

"Do you like Temari?"

Hands in his pockets, he responded, "Yeah. What's my feelings got to do with you?" Shikamaru replied rather harshly. If he could say this issue to Temari this easily, his hardships would stop in no time.

"I was just planning to make you numb. And make her  _mine_!"

Shikamaru readied himself for the upcoming attack, he was already armed with a kunai. However, just so he wouldn't harm the village, he went out to the forest leading to Konoha. He lured the enemy out, in case it uses bombs and other destructible things in the village. Shikamaru had thought of this ahead before the enemy decided to appear.

 _What's with this person, making Temari his?_ He thought to himself, slightly feeling the rush of jealousy run inside him.

"Yosh, now I can move freely," he stated, which had taken the enemy aback.

The other grinned. "As expected from Shikamaru of Konoha's Nara Clan," the cloak which was covering the whole body of Shikamaru's opponent was now removed, showing detonators attached on it. They looked like they couldn't be removed, at all.

This somehow disgusted Shikamaru.  _Why would he detonate himself..? If he loves Temari this much, he wouldn't kill himself. Well, I got no strong techniques like the other shinobi I know, so I can see he can defeat me clearly. But I would put some fight too, like I'm gonna let that happen._ He sighed.  _Just as when I was about to confess my feelings for her for the sixth time, this man would come and ruin my plan. Geez._

"You are probably wondering why I got detonators on my body," he stated. He noticed Shikamaru's eyes never removed itself off from those things since it was revealed. "This is my way of expressing my love for the person  _you_  love. I am ready to kill myself for her, but of course, you'd go first."

_Is he insane? He'd do something like that for his love? If real love is like this, I'd rather not fall in love._

"Go ahead," he provoked.  _Shit! I shouldn't have provoked him! He might explode in here_ ** _with_** _me! Maaan, why didn't I think of that before I said those? What the hell._

A smirk ran across the older ones lips. "Oh~?" He began lighting up a stick of match. "Are you sure you want to die with me?"

"I'm not that insane yet. At least, compared to you," he bantered. Shikamaru knew it wasn't the right time to be saying such, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.  _It's too dark. I at least need a small light to extend my shadow through these trees so my Shadow Manipulation will be a success._  The smartass glanced around, hoping to spot some light he could use.

At the left of the enemy was a small, round light being emitted from the space between two leaves.  _It's my chance!_

"Kagemane no jutsu!" He executed, his shadow running after the other.

Another insulting smile was released by his opponent, as he disappeared from his sight.

_What th-?!_

"Behind you, kiddo," said he older male, smirking this time. He pointed his kunai behind Shikamaru, ready to slash his organs anytime. His smirk turned into a large, cheshire grin as he, for years, had been wanting to see blood flowing like a river in a rush. Shikamaru remained kneeling on the floor, for his technique had a cool down, a time--maybe, seconds--before he could stand from his place and avoid.

_...Shit!_

Things had happened way too fast.

\---

"Ow!" Told Temari herself. She just had been scratched by a rather sharp leaf in the forest. The female looked at her wounded shoulder, but didn't really pay attention to it that much. She wanted to come after Shikamaru.

_"Excuse me," said Temari as she approached a villager of Suna. "Have you seen a guy with a black-coloured hair tied upwards like a black pineapple? He has earrings and he's wearing a jonin jacket of Konoha."_

_'Black pineapple? Is there something like that?' Thought the villager as she blinked in question. Even so of the confusion, she still answered the kunoichi. "He headed outside the village, through the forest."_

_"...Okay. Thanks!" Then vanished off from her sight._

"Shikamaru!"

\---

_I can't move! Shit, he's right behind me; he's got a kunai! Damn, move, Shikamaru! Move!_

Shikamaru tried his best to make an action, defence or offence, whichever would work, but his body refused to move from its place.

"Shikamaru, crouch!"

In a short span of seconds as if mixed with some kind of magic, he did what he was told to. The male crouched as low as he could, his eyes clamped tight, hoping that a miracle would happen after he decided to open his eyes.

Then, silence took over...

Immediately, he turned to where the familiar voice came from.

It was Temari's.

...A kunai was stuck in her stomach.

She protected Shikamaru.

_Wh..._

"Temari!"

Was all that he could say. His opponent was off their sight; only a near dying Temari was visible in his eyes.


	13. Truth

_Pant, pant..._

"T-Temari, why did you do that?!" Shikamaru was carrying the lass in his arms. Temari could feel he was trembling, but she knew he was fighting the fear.

_I wish he does that when it comes to confessing to me too._

She smiled at him like she used to be whenever she's around him. "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else... If I'm going to hit him with my fan, it will take a few seconds before I could execute my technique...and...you will die. I didn't want that to happen, so I had no choice-"

"Oi, oi, Temari!" Called the lad, shaking her slightly for her to stay with him. "I... I made a promise, right..?"

_Promise..?_

"When we were still in the Nara household. Do you remember?"

A weak smile was released from the female. "..."  _Ah, that..._

_"You've gotten quite a lively family," she chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just missed my family so much..." After Shikamaru made her feel comfortable around him by giving her a hug, Temari had given him the soft smile she always would do. "If I have a family as lively as yours, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Did she just..?_

_Shikamaru held both of her shoulders and made her face him, eye to eye. "I'd love to do that too."_

_Temari turned away, plopping herself on his bed. She didn't realise it wasn't her room after all. "Stop joking."_

_"I wasn't joking," his eyes remained on her resting body._

_"I wasn't joking either," replied Temari. A grin slowly formed on her lips, which made the other shudder in surprise. At that moment, Shikamaru knew...he loves Temari more than Temari does to him._

_But when will he be able to give her a proper confession? When will he be able to tell her what he feels? When?_

"Are you stupid?" Even if her wound was bleeding, she still managed to flick the other's forehead. "Of course, you're going to give that time to someone else. I-"

" **You** are the one who's stupid," he quoted, brows furrowed in determination. "It's unexpected that an optimist person like you is saying things like this as if your death is final," stated the teen. "But, hey...," he called, round tears forming at the brim of his eyes, but he was trying his best not to let her see his crying side once again.

"...What, you're gonna cry in front of me again?"

"You're gonna live."

_Asuma._   
_Shikaku._   
_Everyone else._

_I refuse to let go of you too._

A deep sigh escaped the lad's lips, finally composing himself to tell her something important. "I refuse to let her go powerlessly. She's the only person I lean on to, she's the only one who can tell if I'm saying the truth or not, she's the only person who offers her shoulder when I'm losing it, she's the one who can scold me whenever I stray off from my path, she encourages me when I feel like I'm in a pinch and I want to give up. The person I was seeking for was actually already in front of me."

Temari was speechless. Her hues remained on him as if she wasn't wounded at all. A surprised feeling was currently taking over her.

Sakura arrived right at the moment Temari would be needing some healing. "Shikamaru! I'm sorry. I was lately informed about what was happening. But, anyway, now that I'm here, let's start doing this," she said, then began placing both of her palms over the wound of the other female. From there, it emitted pale green lights--a sign that she was beginning to heal the Suna shinobi. Because if they would still bother bringing her to the hospital of the Country of the Wind, Temari might die.

_I'm so sorry for ruining the mood, Shikamaru, Temari. If I won't get in the scene, you will die. And Shikamaru will be sad... I don't want that to happen. I still want to see..._

But Shikamaru didn't see that as a hindrance from confessing more to Temari. If he wouldn't confess now, when? "Temari, I've never found being an Ambassador to Suna a troublesome work. Whenever I am assigned to escort you or go to your place, I don't know, I just get...really,  _really_ excited. When I heard we will be assigned to be the proctors of the Chuunin Exams, I quickly thought of an idea that would make you react. When I was told to accompany you to the gates of Konoha, I woke up early, even if it wasn't really that of a mission and it wasn't my thing. I was lucky to have you by my side, even if you're one rough kunoichi. You saved my ass from Gengo, Tayuya; I don't know how many times. And even if you're cruel around others, you're soft around me and you never hesitate to show your smile to me," said the teen.

"I've never really had the courage to tell you what I feel for you because I was afraid of rejection, I was afraid you might not feel the same," he scratched the back of his head. "I was afraid I might get rejected by my...first love. I always thought that love doesn't interest me at all but when I got to know you better, my views about it changed," sighed Shikamaru. "I've taken and done my missions that were related to you because... _you are there_ ," finally confessed Shikamaru. "Man, love is such a drag."

"You really are the  _real_  idiot," she chuckled. "But thank you, Shikamaru. It's been a long time since I felt this again."

 _..?_ "Daimaru?"

Temari nodded. "He cares about me so much, but he bullies me a lot. What a man," grinned the female at him.

_Daimaru is that one person reanimated by Orochimaru and his friends, if I'm not mistaken. Using the second Hokage's technique just like that..._

"Ah, Shikamaru?" Called Sakura. "We need to get her to the hospital right now. Her wound is starting to heal and she's out of danger now. All Temari needs is to rest for a few days then she's ready to go," smiled the pink-haired lass towards the two.

The worry that was drawn all over the two's faces were wiped off with a smile of relief. Shikamaru stood from kneeling on the ground and began carrying the blonde in his arms. "Alright, let's go back to Suna."

"Hey, put me down!" Argued Temari. "I can walk; my feet aren't injured."

"They maybe aren't, but, have you thought of the muscles in your feet that are connected to your wound? Once you move, all your muscles will too, thus that might pain you more. And I don't wanna see that."

"Shikamaru's right, Temari," added Sakura. "It's better to do the safest way, than experimenting of what would be better. Shikamaru's arms, from what I can see, aren't that too hard nor soft, so you could probably make a good rest while he's carrying you."  _Shannaro!_

Hearing the advice of the medical ninja made Temari struggle no more. More than she knew, Sakura's knowledgable about things so it would be better if she'll listen to her. Besides, it would be for her good. The blonde stopped retaliating and just let let Shikamaru do what he wanted to do.

Both of them went ahead, Sakura was walking behind. Aside that she wanted them to have their private time with each other, she also stayed there in case someone comes after them again. She made sure the distance she had from them was far enough for them not to think that Sakura was listening. But, no. Sakura, since she wanted to know the truth behind their relationship, was too smart for things like that. The distance she made wasn't  _that_  far.

Silence took over the three of them, probably still having a hangover from the embarrassing confession he did minutes ago, which wasn't replied. From below, Temari could see the flustered facial expression Shikamaru was making. And that alone amused her so much.

"Hey," she called.

Immediately, the younger male looked down and blinked at her. He was waiting for the next line she's going to tell him.

That one, which Shikamaru claimed to be as 'troublesome', formed on her lips again. It was beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. After another blink, Temari finally spoke. "I love you, Shikamaru," the grin remained.

_Gasp!_

The flustered facial expression Shikamaru had went back, making him gaze away from her. "Eh, yeah...," he replied, unsure. Though that was the reply Shikamaru made, Temari waited, thinking that there was another line in there that he needed to let out since. He had been keeping that line and saving it for the right person for more than three years now.

"I love you too, Temari," responded the latter, shy. "More than you do to me."

 _SHANAROOOO!_ Sakura pumped her fists high, but only made by the person living in her mind. Her face looked completely normal, but she was actually already screaming deep inside. Luckily, she witnessed the answer for her question. But unfortunately, her recorder wasn't with her; she wasn't able to get the clip of the confession.

But what's important was...

They became honest to themselves.


	14. Gaara's Revenge

_That was a dream, huh..?_

A sigh was let out from the lad after he sat up from his bed.  _Too good to be a dream._   _Geez, I thought I finally confessed my feelings.._ Shikamaru headed straight to the window to see if the sun had already risen. He felt the cold breeze touch his skin, which made him close his eyes at the moment and savour the said feeling.

As soon as he opened his rather small hues, the image of Suna had welcomed him.  _Wait! I was_ ** _really_** _in Suna?!_  The male looked back to see how his room would look like. Unfortunately, it was just as he thought. A small picture frame was on top of a wooden table resting at the side of the bed he slept on.

In the picture was Temari, Gaara and Kankuro smiling together.

Just seeing this made him feel happy. Witnessing this picture had put Shikamaru in thinking: who would have thought that serious things such as losing their parents by Gaara's hands would still be able to be fixed?  _Man, they're one hell of siblings._  He stated, amazed that not only they are strong by power, they are also strong by bond.

A cooking sound emitted from below, Shikamaru thinking that someone was indeed in there. Arguing with himself if he should proceed or not, he still did. Besides, nothing will happen if he just stayed here.  _What a drag..._  Shikamaru ruffled his hair powerlessly before drawing his steps down the staircase.

"Good morning, Shikamaru," greeted Temari, casually. She was currently holding a frying fan on her right hand, the other was holding a ladle. The female flipped the cooked egg upside down, finishing it up. "Eat up," she added.

"T-Temari?! Why am I..."

"You've been sleeping for three days straight now. I don't know what happened to you so I just let you sleep. Besides, you're probably too hungry right now so I cooked-"

"...Egg?"

Temari nodded. "I recon you dislike boiled eggs so I was hoping a cooked egg won't hurt. Besides, come on, Shikamaru," she continued. "You're a teenager now, fight your fear."

He felt a drop of sweat was drawn on his temple, plus blue blushes on his face. Shikamaru didn't really want to eat eggs--particularly boiled ones--but he couldn't refuse Temari's offer and her effort of making this just so he wouldn't get hungry this morning...that's why he was sort of hesitating.

Even so, the lad made his way to the vacant seat resting in front of the table. "Uh, can I not eat-"

Temari slammed her hand before Shikamaru could even finish his words. "Eat! Up!" Brows were furrowed towards him.  _Fight your fear, Shikamaru._ "What if boiled eggs are the only food left in this world? How could you survive?"

"...Water-"

"I said,  **only. boiled. eggs.** "

"...Alright, alright. I'll eat up,"  _I think..._

Temari's rough facial expression was exchanged with a gentle smile. "Good. I'm sure you won't regret it!"

A gulp was released by the latter before proceeding. He held his spoon soon, cut a piece of the fried egg, scooped it over the spoon, and placed it right in front of his lips. But after a few seconds, he placed the spoon back on the plate.  _I knew it, I can't do this._  The male glanced towards the female who was waiting for him to eat the food she cooked for him.  _I guess I can try again._ Shikamaru did the same demeanour, now having to actually shove it inside his mouth. His eyes were clamped tight, scared that the egg would somehow eat him up instead of the other way around.

_You can do this, Shikamaru. Don't give up just yet._

"...It actually tastes good."

"I knew you could do it!" Said Temari, proud of him. "I knew you could fight your fear," this time, Temari cut a piece of the egg, shoved it on her spoon and pointed it towards Shikamaru. "One more. Let's see if you can do it again."

"But..."

"We're gonna get you like every kind of egg, especially boiled ones."

"Why?!"  _Tch. What a drag... But I like her being like that._

"...What are you smiling on about?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, yeah. I'm gonna eat up."  _I hope._

\---

"Have you tracked him down? His whereabouts?"

One of the jonin of Suna nodded, saying he found a certain person down. "Yes, Kazekage-sama. The person...is a reanimation of Daimaru."

"What did you say?" Replied Gaara, surprised of the answer he had heard.  _Reanimation? Again? Is this another work from..._

The said jonin nodded. "Apparently, he's currently collaborating with Tayuya, the second strongest of the Sound Four. Kin Tsuchi was also seen standing beside them. It would seem that a cryptographer was with them. She was wearing round glasses with spiral designs like that one of Chouji of the Akimichi Clan. Her hair's pale blonde. And it would seem she's deeply holding a strong feeling for Shikamaru of the Nara Clan."

 _Shikamaru, huh? I think I have an idea how everything happened._ "I see. Let our shinobi do some serious work," encouraged Gaara. "I want these jonins to investigate more about this new group. Don't attack if it isn't needed; and if you somehow did attack them, be sure to not kill the woman with glasses. We need to squeeze information out from her," continued the lad, his arms were on his chest like the usual. "Meeting is adjourned."

Without moving from his place, Gaara of the Desert began commanding his sand to do his teleportation technique. No seconds had been wasted since it was executed quickly.

\---

Eyes closed, he arrived at the location he desired. And as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw his sister pinned against the wall, eyes were in state of shock. On the other hand, the one pushing her against it was Nara Shikamaru, eyes were full of determination. Shikamaru's right arm was blocking Temari's way to go off from it, so she had a chance to get off from him using the right side.   _I can't do that either._ She knew Shikamaru would be able to block the way, so she couldn't find another to escape.

Slowly, Shikamaru moved his face towards the other's. Temari couldn't do anything but to clamp her eyes in nervousness and hope that this would end soon.  _I can kick him off. Right now. But, I don't understand why I can't do it!_

"Temari."

Thinking that it was Shikamaru, she still had her eyes closed, furrows browed. Temari was afraid to be taken over by the person she somehow 'confessed' to.

"Temari."

The calling repeated, but the voice was quite hoarse. From that low tone, she noticed it wasn't Shikamaru's. Before she could find out who it really was, her in-denial-boyfriend-to-be suddenly spoke up. "Uh, hey, Gaara! Um..," he wasn't sure how to put things into words, nor how they could escape the obvious situation. "We just... Erm... I found a fly at the side of Temari so I had to...uhh, slam my hand against the wall-"

"...With both of your faces that close?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head once. "I had to, since I couldn't see the fly clearly. If I hit the right thing," his tone raised like an intonation, as if he wasn't sure of what he's saying.  _What am I even saying? If I'm saying the truth, there's no use to be stuttering about it. But, the point is, that wasn't the truth at all. Argh. If Gaara finds out something's going on between me and his big sister, I'm going to literally dig my own grave. What to do, what to do?_

 _That is the most lame excuse I've ever heard. But I got no choice; I have to back Shikamaru up._ "He's saying the truth, Gaara," stated Temari, facial expression was casual.

"...With your eyes closed that tight?"

Temari shuddered from the next question. But she made sure Gaara didn't notice, or they would be screwed. "That's, well, he  _did_ slam his hand against the wall, so that pretty much surprised me so..."

"I see."

Though finally the awkward conversation had ended, Temari and Shikamaru couldn't put themselves at ease. Gaara replying that fast made them think why he would say 'I see' in the middle of something that was so obvious. One more thing that was suspicious in his reply was, he didn't get a glint of anger in his face at all. Temari could tell. However of the nervousness they were feeling, they managed to pull themselves together and calm down... _acted_  like they were calm.

From one of his pockets, he grabbed a scroll enough for a messenger bird to carry, and handed it over to Shikamaru. "That is from the Hokage," his hues glanced at Temari after. "Temari, I want you to go to Konoha to ask help from our allies. All of the details you need will be given by the Hokage. As soon as you can, you have to go there. We couldn't waste more time,"  _before they could launch an attack against you two again._ "It would be safe if you two would go together."

_He's not worried at all? That I'm with his sister..?_

_Eh? Gaara isn't suspecting us?_

"I understand," the two of them asked in unison. Quickly shifting from casual to formal way of speaking, Shikamaru bowed before the Kazekage, "I shall take my leave right now."

"Take care of yourselves, you two. We won't know when enemies attack; be on your guard."

Both nodded, then made their way across the closest village.


	15. Casually

Humming was the first thing Shiho did to herself. Followed was tying her pale blonde hair up in a pony as she tried to smile and look gorgeous in front of the mirror with the same height as hers.  _Today will be the day._

"What's with the look, Shiho?"

"I need to run errands, sir," she said.

Her boss wondered in question.  _She didn't have to look beautiful if she's just going to run errands. If it's just 'errands', why would she bother fixing herself?_

The smart female ran towards the window, both of her hands were placed against it. Her hues grew in excitement when she saw the dark-haired smartass guy walking on the road of Konohagakure, his hair tied upwards like the usual, his hands were inside his pockets. Man, seeing how attractive his figure was made Shiho's feelings for him grew stronger. But there was one thing wrong.

Temari was with him.

"Temari...-san..?" She said, but inaudible enough for her boss to hear.  _They look pretty serious... Are they discussing something I shouldn't overhear? If that's the case, they shouldn't be talking about it in public. Anyway, a plan is a plan. I will proceed. I overhear it or not, it will not be my fault._

She rushed down the hallway, opening the door in an instant like almost kicking it off. As she made her first step outside, Shiho once again fixed herself, hoping that she's attractive enough to make Shikamaru fall for her. "Shikamaru-san!" The teen called, enough for the male and his friend look at her in a jiff. Shiho stopped in her tracks, maintaining a distance between her, Shikamaru and Temari when she went closer to them.

_I forgot to remove my laboratory gown!_

Temari landed her vert hues on the other female, then passing it onto Shikamaru. "I'm off. I'll be checking around Konoha to see if there are intruders around or of some sort, Shikamaru, then we'll meet outside the Hokage's headquarters," she said, turning away from the two without hearing the male's reply. But of course, he replied her with a "Yeah."

_Hokage's headquarters? I wonder what's going on..._

Shiho watched Temari as she walked away, but her news for Shikamaru couldn't wait any longer. "Shikamaru-san," she called, the male immediately diverting his attention onto her. "I'd say things straight to the point, so... I'm...begging you to listen to me," she took a short breath and then glanced back at Shikamaru with such a determined facial expression. "Shikamaru-san! I've been liking you ever since you've went here and asked us to decode a code from Jiraiya-san. That smile you gave me when you said you would come back...it struck me straight in my heart!"

"Wha--?!" The male was taken aback; he didn't expect this, but it didn't mean that he doesn't know what it meant. "Seriously? Why me?"  _I mean... I am the known 'least romantic guy' in the village. Why would Shiho..?_

Since Temari wasn't that far yet, she was able to hear what Shiho told him. But...didn't pay attention to it. She swung her giant folding fan behind her and made her way around Konoha. The next replies made by the two weren't inside Temari's hearing range anymore.

"Yeah, thanks, but sorry."

Shiho looked down, a forced smile on her lips. "...I understand."

Shikamaru placed his hands inside his pockets again and turned fully to Shiho. He sighed. "There's someone I like. She's pretty much smart too, and she's troublesome. But, I don't understand love, you know. I claimed that the types like  _you_  would be the ones pretty much I'm going to marry, but it ends up that I want that troublesome woman to be a part of my family register, make two kids, and all those future thoughts."

"Is it... _.her_?"

"Yeah. She's just here for business, anyway. So I can't really look at her beyond that. Of being more than friends, that is. Of even being my wife, in the first place," the latter scoffed. "Heh, I'm pretty sure she's not interested about such things."

_Geez, why am I even denying everything? And why am I telling her about all of these?_

"Why don't you go and follow her? I'm sure she's not that far yet. Even if she's not interested, you should tell her. Who knows what she thinks about you, right? Shikamaru-san," the female took a deep breath. "If you truly love someone, you can do anything for her. If you love her, you can tell her about your feelings. If you love her, you'd take whatever the risk is, even if she doesn't feel the same way."

Lightened, Shikamaru looked at Shiho as she made a lot of points. "Thanks, I'll..," he scratched the back of his head. "I'll do that soon."  _I already have done it, anyway._

"Soon?!" Repeated Shiho. "Why not do it now, Shikamaru-san?! 'Soon' might be too late!"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Shiho."

As Shikamaru vanished off from her sight to find the oldest of the Sand Siblings, Shiho's tears followed the path of her cheeks. Those tears splashed themselves on the cold, cemented grounds of Konoha. Since Shikamaru didn't look at her as she expected him to care, her hues furrowed in anger, the path of her tears could still be seen. "Why did you have to lie, Shikamaru-san? You will  **pay** for this."

 _What a drag._ Shikamaru gasped a bit when he somehow had recalled where Temari would be. "Hokage's headquarters, of course. How can I be so forgetful?" He scratched the back of his head in annoyance then sighed, vanishing into thin air after.

When he had showed himself again, Ino was already standing in front of him. "I-Ino?"

"Hn, I've been looking at you since you entered the village, Shikamaru. What's the problem? You seem like in a hurry," before Shikamaru could reply, Ino started another. "By the way, isn't Temari with you? I mean, she's visiting Konoha again, for, I don't know what but... Aren't you suppose to be doing your job?"

"As her escort?"

"No, idiot! The confession!" Said Ino, quite aggravated.

Shikamaru was taken aback. He sighed once again. "Uh, I...'m actually looking for her; have you seen her?"  _I don't. I know where she's waiting. I just need to divert Ino and Chouji's attention off from our relationship. I promised myself this will remain low profile._

"I think she's in the Hokage's headquarters right now. Go for it, Shikamaru! Me and Chouji will be rooting for you!"

"Thanks, Ino," once again, Shikamaru left.

"So, he...dumped Ms. Shiho?" Asked Chouji.

Ino turned to him. "What do you think?" She asked back, shoving at Chouji the obvious and then ate one ball of the dango she was holding.

\---

The two, as told, were outside the Hokage's headquarters, leaning on its walls. They were currently waiting for Shizune to go out from the room and tell them if they could speak to the Hokage already. There were buzzes made inside, a sign that they were talking about something--probably important things to be tended to soon. Patiently, like what they've done for each other, they waited outside, until Shizune says so.

"Are you two over on the discussion?"

"Yeah. It's not something important, anyway."

With usual facial expression, she looked up at him. "It wasn't? But I heard she confessed to you."

Almost falling off from leaning on the wall comically, Shikamaru managed to regain himself. "She did confess, but it wasn't like I feel something for her too, you know."

"You turned her down?"

"Yeah. It will be troublesome if I make her hope that I can return her feelings, or I will be able to learn to love her or something like that,"  _besides, I already love someone else._

"I see."

"What do you want for a man?"

"Wha- What's with that sudden quest-"

"Just answer it."

"Too blunt, Shikamaru. Too blunt!" Whispered Ino as she and Chouji glanced from behind the tree near the shop. "Could you put a bit of romance in it, at least?"

"Well, that's Shikamaru. What would you expect from him?" He replied, munching on his favourite junk food.

_Well, Chouji's right._

"The most description of a man I really like wouldn't be you, of course, that's a given," joked Temari, which she assumed Shikamaru took as too. "Probably, Sasuke?" She chuckled.

"I love you, Temari. I won't fall for that. You're just trying to make me jealous. Besides, Sasuke's already courting Sakura. So, I don't see that happening. After all, you just told me you lo-"

Temari smiled. "You kept complaining, you're like a girl. You're a sexist--like this has to be done by a man and vice versa crap. You kept saying I am troublesome. You said I am too noisy and you didn't want to talk to me or something along that. You said I'm the cruelest kunoichi around and that I'm scary. But why me? You're too hard to predict," her facial expression loosen, her hues casting down.

"Because this is love we're talking about, Temari," he replied, which made the female mentally flinch. "When it is about love, it is unconditional. You can't tell yourself who to love, you can't choose who and how to love. It comes. If it's not, it goes. It's simple as that. I am saying this not because I want to embarrass myself, I'm telling you this because I love you, Temari. And I wouldn't hesitate to make you a part of my family... My wife." There were pink tints across his face, but he's keeping it just like that. "I don't need reasons to fall in love, Temari. I am smart enough to know that I am in love."  _Damn... Why am I feeling nervous? I've already confessed to her but... Geez, this woman sure is making everything hard for me._

Ino raised her right fist up high, screaming inside that Shikamaru finally had let his feelings out. "Yeah, you got this, Shikamaru! Make her yours!" Her eyes turned into comical arrows, showing how excited she was for the female's reply.  _Surprisingly, there wasn't a tint of shock on Temari's face when Shikamaru told her he loves her._

_But no matter how many times I have to confess, I will confess. This is a man's work, after all._

"Pfft-" started Temari. "I didn't know you'd look uncool saying things to me like that," she said. "Again."

"Hey," replied Shikamaru. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Did I hear right, Chouji?  _Again_? Did Temari just say  _again_?"

Chouji nodded, but was unsure. "I think she did say  _again_."

Temari let out a soft laugh. "Silly. You already have everything I want for a man to be, Shikamaru. Besides," she cut off. "Nara as a surname won't be that bad," then grinned at him.


	16. Conducting Plans

_"No one should find this out."_

That line kept running in Shikamaru and Temari's mind ever since the end of their meeting with the Hokage.

_"As expected from the Kazekage; he had delivered the two of you here as soon as possible. The mail was sent four days ago, which would be that when he received it, it was immediately handed over to you. Possibly, in the same time. Gaara sure is working hard for Suna," a smile was carved on her lips. "I was expecting that he'd make you two take a short break; but since we're already here, I might as well start your purpose of arriving in the village."_

_The two remained silent. Temari was proud and happy--happy because the Hokage could see Gaara's hardwork, and proud because she's his big sister. However, both waited for Tsunade's command._

_"How is your wound, Temari? Are you feeling well?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. Suna's medical ninja are thankful to you, so as I am, for handing over the book of medication to them. It helped me recover well, and fast."_

_"Good. I know no one else that Daimaru knows so I need your help on this."_

_"I knew it."_

_Shikamaru glanced at her, surprised. "What do you mean you knew it?"_

_Temari downcast her head. "...I knew Daimaru was the person who stabbed me. I saw his face when he did. I tried to shake it off, hoping that it wasn't him, but Hokage-sama's here, confirming it. His facial expression has completely changed, different from that one moment he confessed to me."_

_...Confessed to you?_

_"From a happy-go-lucky one, when I saw him look at me, he was really angry. And his eyes looked like he was reanimated; well, of course he was, since he's already dead. I don't know who was controlling behind him but I have a hint that this person hates me deeply."_

_"Do you have an idea who?"_

_Temari shook her head. "Aside from Sen, Yome, Matsuri, Yukata, Daimaru, Shikamaru and my little brothers, I don't think I'm close with anyone else."_

_"Unless, these people are the ones you fought with," stated Shikamaru. "Assuming that these people are the ones you've already killed: Tayuya, Kujaku or some shinobi you wiped off out your way."_

_"That's one theory."_

_"Since Daimaru, as you've said, was reanimated, it isn't possible that Tayuya and the others were reanimated as well," sighed Tsunade. "These people just don't know when to give up, huh," continued the oldest one. She placed both of her elbows over the table, held both of her hands together then used it as a support as she leaned her jaw on it. Green hues stared intently at the two. "I want you to do 'this'."_

While walking, Shikamaru's hands were inside his pockets. Both him and Temari were in deep thought; no one was talking or trying to converse with each other.  _When did Daimaru confess to her..? Somehow, I'm feeling kinda pissed off._

Closing his fists, he decided to turn to Temari. "Are you sure you're gonna do that?-"

"Is it okay with you?-"

Both had spoken in unison. Shortly, they realised that they were thinking the same thing. They wouldn't find the answer to their problem if they wouldn't talk to each other about it, so, as a man, Shikamaru started to discuss about  _that_ thing. Besides, both were smart enough to know what they would do next.

"Well...," glanced Shikamaru away. "We've got no choice but to follow the orders given. Besides, if it's the only way we got to capture the person behind this small reanimations, then... We really have to do it."

"Is it okay with you?"

"...Yeah, I mean... It's a little bit off. But I have no right to decline. I'm just a Chuunin, she's a Hokage. I need to respect and follow that plan," finalised the teen. When he decided to glance at Temari, she was looking down, a frown was on her lips. It was unusual to see that kind of expression on her face, since she's known to be militant, stoic and rough. And seeing that just made Shikamaru lose it.

Temari was against the plan. But just like Shikamaru, she had no right to complain nor decline. It was the plan--for the betterment of the villages and for every individual.

Shikamaru pulled Temari's hand with him as he made his way out into a dark alley. Right on the wall, he pinned his girlfriend on it like a piece of paper with written reminders. With furrowed yet serious brows, he stared right into Temari's hues.  _I don't want someone else to get it before me. Shit, what do I do? I already dragged Temari here; it will be a complete waste if..._

He held Temari's face close. "Temari," he began, pink tints scattering around his face again. Slowly, Shikamaru moved his face towards hers, readying himself to plant a kiss on her rather soft, kissable lips. Freely, Temari accepted that move. She closed her eyes, allowing the other to get her very first. Without asking, Shikamaru placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Temari had never experienced something like that. It felt like it was making them fly.

Because of the new feeling they were getting, Shikamaru couldn't help but pull the female closer and hold her tighter. It was the very first time Shikamaru kissed someone, the intimacy it was giving was heating him up. On the other note, Temari's hands, which were pinned on the wall minutes ago, were now running on the back of the chuunin.

_Shit. This feeling is far different from that dream. An actual one like that...and with the person I love... I-I don't think I can hold back. Damn!_

Shikamaru's hand began tracing Temari's well-shaped legs. He opened the slit of Temari's black kimono, then slid his hand inside. He moved it upwards, then downwards, causing Temari to let out a stifled moan. He paused from having intense kisses with his girlfriend as he moved his way to her neck. Temari, on the contrary, had crooked her head on the side to give him an easy access. They were too turned on to even pay attention to what both of them were doing, nor even thinking where they were. He was about to slide his hand deeper when Temari stopped him from doing so.

"...?"

"We've got...," she huffed, unable to look at the lad. "...mission to do, right-"

"Oh? I wonder where's Shikamaru," Chouji's voice was heard from a distance.

Shikamaru jolted from just knowing who the voice belonged to, while Temari was intently listening to their conversation. "Ssh," commanded the female blonde.

"He's probably around doing his missions or out of the village meeting Temari," replied Ino, unsure as well. _Since he kinda ditched us when we went to the Yakiniku Q to meet the 'people' of the Sand. So, meeting Temari is either his mission or..._ Ino couldn't help but form a hidden smirk on her lips.

Chouji made a smile, one that looked suspicious. "I'll take the second option," then took a piece of his favourite snack.

"What's with that face, Chouji?" Retorded the other blonde. It took her a few seconds before realising; her hues grew in surprise and amazement. "Ah! Don't tell me I'm actually-!" Her words were cut in the mid-air when they both turned to the left, only to see a figure of Shikamaru and Temari casually standing together. "...right!"

Chouji stopped on his tracks for a moment to check on the figure.  _Right. This is Shikamaru and Temari, giving us a surprised expression. They shouldn't feel this surprised if they weren't doing something else. Geez, Shikamaru..._ After a few thoughts, Chouji continued walking. "Well, you know, Shikamaru. He likes doing  _missions_ outside the village."

Ino noticed Chouji's demeanour. But being able to pick things rather slow, the blonde retaliated. "Hey, Chouji! Didn't you see Shika-"

 _Did he just ignore us..?_ Asked Shikamaru to himself, somehow thankful to his actions.

"Well, you know Ino!" He chuckled. "There are things that should be kept."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ino with a low tone, and quite impatient-sounding.

Chouji kept a smile on his lips as he ate his favourite junk food.  _You know... 'That'._


	17. Unofficially Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone of you is confused, this is an 'insert'--actually a brief explanation of Chapter 6 & 7.

The wind has been blowing non-stop ever since the two had arrived here. Leaves, which had fallen from their respective trees, were rolling on the cemented ground of the said village as the wind swept them away. Temari's kimono was being tugged by the said release, so as Shikamaru's tied up ponytail. Both had their hands together, as if praying.

"Yosh," began Shikamaru. "Yotto," he said after as he stood up.

"That really puts an end to it?" Asked Temari. Though her face says like she wasn't concerned in any bit, she actually was...for Shikamaru.

Since he's fond of her, he was able to tell. "Don't look at me like I'm gonna cry again," he fired. "Dad's definitely in a happy place right now," the male let out a sigh. "Besides, mom gave him a loud, strong punch before he left the Earth. Geez,"  _Mom is really scary._ Unconsciously, he darted his hues towards the sand blonde female.  _Like her._

Temari chuckled. "I didn't say anything," she explained. "I just couldn't believe Shikaku-san will still ask for a favour like that to Kurenai-san," continued the lass, putting a respective address before their names. "Even if after his death."

"It's troublesome but it already happened. We were aware that all of us were under Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu, but we played along. I wanted to see him too, I wanted to spend time with my father for the last time, I wanted to see my mom let out her usual, happy smile again. I wanted to..."

Temari couldn't do anything but offer her arms for him. She wrapped it around him, pulling him deeper. The female wanted the other to feel the warmth, she wanted him to feel that he wasn't alone, in any way.

"!!" Though surprised, Shikamaru just let it be. No one else had done this to him, except to his mom and dad, since he would claim things like this a 'drag'. His arms moved on his own, wrapping them around the female's rather perfect figure. It was obvious Shikamaru was crying, judging from the small sniffs he was doing, but she couldn't blame him--he had no time to cry at that moment he lost his father. Besides, crying in the middle of a battle field was unforgivable. Showing a little weakness in the field wasn't really tolerated, knowing he's a shinobi.

The kunoichi felt him hug her back, but she didn't say anything. Even if Shikamaru is a man, he still needed to let things out. The rule of 'a man shouldn't cry' doesn't always need to be applied.

 _That's why, in this mission the Hokage had given us..._ "I won't let you die."

"Like I'm planning to give myself an easy death, Shikamaru."

The male teen pulled off from hugging the other, only to realise that she was grinning.  _Man, this smile keeps getting me. What a drag._ After a few seconds, he regained his usual composure. Now turning to his dad, he spoke. "Dad, take a good look of this woman over here. She'll be a part of my future. And our clan."

Hearing that made the other blink in surprise, but blushes were still not seen. Fixing those words together gave her a hint: Shikamaru is planning to marry her--make her a Nara. "You mean..?" She trailed off as soon as she saw the male's serious, yet convincing stares toward her. On the other hand, Temari turned to Shikaku's grave. "I'd just want to see if he's gonna cry again," she chuckled. "And once he did, I'll tell you."

"That again?" Replied the shadow user, scratching the back of his head. "You keep bringing up the past."

Only a smile was released by the female.

\---

_"Kurenai-sensei?" A familiar voice of the most genius in the village had echoed around the place. Three consecutive knocks were delivered on the door, hoping she'll open it up soon._

_The door opened in an instant, revealing a figure of a child, who would be Asuma and Kurenai's daughter, no doubt. She rushed near her big brother, her arms spread up high. "Big brother!" She called in excitement. "Mirai missed you sooo much!" She continued, moving her arms in a circle, indicating how big she missed Shikamaru._

_Temari couldn't help but suppress a chuckle because of her cuteness._

_But it was audible for Mirai to hear. The little one glanced at the blonde, blinking in question. Then, she returned her gazes back to the black-haired male. "Who she?" She asked, some words were off on her sentences. "She's beautiful! Is she big bro's girlfwend?"_

_Shikamaru laughed nervously. "She's not," replied the teen, denying the truth since they talked about being low-profile._

_Before the older male could even speak again to divert the little girl's attention, Mirai spoke again. "...What your name?" She asked, pulling her kimono down. She wanted to be carried by the Princess of Suna._

_Smiling, the blonde replied. "I am Temari of the Sand," then carried the little one on her arms._

_"Sand? That scawy!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "Mirai thought you already a Nara!" Then squeaked._

_Shikamaru was taken aback. "Wh...-"_

_Even Temari was unsure of what to say. Though they were aware that they're already together, not so normal things like this one still surprises them. Besides, they're not the type who'd go for romantic things like that. "Where's your mama?"_

_"Mama?" The girl looked from behind, shifting herself away from the blonde to see if she's about to come out. "Mirai went ahead of mama. So, Mirai expecting mama after her!" She explained. "Mama probably still busy?" Then blinked._

_"Give Mirai to me," asked Shikamaru. "She's might be too heavy for you," his voice was covered in concern._

_"No!" Exclaimed the young one. "I want Temawii-nee! Temawii-nee!" She argued._

_"Shikamaru, she's lighter compared to my metallic, giant folding fan," the shinobi of the Sand replied, not to mention that she really had her weapon attached on her back. It was being supported by the red ribbon wrapped around her waist just so it wouldn't fall._

_Upon hearing that, Shikamaru decided to not argue with them anymore. 'Sheesh, what a scary woman..'_

_"I'm sorry for attending to you this late, Shikamaru," a voice of a seemingly well-grown woman reached the three's hearing range, telling them that the person they're looking for already had made her appearance. Upon leaving the house, the first person she saw was Temari. Mirai, on the other hand, broke free from the cruelest kunoichi's arms and ran towards her mom. This time, Kurenai carried her._

_"We're not gonna ask too many questions, Kurenai-sensei. I just wanted to know about-"_

_"...Shikaku?" Asked Kurenai, her tone sounded like she was sure of it._

_The two heard the way she interrupted the male, but that didn't surprise them anymore. "Yeah, my dad," continued the lad. "What made you do that..?"_

_"The Genjutsu?" She let out a soft, stern chuckle. "I knew you would be able to notice of it," taking another sigh, she continued. "Shikaku talked to me in my dreams. It was so unlike him to ask me politely to use my genjutsu to the three of you. It was in the middle of the night when I paid your mother a visit and told them this. She said, "Shikaku might want to do something else before he rests," with her approval, I did as what I was told. I used my Genjutsu for three days, resulting to me resting for three days too. But don't worry, Shikamaru. I feel pretty fine now," she assured the lad._

_"I see."_

_"Your father wanted to see you well, Shikamaru. He wanted to spend time with you and your mother before he finally decides to rest, before he leaves the two of you. He was really, really happy to find you as he had expected, actually, more than that."_

_The raven-haired teen blinked in surprise. "More than?"_

_"Eh," replied Kurenai with a nod. "'More than' because he was able to see your future wife."_

_"Geez, dad is really troublesome," quoted Shikamaru, scratching his head in embarrassment. They were together right now, but that doesn't mean that they're gonna marry each other. "So mom knows, huh."_

_"I'm not surprised Temari of Suna is aware," chuckled the jounin._

_Only a nod was replied by her, allowing her to continue talking to Shikamaru._

_"Inoichi asked me about it too. He probably visited Ino as well," replied the oldest female._

_\---_

"Shikamaru!" Called a younger blonde as she waved her hand in the air. Sai was running after her.

Temari and Shikamaru both looked at the direction where she was, and when she stopped her tracks right in front of them, she let out a few pants first before speaking again. "My dad, he...!"

"Yeah, Kurenai-sensei told us the truth."

Blinking in question, the female turned back to Shikamaru. "...You and Temari? Why are you with Temari? You did mention to me and Chouji that you don't have a mission connected to Suna, somehow."

"Well, that's..," the teen trailed off, Temari taking over. "It happened to be an urgent one so we really have to go."

"Eh?" Ino questioned, quite frustrated. "But we're just starting to talk about interesting stuff!" She said, her eyes turning into that of as if suspecting Shikamaru something.

With a sweat forming at the side of his temple, the latter looked away, avoiding the thought that Ino probably was thinking about him and Temari. However, the Princess of Suna maintained a cool usual expression, enough for the suspecting female to think that nothing was going on between them.

Sai pulled her arm gently, stopping her from assuming more things. He shook his head, telling her to let them be. Sai could somehow feel something was really going on between them, but it would be better to follow the path they chose to be. If they wanted to be secretive about it, they couldn't do anything but to follow it. There's no use forcing someone to tell something he doesn't want to tell in the first place.

"But, Sai!" She replied, reasoning.

Shikamaru and Temari could hear her retaliating against her boyfriend's words and grips, but didn't really react on it.  _Thanks, Sai._

"Does he know?"

"Dunno. Sai is probably suspecting us from the inside," he said, blue blushes were on Shikamaru's face.


	18. Mistaken

"Will this even work..?" Shikamaru asked himself.

"...So, our first destination is actually at the club," began Temari whilst of shuffling through the documents she was holding, teal hues were almost planted in there, brows were furrowed like a militant as usual. "The club located near the library-structured office," a sigh was let out from the same person, until she rested her right hand on her side. "Let's start this mission; we can't waste more time."

He didn't reply.  _Still blunt as ever. Looking from this angle, compared to her actions in the Nara household, back when she smiles at me in most unexpected times, her troublesome chuckles, the way she said that Nara won't be bad as a surname, that one expression she did when I kissed her, the way she said she loves me...It's completely different from what I can see right now._ Shikamaru scratched his head.  _Even so, I like it the way she and our relationship is now. It's less troublesome this way._

As soon as Temari opened the door, it revealed a busy little community having fun. Most were drinking their hearts out, others were singing dizzily on the stage, there were girls pole dancing, other girls were on a man's table pouring beer on their empty glasses. This is a place where heartbroken, alone and tired shinobi go to once their missions are over.

"Man, this is messed up," mumbled Shikamaru, but was audible enough for Temari to hear.

Even so, they had to do the mission assigned to them. After all, this was given by the Hokage.

No eyes had landed on them; it seemed all of those who were here were too occupied to even pay attention. Quickly, a girl approached Shikamaru.  _Just_ him. "You might haven't asked, but I give services that only people like you--a strong and capable shinobi--would be able to experience. It happens here," she pointed below her belt. "...that connects to...here," then pointed below Shikamaru's belt. The female gave him a wink and flirty smile as she did her best to encourage him to come with her.

"!!" The teen was taken aback. In an instant, pink tints were scattered across his face. Seeing his reaction made the other woman smirk slightly.  _I... I didn't know Konoha have this kind of..._

"Come on, let's go!" She said, pulling Shikamaru's wrist with her.

"Huh? But..," he looked at his girlfriend, hoping that Temari would do something to stop her.

But he was wrong.

"Ah, don't tell me she's your girlfriend? Quite a tough-looking one, I should say. You have a bit...different taste compared to other women," she giggled. "Because of that, I like you even more! Let's go!" She invited more desperately.

They both didn't say they were together, they didn't say they weren't either.

Temari pulled Shikamaru closer to her rather harshly by pulling the neckline of his black tights towards her. Yet, instead of seeing her fight for what's originally hers, it was actually the other way around that Shikamaru mentally protested in his mind. Closely and inaudible for the third person to hear, Temari whispered to the genius. "Do what she wants. But while you're having fun, gather information about our enemies. I'll go look around to some other parts of this place to see if I can get any," after that, he was thrown over next to the female.

"Oh?~ Arguments already? Don't worry, I'll treat your boyfriend good! I'll make him experience the ecstasy you can't give him."

"Enough chit-chat!" Ordered Temari, then glanced at Shikamaru. A glance that said: do your work; don't slack off--don't enjoy too much.  _A reanimation? Again?_

This made the other shudder in surprise. Temari looked really annoyed, but he couldn't seem to understand why since she's the one who ordered this thing to happen. Shikamaru was about to stand up for himself, since men couldn't stay in debt to a woman for a long time, but then, she told him what to do. If he would follow her, as his girlfriend, that would definitely hurt, Shikamaru knew. But if he wouldn't follow the given order, she would be mad too. He didn't know what to do.

Temari turned away, not really wanting to hear any complaints from Shikamaru anymore.  _Besides... We have to do this...in order to find the respective people behind what had happened to me. After all, we did tell each other that no matter what happens, once we accepted a mission, we are bound to do anything to complete it. We're gonna do it. We can do this._ ** _I trust Shikamaru_** _._

She sat on a vacant chair quite afar from the place where Shikamaru was dragged by some woman. Her teal hues remained on that same direction as it blinked, but it was never removed.  _No matter how I convince myself that Shikamaru won't do 'it'... Come on, he's a guy! He could easily fall for that, even if his genius brain would tell him not to, his body would. Somehow, I'm getting pissed off._

To wipe the small anger she was feeling, she stood from the table where the bartender was to order something that a woman could take. But instead of naming something, she just asked for a glass of water. She remained sitting there, but still couldn't help to glance back at the direction where she left Shikamaru.  _That's it! I'm going to check on him!_

Therefore, she marched back to where the room was. A deep alley was passed by the cruelest kunoichi, until she reached the door which she assumed would be leading to where her boyfriend was.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

"Kyaaa! Stop, stop!"

"...I have no choice but to do  _this_!"

The female moaned. "Ah!~ Please stop!"

 _W-What's happening in there?!_ Temari's hues widened in surprise; her feelings were curiosity, anger and...jealousy.  _This Shikamaru! He's having too much fun!_  Told Temari to herself, wherein the truth, she was annoyed Shikamaru would fall for some lowly temptation like that. Like she said, she couldn't blame him--he's a man, after all.

Shikamaru scoffed. "So this is what it is, huh?"

_This is what it is what? What did he mean? What is he trying to do to her? That's it!_

"Shikamaru!" Exclaimed the kunoichi as she opened the door using a strong kick.

What she saw was the female being strangled, but wasn't that too hard since Shikamaru doesn't really hurt women. He just wanted her to stop from her tracks, since he had found out that she's one of the culprits behind what Daimaru did. Shikamaru wasn't really doing anything related to what Temari had in mind. "What...is this?"

"Ah, Temari. I was waiting for you to arrive," started Shikamaru. "Man, you're late. Take care of this woman."

"I thought you were doing..?" Blinked Temari in surprise.

"W-What?! I won't do that!" Denied Shikamaru, tints were once again sprayed on his cheeks. "Geez, what the hell.."

Temari scoffed. "As expected from someone who has no sex appeal."

"Says the one who actually  _doesn't_  have any sex appeal."

 _Are they fighting..?_ Thought the other female.  _Now is my chance!_ She tried to escape from the two, but had forgotten she was under Shikamaru's shadow manipulation technique.

But that little banter they had loosen Temari's anger, jealousy and curiosity down. "Well, then," she replied, glancing back at the culprit, and actually resuming where Shikamaru and her had left off. "Mind telling us what you're after, little miss? Or you will be sealed, and wouldn't be able to be reanimated again for better purposes."

"Hey," whispered Shikamaru. "Aren't you provoking her too much?"

Teal hues were still at the other female's figure. "Well, a casting of Dai Kamaitachi won't be that hard for me-"

"Alright, alright! I'll speak up, just shut it!"

_Wow, she really did intimidate her. As expected._

"Shiho reanimated us. If you met that person with weird looks? The one with round glasses, and spiral designs on it? That's her; she's a cryptographer of Konoha. I don't remember who she's working for, but that's what I remember. I think I overheard her speak to someone else saying "a plan to get Shikamaru-san" but I'm not really sure."

"Oh~?" Replied Temari, amused. "Thanks for the helpful information," she smirked. "Sleep well."

"Eh? Ah? W-Wai--"

"Sealing team! Do it!"

Two people arrived, sealing the reanimated figure soon. She was seen comically crying before she took all of the seal that she needed. From there, another two people from the sealing team had reached for her body, took her with them and would be buried back on her grave after.

Sigh...

Without speaking to the other, she went out. No choice, Shikamaru followed her. From outside the door, the owner of the club was looking at them rather suspiciously. This made the blonde step once from behind, Shikamaru gasping once deep inside. "So, how was the pleasure? How was the ecstasy? Did you two-"

"We did  **not**!" Replied Temari in annoyance and continued walking off.


	19. Maito Gai and Rock Lee

"So... How did you do it? How did you find it out?"

"It was pretty obvious," said Shikamaru, proudness could be traced on his voice. "I saw in her eyes that she's a reanimated one. So, that's already a hint. When she invited me, she wasn't really inviting me for some excitement. She lured me in there to kill me."

_...Kill...you..?_

Upon hearing that made Temari remember what had happened days before. Those moments she had reminisced itself as if they were done automatically. However, just so Shikamaru wouldn't worry about her like what he did back then, she tried to wipe it off away. The jounin didn't say anything about it, thus kept quiet.

"I found out that that was what she was trying to do, so I played along to lure her into my trap. Fortunately, she did. That was when you heard funny noises from the inside of the room. I used my technique to stop her from moving, so good thing you came. I don't really hurt women."

Temari's silence captured the attention of the genius. The noir-haired male blinked in question as he titled his head to see her face. "Hey, Temari?" Without hearing her reply, her facial expression explained what she was thinking. It was, once again, an unusual face she did. "If you're worried about me being killed, don't worry about it," he said, looked up shyly and glanced away. "...I don't want to see you sad, anyway."

"..!"

Though already official to each other, things like this was still surprising for them. Even if both of them are smart, when it comes to romantic things, they are no different from the others.

"I KNEW ITTTT!"

Two shinobi, dressed in green tights as if relatives, had jumped from the rooftop near where Shikamaru and Temari were standing. "...Lee..?" Mumbled Shikamaru in surprise. "And... Gai-sensei? What are you two-"

"So Lee and I had the right intuition."

Temari stayed there, dumbfounded.

Gai placed both of his arms over his chest, a grin flashed towards the two shinobi. "Lee told me the real thing!" Lee and his teacher released comical tears from their round eyes. "They are maximising the time of their youth, Lee! You should, too!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! I'm already trying to court someone!" He saluted.

"I see," there was an awkward pause between them, until Gai decided to turn to Rock Lee with surprised facial expression. "Eh?!! I didn't know when and who, but I'm so proud of you!" He held his student on his shoulders and then did a massive crying once again.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Then, he returned the crying.

"Geez, are they serious?" Shikamaru commented.

"...I can't stand this," replied Temari after sighing.

"So," started Gai, his strong emotions had subsided, so as his student's. "State the relationship between you two, Temari of Suna, Shikamaru. You two are suspicious enough," continued the older jounin.

"Yes!" Agreed Lee. "There was one time me and Naruto were stalking the two of them, Gai-sensei! And they were feeding each other shrimps!"

_...They were stalking us..?_

"Shrimps? That's cheap," replied Gai.

_Hey, hey. Don't make it sound like I'm a cheapskate or something. My demeanour had me--I just felt like feeding her that one shrimp. It wasn't indicated to any... Well, it was. Besides, that's the only food available around-_

"What a cheapskate," commented Gai.

_Ah! Gai-sensei really said it! Geez.._

"But that is actually a good step from taking someone you like to marriage."

"Hey, Gai-sensei," cut Shikamaru out. "We're not that of in a hurry. We'll take time to know each other well. If we have to get on to the stage of dating before getting in a relationship, engagement and marriage, we will."

In surprise, Temari turned to Shikamaru, thinking he had blown their secret promised to each other. "Shika-!"

"That is, if we ever are planning to be together. But we're not. So stop jumping into conclusions, Gai-sensei, Lee," stated Shikamaru, which put the blonde female at ease.

"That line, Gai-sensei, that line!" Rock Lee said, pointing at Shikamaru. The other couldn't help but step back once. "He said that to me and Naruto three times already! Don't you think they're hiding something?" Asked the bushy-browed student, determination was in his eyes.

Gai sighed. "Actually, I have a proof."

_P... Proof..?_

The older jounin brought out a piece of book from his green-coloured jacket and opened it in the middle. It was Kakashi's book, but they didn't pay attention on it. What they were focused on was the contents the book that was about to be revealed. "When I heard this news from Lee, I quickly asked for Kakashi's help. Explains why I have his book," he grabbed small pieces of papers from it. "How about explaining these to us so our suspicions would be removed? Just so we won't bother you anymore, maybe?"

He showed them several pictures of Shikamaru and Temari together.

There was the picture where Shikamaru fed Temari a shrimp.  
Their time inside the hot spring.  
The shadow holding the paper that flew in front of Temari with a "Temari Na-" written on it.  
When Temari was brought inside the Nara Household.

Almost every picture when they spent time together was captured by Kakashi, Gai and his most loyal student, Lee.

"Those are..," she cut off. "Obviously fakes," facial expression had no change at all.

"That again?!" Exclaimed Lee, but he wasn't surprised at all. He was sort of expecting that they would reply that to them too.

 _We're running out of excuses..._ Thought Shikamaru. He mentally scratched the back of his head and took places with Temari. "Sorry, Gai-sensei, Lee, we got things to do."

"Sorry, but I refuse, Shikamaru-san!"

"Hah?" Replied the teen, unsure.

"You did mention almost the same thing before too! But instead, you and Temari-san had headed to the Ichiraku Ramen before letting her off, even though you did say she was in a  _hurry_!"

Temari flinched.  _We were found..?_

"That was," halted Shikamaru, glancing at the kunoichi. "Of course, she had to stuff herself out first before she goes back to her village. Walking back from here to there was no joke, since it takes three straight days to arrive there," explained the Nara.

"Sure it does," replied Gai. "But one doesn't simply feed each other slowly, knowing Temari of Suna was in a hurry. A friend doesn't have to feed someone," grinned the jounin.

Shikamaru clenched his fist, his facial expression changed in determination. "Yes, we were."

"Eh..?"

"I KNEW IT!" Exclaimed Rock Lee, throwing his fist in the air in excitement. But that feeling of Lee had immediately subsided.

"Yes, we weren't in any of those speculations," then Shikamaru held Temari's hand. From there, they began walking off.

"Wow, that's the most weird response I've ever-" Rock Lee turned to his teacher. "Gai-sensei! Stop crying!" The little bushy-browed cried too, right after Gai did.

"They are  _indeed_ maximising their time of youth, Lee! YOU SHOULD, TOO!" He replied in excitement, wiping his rather comical tears.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! I have someone in my life! It's...," he whispered in Gai's ear, which made his hues widen in surprise.


	20. Chouji's Expectations

Both Shikamaru and Temari were walking towards the library-structured base this time. The mission that they had to do next was to track Shiho down. By finding her whereabouts, they would easily get a hold of Daimaru, Kin and Tayuya too.

"When are we going to tell them about us?" Began the world-renowned genius.

"I'm sure that time will come; we need not to hurry, you see," replied the kunoichi, facial expression had no change at all. It appeared like it was her nature to be a militant, blunt and stoic type of person. And that definitely had captured Shikamaru's attention. Of course, she was as troublesome as his mom and other girls out there, but he had seen the potential in her of being a Nara.

One that he couldn't explain at the moment.

"Chouji did tell me something."

_The day after Rock Lee and Gai interrogated the two._

_"Chouji, sorry for calling you out this late-"_

_"It doesn't matter, Shikamaru, as long as you're gonna treat me to Yakiniku Q after this!"_

_"Geez," sighed his friend after he scratched the back of his head. Though he didn't say he would treat him out, the genius had proceeded anyway. "Unfortunately, as time goes by, more and more people are seeing me and Temari as more than we already are."_

_"I can tell. Ino later had found out, Akamaru also claimed that he could sense something between you and Temari--as I heard from Kiba, I haven't heard anything from Sakura yet, Shino could also tell, Hinata is aware, Naruto is still suspecting the two of you, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Hokage-sama, Shizune-san could also tell. You know, Shikamaru," sighed Chouji. "Even though everyone knows you're a genius, and Temari is also a smart person, you two are still no different compared to others."_

_Shikamaru was taken aback. He didn't know his best friend had done quite good observation about them._

_"Plus, your actions say so," continued the chubby lad. "Whenever you're with her, your actions won't stop."_

_"What do you mean 'won't stop'?"_

_"Your affection for her is always shown. No wonder people suspect you as much as I did before."_

_"Hey, your case was different. I've told you about it before I made those actions you're saying," explained Shikamaru._

_He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Remember that one moment when you two were on that dark aisle doing intense kisses?"_

_"W-We didn't have to go to that issue, Chouji!" Retaliated the Nara._

_Hearing Shikamaru stutter about something that would embarrass the other made Chouji feel amused. "Maybe, the reason why people suspect you two is either you show too much affection which leads to all the obviousness, you two appear not like business partners anymore, there's something between the two of you that is worth seeing... Something that could tell people that something's going on between the two of you. That something is completely unexplainable. A spark."_

_"A spark?"_

"I see. So that's what it is, huh?" Shared the lass. "Well, if that's really it is, then I suppose we shouldn't deny it. We don't have to tell them the truth too, since they shouldn't be involved in a relationship only we should have to deal on."

Hands in his pockets, he replied. "I guess I can't really say 'no' to that."

_"Yeah, a spark."_

Chouji's words continued in Shikamaru's mind as it was reminisced. It felt like the conversation happened a few minutes ago.

_Shikamaru didn't reply, thus just gave the other a look of 'what 'spark'?'. This delivered an idea to Chouji that he needed to explain further. Besides, he claimed his friend was no different from others when it comes to things like this, so he began explaining._

_"I'm talking about the chemistry you two build. Even if you seldom see Temari because of the distance of our villages, there's this 'something' that makes the two of you fun to look at. Those little insults you give each other--though, normally, when you tell that insult to someone, they will feel really insulted. Like that one guy with puppets."_

_"You mean, Kankuro, her little brother?"_

_"Yeah, even that. You seem close to her little brothers," exhaled the chubby latter. "No wonder people suspect you," before ending his statement, he followed it up with another. "Especially those smiles you exchange to each other. Knowing you find women troublesome, who would have thought you can smile to her like that? You never smiled like that to your previous enemies before--Kin, Tayuya, Kujaku. Even to your friends, Ino being the closest one."_

_Shikamaru was out of words. Now, Chouji was making sense._

_"You treat Temari differently, and she does the same to you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When did she grin to anyone? She never had done that to her little brothers."_

_"...She probably grinned before too, it's just that-"_

_"She probably did, but understandable since those people are close to her. She never smiled at Daimaru, even after he was reanimated. Do you remember?"_

_That was the moment the mission he and Temari had to complete had snapped in Shikamaru's mind. He had to track them down, especially Shiho._

Standing in front of the library-structured building was the genius of Konoha and the kunoichi of Suna. It was completely designed like that exclusively for cryptographers of the 'now', the 'new generation' and the following ones. "Here we are," said Shikamaru, eyes were pinned at the amenity.

"This doesn't look any different from that one club we went before," stated Temari. "Do you know how that Shiho person looks like?"

"I didn't take a good look of her when I saw her in their workroom, but I do remember she had a pair of glasses with swirls on the glasses itself, she had pale blonde hair colour tied in pigtail over her shoulder and pretty good at decoding things. She's the one who helped us reveal the message behind Jiraiya's last letter. She's often seen wearing her white laboratory gown."

"A pretty keen observation, I should say," replied Temari, quite amused.

To add more, Shikamaru continued. "She's-" his words were cut off in the mid-air when he saw the person they were looking for appear at the dark corner outside near the said building. "There!" The male pointed right after, chasing the girl next.

Temari couldn't do anything but to follow him. "Shikamaru, that might be a trap!"

Shikamaru heard her, and she's probably right. But his adrenaline rush had overcame him--remembering the moment how Daimaru stabbed Temari just really got in his nerves. He had, somehow, a feeling...a desire to kill her in an instant. Still, Shiho is a girl. He couldn't just hurt a woman.

_A few more steps... A few more distance! Only a few more! I'll definitely bring down the one who dared to hurt the person who's important to me!_


	21. Gaara's Solution

"Stop right there," commanded Shikamaru, Temari standing behind him.

Shiho, indeed, stopped running. Slowly, she turned towards where the two were standing. "If it isn't Daimaru's first and last love," she stated, her words were full of herself.

With a smirk on his lips, the genius then replied. "Definitely, Temari will be his last."

Both the blonde and the cryptographer jolted in surprise. They waited for the next words Shikamaru was about to say. Besides, he looked like he was still going to tell them something else, anyway.

"Because I will end Temari's feelings for him."

"But, I've never-," her words were thrown out, as Shikamaru continued speaking.

"I'm going to marry her. Tell him that," he said, his smirk had never faded. Temari was about to stop him from telling such lies, but she had seen in his eyes that he was doing those to get her off-guard, which lead to Temari agreeing.  _Though... That would be a great thing to have._ Unfortunately, it was all a part of the plan.

Annoyed, Shiho glared at him after removing her glasses. "Of course, I will. Because you won't be able to last long to even deliver that statement to him," furrowing her brows more, she proceeded. "Because I'm gonna end your lives together.  **Here!** "

 _A reanimation..? Again?_  But he didn't give an expression of worry at all. He expected this coming.

Even so, the two targeted to die kept on guard.

"Ground Element: Watered Spikes!" She casted that technique after three hand signs, then hit her palm on the ground. From the ground were big spikes executed as if they were being pulled up from below, then began throwing themselves towards the targets. "Avoid this then!"

The two separated ways, for they never desired pulling each other down. However, they contacted each other by stares, gestures, facial expressions and mouthed words.  _Why is she using a ground element technique? She's just a normal cryptographer. Who could be the person behind this? I think I have an idea._

"Temari!" Shikamaru moved his lips forward, saying the blonde had to go behind the ground element, execute a strong wind from her fan. With the command, the female nodded and did so. She swung her fan from side to another side, wind was released from it. Shiho smirked, jumped backwards to avoid the technique.

However...

"Shadow Manipulation Technique!"

\---

"How is the find going?"

"Well, Kazekage-sama," replied one of the Suna ninja as immediate as possible. He bowed before the Lord of the Country of the Wind and excused himself.

As of this moment, every ninja of the Sand were doing their respective jobs to track down the brain of all these reanimations possessing non-ninja villagers and conducting an unnecessary fight inside the village itself. Gaara couldn't waste more time, giving up wasn't advisable, now that he's already near to find the culprit behind the issue of his sister being stabbed by a kunai.

"Kazekage-sama," called another jounin, his head down before the Lord. "I have gathered another news of the enemy's whereabouts."

Gaara didn't reply. He was patiently waiting for the other's next statements.

"He is spotted near to where the princess and her friend, who most certainly goes by the name Nara Shikamaru, are fighting against this person who's called 'Shiho'."

"I see," cheaply replied Gaara.

"Orders, Kazekage-sama?" Asked the jounin, awaiting to whatever the red-haired male was about to say.

 _The fight had already begun, I see. I'm sure Temari could take her on easily, not to mention that she has a back-up._ Upon making thoughts, Gaara couldn't help but give off a small smile.  _Probably, Temari being the back-up. However... We should kill this person as soon as possible, before he could take down one of them._

"Sir..?"

"Where is his exact location?"

"502, 29, Kazekage-sama."

After nodding, Gaara began teleporting to the said place--turning to pieces of sand and completely vanishing. Not exactly to where the enemy was lying, but quite near from him. Gaara couldn't just randomly appear in there and execute a fight. It might lead to him being the bait. The jounin he left had saluted after he decided to leave. "Keep tracking him down," said Gaara as his final order for today.

Yet...

"If it isn't the Kage of the Wind," said the enemy, turning to the exact coordinates where Gaara decided to land and hide himself. However, that didn't surprise the lad, in all honesty. He was ready to decapitate this person, if that would be needed.

\---

The pale blonde let go of a gasp, her body now unable to move. Sweats began running down from her temple down her jaw, then splashing themselves on the ground after. She wanted to move out and execute another ground element technique, but in her state right now, it's pretty impossible to happen.

"Shadow Manipulation Technique is a success," said Shikamaru, sweating. "Now, it's your turn Temari. Give it all you got."

"You don't have to remind me," replied the lass, a smirk on her lips. Temari bit her thumb, blood flowing from it was used to draw a line on the face of her weapon, then said, "Dai kamaitachi no jutsu! Kiri kiri mai!"

Kamatari finally showed itself, saying "kiri" upon appearance, and now ready to  _definitely_ decapitate the other.

\---

"Attacks such as this, don't work on me."

The man, who had detonators around his body, began removing one of them and threw them at the red-haired. Unfortunately, Gaara's defenses were strong that his explosions couldn't penetrate through his covers. And seeing Gaara only shielding right before him pissed him off so much to the extent that he approached the Kage with a kunai and explosives in his arms. "You're pissing me off!"

Gaara immediately shifted directions and appeared behind the enemy. As quick as possible, the enemy turned back, swung his hand to hit Gaara with his kunai. But the Kazekage's appearance behind him was a mere play. It wasn't a shadow clone type of technique, but was just swift ways of shifting from one direction to another. And since it was a fake, Gaara didn't really go behind the latter.

"Sabakyuu!" Exclaimed the lad, raising his hand up high, sands gathering around the man. "Sabaku-"

The enemy didn't want to die by Gaara's techniques. That was why he found this a moment to die by his own bombs than Gaara's power. He lit a match then lit one of the detonators which made him explode in an instant. Like the usual, the red-headed male was just standing there, his shield was up. Only a sigh was released by the young one.

\---

Kamatari, along with its wind power, was so close hitting the lass until she lost consciousness. This demeanour made the two blink in question, but didn't stop Temari from executing her technique but Shikamaru's shadow was already down. As soon as the power was finished showing itself, the two stood there, eyeing the unconscious body, if ever it was a part of the plan.

After a few seconds, the body moved, sending Temari and Shikamaru a gasp. They were ready if ever another attack would be executed. Both had their battle stance up, just in case.

"Uhh...," groaned Shiho. "Where...am I?" The cryptographer looked up, only to see the two looking at her. "Eh? Shikamaru-san? Temari-san? What...happened?"

"Temari!" Called Kankuro. "Gaara sent me here, is everything--" seeing Shiho's reaction right now gave Kankuro an answer. "Yeah, well, I guess-jaan."

"You," sternly called Temari. "Who are you?"

Instead of the stopping the blonde, Shikamaru let her interrogate the other. Besides, he wanted to be sure Shiho was back to herself.

"Shiho, a cryptographer of Konoha. Why, Temari-san?"

"I suppose that's her," the Suna shinobi stated, looking at the pineapple-haired guy this time.

"Temari, Kankuro," a hoarse voice was used, definitely from a certain red-haired Kage. "The brain of all of these is down, no need to fret now," he stated. Looking over at Shiho was the next thing he did. "She's not under of any control anymore."

"Huh? What happened..?"

Kankuro aided Shiho to stand up, but gave her no chance to speak to her crush--Shikamaru Nara. "Enough play for today," harshly stated the face-painted male.

Eyes locked on the moving Kankuro and Shiho, Gaara ordered the two. "Go back to Konoha, speak to the Hokage. Take care of yourselves," Gaara began executing his teleporting technique using his sands then vanished right in front of the two.

Shikamaru looked up at the blonde, smiling this time. "Let's go," he stated.

Temari nodded as a reply, facial expression didn't change. However, when Shikamaru moved his hand near her to hold them whilst they walk, the cruelest kunoichi couldn't help but get a bit flustered about it. Even so, she decided to return the hold, which made Shikamaru shudder and blush a bit.

The day had ended pretty well.


	22. Threat

_Somehow... Having all eyes on both of me and Temari aren't helping us act normally. It has been a few minutes since Kankuro decided to stare at us--Gaara's issue is different, though, since he always had that look in his face. The more he does this, the more it gets awkward. Man, troublesome..._

"So, is something going on between you and my sister-jaan?" Asked Kankuro, pointer finger and his thumb were on the line of his jaw, eyeing the two as if they'd done something wrong.

Gaara and Kankuro had followed where the red-haired had ordered his big sister and the most genius in Konoha to go to their allied village and do what they were supposed to do.

_"I see," stated the current Hokage of the said village upon hearing what had happened in the forests outside Sunagakure. Her green hues remained pinned on the two, Shikamaru avoiding them. Somehow, he had a hint as to why she had been staring at him for quite some time now. "So," when Tsunade was beginning to say something else, it immediately grabbed the genius' attention. He quickly shifted his gazes toward the Hokage, and waited to whatever she was planning to say._

_Temari, however, remained standing in front of the other, completely awaiting for an order. Shizune on Tsunade's left side, Sakura standing beside Tsunade. The Suna shinobi looked straight at the Hokage, only to notice her lips forming a smirk. This had taken her aback, but didn't let her reaction be noticed by the oldest female in the room. Yet, that one flinch the sandy blonde made had let Tsunade create an even bigger smirk on her lips._

_She looked like she knew something._

_"Is there something going on between you and Temari of Suna?" It was a question that seemed to sound straight-forward._

_Shikamaru was out of words at the moment, but Temari dislike taking over a question that wasn't for her that's why she didn't speak. However, her name was involved in the given question so she was somehow feeling of answering it instead of the latter. Yet, still didn't try to. "We...," the lad didn't know how to start. "Well, we..."_

_"We managed to defeat and seal Daimaru," said Temari. "Unfortunately, there were-"_

_"Sorry to cut you off, but I did hear from Sakura about what had happened. It'd be much preferred if you're going to answer my question," cleared Tsunade. She leaned her back on her swivel chair, crossed her leg on top of the other and looked intently at the two. "Well?"_

_The sandy blonde looked at the Hokage for a second, glanced at Shikamaru as they nodded simultaneously. "We-"_

_"We are, Hokage-sama. Since people began asking... We were able to notice, we were able to tell, and now, we are together."_

_"Hm, I see. Just as much I've seen back in the hot springs. You never failed to amuse me, Shikamaru."_

_Upon accidentally overhearing this, Kankuro had the urge to step in and shout at the pineapple-haired guy but Gaara stopped him; it didn't surprise the Jinchuuriki anymore. He remained calm, began stepping off as slowly as the usual, and went out of the amenity. Gaara was certain they didn't had the right to overhear more of it...especially if it's already called 'eavesdropping'. Karura had never taught them such irresponsible actions._

_"Gaara, where are you going?! Temari's with that ba-"_

_"Kankuro," called Gaara, stern-sounding like the usual. "Temari is old enough to tell herself what to do. We don't need to be there for her to come to a decision."_

_"But Gaara! We still need to be there! Who knows what that person might- I mean, yeah, we're close, he's a good guy, but still! We don't know what he can do or does around her!"_

_"Calm down," replied the youngest male, still walking ahead. His tone sounded normal, but it also felt like he was commanding his big brother. "Temari wasn't raised to be stupid. She's 20, she can stand on her own."_

_Now realising what the Kazekage meant, Kankuro slowly calmed down. Things had gathered in his mind--viewing, saying that Shikamaru is never a bad guy. They had been spending time for years, and never did he hear something unnecessary about the lad, except that he's lazy and doesn't involve himself to arguments or things that are troublesome enough for him. Kankuro clenched his fists. "I swear, if we meet, I'll crush his face."_

_"You don't want to see our sister sad, do you?"_

_"...That's true but.."_

_"Give her her happiness."_

_"I can do that but..."_

_"But?"_

_"I can't help it! I'll interrogate him once I see him-jaan!"_

_That didn't change Kankuro's views; however, the discussion, which the two siblings of the sandy blonde-haired female weren't able to hear, were continued. "Sakura did report that Daimaru was successfully sealed even if his body already exploded by the help of those detonators around him. Shiho was retrieved; but I heard there were two more around."_

_Temari sighed before proceeding. "Yes. Kin and Tayuya."_

_"If it was true that Daimaru was controlling Shiho's body to completely kill you," the Hokage paused for a bit, then continued. "Why are Kin and Tayuya still around? Aren't they supposed to be dead too?"_

_Shikamaru turned to Temari, then to Tsunade. "Is it possible that...?"_

Gaara didn't talk, thus only listened to the interrogation his big brother was doing.

"There's nothing going on between me and Shika-"

"Lies!" Insisted the puppeteer. "We've overheard that you and that pineapple-haired guy are already together! Hokage-sama was a witness!"

This took the blonde aback. She was about to tell it to her brothers, especially to Kankuro since Gaara seemed that he's not worried about it at all, when Shikamaru grabbed her right hand together with his and entwined it. He smiled at her and gave her an expression saying "I'm going to tell them; don't stress yourself," after an assuring facial expression, he returned to glance at the puppet user. "Yeah, we are."

Kankuro, not seeing this coming, almost fell from the open window he was sitting on. "Are you serious?!"  _Man, I didn't expect they'd open up that easily._ He mentally scratched the back of his head.  _But, hey. Good and bad choice. Look at his appeal; definitely the most unromantic guy in the whole world. But he's the smartest; smart enough to even make my sister fall for him. If Temari chose him, there's probably something in him that makes him different from the other...'attractive' guys out here._ Gaara's big brother crossed his arms over his chest, walking over towards the man.

The red-haired placed his right hand over his shoulder, shaking his head once. He was telling Kankuro to not do whatever he has in mind. But the puppeteer smiled a bit and thumbed up. Thus, Gaara letting him go, now his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, you," called the teen for Shikamaru once again. "You better take care of my sister or I'll have to do use KuroAri and Karasu for your immediate death. Even if my sister loves you, I don't care. Once I see her crying because of you, you'll really get it."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah,"  _how troublesome.._

Temari let out a chuckle. "He can't. He won't do that. He's too lazy to even make an effort about everything," she said jokingly towards the latter. "However, thanks for worrying about me, Gaara, Kankuro."

The pineapple-haired male just stood there, listening. He never dared to make a wrong move, because the shinobi of Suna are different from those who are of Konoha's in terms of killing. What they say is what they say; and upon Kankuro saying that was no joke. At all.


	23. Paperworks

Not interested in girls; finds them really troublesome. Developing feelings, but hiding it, anyway. Getting close to the person he likes, not to mention that the person he likes is someone he claimed to be the most troublesome and scary person. Finding out they have mutual feelings for each other. Like turning into love. Getting in a relationship, then hiding it from the rest of the group. Telling some people about their relationship.

The last part was something he really didn't expect to come; he wanted a low-profile relationship if ever he gets in  with someone. But somehow, opening up to some people had helped him loosen the strands in his chest. After that incident, he felt like it would be easier to show affection to the person he loves, only when those people who knew the thing going on between him and Temari wouldn't maliciously stare at him and record every move he'd do. It would be something that'd pull him off from his concentration to make the sandy blonde happy.

He sighed.

_...People are really troublesome._

After a few seconds, whilst on the rooftop, the pineapple-haired male finally lay himself on the cold grounds of Konohagakure. Just thinking about how freely he could move now and show Temari the affection he wanted to show her made him carve a silly smile on his lips.  _What am I thinking?_ Mentally facepalming himself, he glanced upwards--towards the peaceful clouds moving simultaneously. Afternoon is the best time to watch the clouds, thus, Shikamaru finding himself to be doing it.

However, the nature, siding playfully with him, had formed a structure that was close to the shape of Temari's face and her four-ponytails. It wasn't made perfect, but Shikamaru's imagination was making him think it was. Once again, just inside him, he ruffled his head. Though known to be smart, he couldn't get the less point of why he was  _unnecessarily_ thinking about his partner. It was unusual of him.

 _Sure, I did wish I want to be one of those clouds. Free, peaceful... But having a little spice in life isn't that bad._ He chuckled to himself, more of an amused sounding one than the usual chuckle a person would do. The wind, in no doubt, from the Village of the Sand, had blown itself and touched the skin of the lad. Shikamaru felt the cold, but it really didn't bother him that much. His eyes wanted to close themselves so he could finally drift off to sleep, but the thought that having Temari in his life had made him fully awake.

It took him a lot of minutes, almost close to an hour, before his mind finally let him do what he wanted. Yet, Izumo had appeared on the rooftop, standing before the young jounin. "Shikamaru, the Hokage summons you."

"Me?" Questioned the lad. Though wasn't in any mood to break from slacking off, he stood and placed both of his hands inside his pockets.  _Could it be that the Hokage is planning something like teasing me again? Geez._  Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, then looked straight at Izumo. He nodded, agreeing to follow right behind the latter. However, before vanishing into thin air, he yawned then proceeded to the quarters.

\--

"I didn't call you over to tease you, just so you know," started Tsunade, her hands intertwined in front of her while her jaw was over them.

This made Shikamaru flinch; she totally had what he was thinking before going over here. A small sweat drop appeared at the side of his forehead whilst his brows were comically furrowed. Of course, the Hokage would be that sharp.

"I need to you pile these papers together before 9:00AM," ordered the higher-up. Brown hues looked down at the lad as if striking him.

Getting the message, the pineapple-haired male nodded. "Right away, Hokage-sama."

 _Well, 'right away' wasn't the right word since I really am not the type who would do things 'right away'._ He shrugged.  _I'll do it, anyway._

When he was on his way to get those papers on his arms, Tsunade called for him again, without removing her hues from his movements. "Shikamaru."

Without answering the Hokage's call, Shikamaru turned to her, blinking and waiting for what she was going to tell him. "..?"

"The Kazekage had told me it was possible for the person behind all the reanimations that he's following Temari around; she's not safe. If he was able to hit her because she blocked you from harm by using herself as a cover, not to mention that  _that_  was pure luck because she used herself as a bait, the next time would be pretty much by plan. We can't say, but we can't deny either that he's definitely planning an assault to take down the Kazekage's sister."

_I can tell. I have known. Kin amd Tayuya's reanimations are still alive. If Daimaru's already sealed, and Shiho's back to normal because Daimaru's the one controlling her, then it's possible that someone else is taking control of these reanimations since those two troublesome women are still alive._

It sent Shikamaru no change in his facial expression at all. The only thing he could tell was he wanted to die in old age before his wife. Assuming his wife would be the sandy blonde, he wouldn't allow such madness to take over them. Love should and will prevail.

"I want you to-"

"I will," was an immediate answer.

Tsunade let out a chuckle, saying she wasn't surprised at the other's immediate response. "Good. Be sure that you'll not let her fall into any harm."

 _Heh._ The teen scoffed.  _She's too keen to randomly fall into someone's stupid pit. But, of course, I won't let things like that happen._  He nodded. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Shizune," called the older female.

_What? Shizune is around? I thought she's..._

The door opened, revealing the person Tsunade called for. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Take over of Shikamaru's work. He'll travel to Suna starting today."

Confused, the raven-haired male blinked. "But, w-"

"Go there! NOW!" Ordered Tsunade, which made Shikamaru flinch because of her strong shouts. After regaining his composure, but a comical swear drop still on the side of his temple, Shikamaru tried to find words to respond to the other.

"I... I understand, Hokage-sama. I'll be off," he said, then vanished into thin air.

A few seconds had passed before Tsunade chuckled an amused one again. "Look at him going off without packing things up. He even had forgotten he's going to travel three days straight from here to Suna. No food?" She laughed.

"Should I go after him?"

"No. Let him be. He'll notice that. Soon," the older female peeked from the open window of her quarters, her hues dropping on a pineapple-haired male. He was on his way outside the village, Izumo and Kotetsu finally bidding goodbyes, but Shikamaru returned to his home as quick as possible. After a few minutes, he went out waving once to his mother and now headed back to the gates. He's now holding a packed lunch whilst scratching the back of his head.

_Geez. You're already leaving but your mother still scolds you. Troublesome._

Tsunade, since she could tell what happened just by seeing his gestures and demeanours, laughed at the amusing sight.


	24. Contemplate

_The Hokage did say I have to be beside Temari at all times to ensure her safety. But when I came here, things had changed._

_Well..._

"...Probably not."

_\--_

_Traveling for straight three days from Konoha to Suna was really tiring, but there was no sign of tiredness seen on Shikamaru's face--because he wanted to protect the person who's really dear to him. Only a bit of excitement was drawn all over it, saying he wanted to see Temari as soon as possible._

_Yet, that would definitely had to wait._

_Kankuro was waiting for Shikamaru's arrival, getting pretty impatient because he was a few minutes late before the time given to him by the Kazekage. A small click of tongue was released by the puppeteer as soon as he'd seen the figure of the person his sister's in love with. "You're late-jaan," he said, annoyed facial expression was all over him. Without saying anything, he handed the black-haired male a piece of paper._

_"..?" Without asking what it was for, he read it._

_'Give this to Shikamaru. Help Gaara fix papers like what you did here before going there. He needs help because he still needs to meet the other kages, has to be finished as soon as possible,' she added. A signature of her name was written below, enough to be recognised by the chuunin. That was definitely her, Tsunade's, message._

_"And now you get it, you gotta be up there and help Gaara. He assigned me to take care of the things around the quarters 's why I won't be there to help him. Once you finished doing your task, you can go find my sister. She's just doing her rounds."_

_"Yeah, thanks," cheaply replied the shinobi._

_Kankuro vanished right before his eyes, doing his missions now._

_Shikamaru shoved the small paper in his pocket and proceeded to the Kazekage's room. 'Troublesome...'_

_As soon as he reached the said place, Shikamaru knocked two times on the door, but didn't say anything to make Gaara notice it was him. Yet, as a shinobi, it was easy for the red hair to tell who was it on the other side of the door. "Come in," was what he said next._

_"Greetings, Kazekage-sama," the shadow user said as polite as he could._

_Only a nod was released by the other, allowing him to do what he needed to do in the quarters. It was pretty quiet, a complete dead air between him and Gaara. Shikamaru found this awkward since he felt like he was quiet because of his issue with Temari, thus decided not to talk so it wouldn't trigger and be discussed._

_There were short glances released from the Nara, checking what Gaara was doing. Yet, at Shikamaru's fifth turn, he saw the Kazekage's hues on him which made him shudder in surprise. "..!" A gasp was also heard from him._

_'He keeps turning here,' mumbled Gaara to himself. A blink followed before he decided to speak. "Are you looking for Temari?" That wasn't what Shikamaru had in mind, but it was close enough. Without waiting for his answer, the Kazekage began again. "She's downstairs. Temari had probably fallen asleep. You can go for her," he cleared._

_As if a right timing, Shikamaru had his papers piled up--finished. He had sorted everything out, placed them on their respective cases and was about to ask the younger one if he has another set of duties to finish until Gaara told him that. With a face telling the youngster his appreciation, he bowed his head to show his respect for him and headed downstairs. Somehow, he had a feeling that he was excited to see her. Soon._

\---

Though he was really excited to meet her, Shikamaru never bothered to hurry down. He was on his usual stature--hands in pockets, feet were walking rather slow. As soon as he turned to the left, he saw the blonde he was looking for--her head was resting on the arm of the sofa, her right arm was under her head as if that of a support. "...She's sleeping?" He asked and mumbled to himself like it wasn't obvious.

Shikamaru couldn't help but adore the view.

_Despite the tough stature... She's actually...cute._

Then, he shook his head rather rapidly.  _What the hell am I thinking?_ After that, he mentally slapped himself for such thoughts he was having. Shikamaru sat beside Temari since it was vacant. It was pretty awkward because of the silence, his eyes spotting nothing but his girlfriend sleeping.  _There's no way I can wake her up. I mean, I can wake her up, but she seems pretty tired. Geez, should I really wake her up or-_  Whilst of being drowned in his own thoughts, he accidentally grabbed something from his right pocket.

"..?"

A piece of bread.

Was he stealing things from the store without him knowing?

The lad looked up at the ceiling.  _Wait, yeah. I did buy this since I was hungry; actually had forgotten that I still have this._ His eyes remained on the food as if examining it. However, after a few seconds, he was able to deliver his hand--which was holding the bread--and began pushing it on her mouth slowly, as if tempting her to eat up.

Shikamaru had a hint that she was hungry. Thus, Temari's reaction assured him so.

The sandy blonde moaned a bit, shifting her body to the other side--that other side was where Shikamaru was sitting on. From there, he was able to see a full view of his woman. He couldn't help but flash a pale tint of red on his cheeks. Even so, he continued pushing the bread forward.  _Eat up. I know you're hungry._ This time, a smirk was drawn on his lips.  _Eat._

The Kazekage's big sister slowly opened her mouth and began eating the bread as if sipping it like thirsty people for water. Since she ate it quickly and she didn't use her hands, the breadcrumbs spread on the side of her lips, which made Shikamaru let out a chuckle. Seemed to be pretty unusual.

"Mmm...," mumbled Temari, slowly had been awaken by the latter next to her. When she finally opened and looked upwards towards the slim male, a small smile was given to her by the shadow user.

"Good morning."

"Idiot," said Temari, returning the smile. "It's evening already."

"Ah-," that one comment made Shikamaru flinch, but when she smiled back, he just looked at her as if it that one smile completed his day already.


	25. Return

"So," began her, hands crossed behind her and below her waistline. "Did Tsunade-sama tell you that you have to go back  _there_?" The female remained looking at her in question.

"What do you mean I have to go back there? Did something happen?"

Her light emerald hues shifted down on the ground whilst of the two of them still walking together. "Well... To Konoha. They--Tsunade-sama and Kazekage-sama--had exchanged mails together; and it turned out that there's still someone who's controlling Kin and Tayuya--they're still alive."

 _They're already dead, actually... Just reanimated._ Like the usual, the pineapple-haired male predicted it happening. "Yeah. I'm trying to track them down, but I still find no traces."

"Hey," called the pink-haired lass. "We can't do that unless we received orders from the higher-up. But, well, if I were on your place, I'd do the same," she stopped on her tracks, turned to Shikamaru, held both his shoulders and made him look at her. Determined facial expression was seen all over her. "Should we do it?"

The lad flinched a bit, but managed to retain his balance. "Well,  **I'm** doing it-"

"I'd come with you; you wouldn't know when a medic would be of use," she stated, smiling.

The lad then scratched the back of his head.  _Geez, like I can do anything about that._  When Shikamaru was on his way to continue to find traces of the brain of all these reanimations, Sakura had once again halted his movements. "What now?" He asked, somewhat irritated but wasn't really.

"Someone has been following us since we started walking," eyes keened, it glanced around the place, allowing the unknown person to reveal itself. "Show yourself or I'll force you to!" Provoked Sakura.

"Geez, I'm here, I'm here," said Temari's little puppeteer brother, his hands both raised on his sides as if giving up. "I probably didn't conceal myself too well; this is against of what I think, anyway."

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?"

"Well,  _big brother_ , I'm obviously just walking around."

"Why do you have to 'conceal' yourself, then?" Asked the pink-haired female.

"...Uh...," he felt his sweat following the path of his cheeks downward. Kankuro then scratched the side of his left cheek using his pointer finger. "Like, does it matter? Anyway, I'll be going. I still have lots of things to tend to," quickly, he vanished from their sights to avoid more questions to be thrown to him.  _Man, too close!_

Only a crooked brow was the pink-haired girl's reply. On the other hand, Shikamaru was aware what Kankuro's weird actions were for. "He's weird, acting weird," commented Sakura. Shikamaru didn't agree nor disagreed on her statement; he has always been the neutral one, and he  _knew_ why.

\---

The puppeteer scratched the back of his head, annoyed. "Geez, why do I keep forgetting that they aren't the ninjas we had seen before; when they were still weaklings back in the Chuunin Exams?" Kankuro clicked his tongue. "And why do I keep putting that Nara boy's ability to the side? He ain't ordinary-jaan."

When he got far from the two, Kankuro began marching closer, now doing his best so any of the two wouldn't be able to detect his presence.  _I must do this for my big sister, for Temari's sake. I can't just leave her with someone like him-_

Few talks were made by Sakura and Shikamaru as they moved forward, until Shikamaru suddenly kept quiet--not really suddenly since Shikamaru often keeps quiet just to avoid arguments from occurring, he just doesn't feel like it. He sighed for a bit, hands still resting inside his pockets. "Hey, come out now."

Alerted, Sakura looked around. "Wh..?"

"Kankuro," added the noir-haired male.

"Kankuro?" Repeated the medic ninja.  _Isn't he the one...a while ago..?_

"What the hell," replied the puppeteer in an instant, revealing himself soon.  _I shouldn't have taken this freak lightly._

Taking a short sigh, Shikamaru bothered speaking again. "Why do you keep following us, anyway?"

"Uh, well...," he glanced to the side, avoiding Shikamaru's gazes. "Well!" He continued, sighing loudly so he wouldn't stutter again. Kankuro placed both of his hands inside his pockets, standing firm as if not hiding anything. "I just wanna make sure my sister's gonna marry someone worthy."

"You're doubting what Shikamaru could do?" Defended Sakura. "He's a good guy; I'm pretty much sure he's not the kind of guy you have in mind."

A striking glance was given to Sakura from Kankuro. "I wanna hear that from him-jaan. Otherwise, I won't believe it. Besides, word itself wouldn't make me trust my sister easily to you; I have to see that you're sincere, you're actually looking forward to marry her, that you're not here  _just_ because she's the Kazekage's sister-"

Finally turning to face him, gestures still the same, Shikamaru began speaking straight Kankuro, facial expression was the usual. "Y'know, instead of you going around snooping in people's lives, why don't you attend meetings the Kazekage ordered you to attend to?"

That line made Kankuro flinch. "Wha-- I just finished attending!"

A small smirk was drawn on Shikamaru's lips, telling Kankuro he actually nailed the point. "Oh?"

"I just wanna hear from you your intention! Of course, I'm her little brother; I'm gonna protect her!"

"I prefer saying it directly to her."

"Oh? Then, I'll find Temari and bring her here; just so I would see and witness what you really feel about her."

"Wait," stopped Sakura. She just finished letting a messenger bird land on her arm. The medic accepted a scroll, a message was written on it. After that, the bird flew back to its village.

_"Shikamaru, stay beside Temari at all costs. Ensure her safety. I have ordered our shinobi to cover the place; others are aiding the villagers. Don't leave the village."_

As Sakura was reading this, her green hues switched glances from Kankuro, Shikamaru then back to the letter. There was a line that made the pineapple-haired male search for Temari in an instant. "Let's go; we need to find Temari."

"Kankuro," called Sakura. "Do you know the last place Temari went to or stayed before you left her?"

"Ah, the hotel near the Kazekage's quarters. Why?-"

Before Kankuro could even finish the rising intonation in his question, Shikamaru already left, Sakura following his tracks.  _Geez, what the hell_ , Kankuro told himself, annoyingly scratched the back of his head, and followed them anyways.

_"The culprit is in Suna."_


	26. Taking Down

The wind had blown rather smoothly, touching everyone's skins gently. It tugged Shikamaru's pineapple-haired style, also Temari's four pig-tailed hair to the direction it was going. Both parties were walking silently, a smile drawn on their lips. Just walking and being together were enough for them; the mere presence of each other was enough for them to say that they love each other. All they wanted were the attention and time. Doing romantic things for each other is optional.

"We're going to visit your father after this, right?" Temari broke the silence.

Shikamaru didn't answer, not even with a nod. His gazes remained in front, as if he wasn't listening. However, Temari had known him and could tell if he was listening or not. "I wonder what my parents' reactions would be once we've told them about _us_ ," a chuckle escaped the blonde's lips which definitely caught the lad's attention.

The shadow user moved his eyes to the brim of it, only to see a smiling Temari. A smile he feared he wouldn't be able to see again right after the stabbing incident happened. A smile he had been longing to see since.  _That smile..._ In return, and also because of how 'cute' Temari looked at that moment, Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah."

The atmosphere had turned silent again.

Right behind the bushes were Kankuro and Gaara, 'spying' their big sister. "I don't think it is necessary to do this," said Gaara. "If she likes  _big brother_ , why do you keep getting in their way? Why don't you just let them be?"

Kankuro clicked his tongue then scratched the back of his head. "Well... I just don't trust that guy, Gaara. Just imagine Temari being his wife; that lazy ass boy who does nothin' but sleep. He'll just give our sister more work than she already has!"

A few seconds took the red-haired male before he decided to speak again. "Kankuro, Shikamaru is responsible when he is given a responsibility. Have you forgotten what he did in the missions he was appointed to? He handled it very well. I suppose he would not make Temari work because he's smart enough to tell what his job is once he gets married."

The puppet master felt like Gaara was trying to put out something; the unusual way of his little brother talking that long, not to mention that he always makes sense, was something he thought he should consider.  _If Gaara agrees, why shouldn't I?_ He asked himself. Whilst thinking deeply, Kankuro felt like sands were crawling up to him. He removed its particles off from his face, continuing to think. However, as he checked behind him, half of his body was already covered in sand. "?!"

Gaara was ready to do his Sand Coffin technique.

"Gaara! We didn't need to go this far, right??" Asked the older male nervously.

The lad just looked at him, as if waiting for him to say something; the sands continuing to cover Kankuro's entire body.

"Well, uhh," he panicked. "I wanted that lazy ass to be Temari's husband! Forever!" Sweating, he stated.

The sands stopped. Gaara closed his eyes, then sighed. "I thought you dislike the two together?"

"Eh, y-yeah. But, uh, I changed my mind. I just thought out that they are actually  _perfect_!" Continued the latter, scared to die.

"I see. It's a good thing we agreed on this matter," he turned away. "Let's go; we still have meetings to attend to."

Without saying anything, or even hesitating, Kankuro followed his little brother's tracks. Since he really wasn't in favour of dying right now, he just obeyed whatever Gaara said. From there, Kankuro left Shikamaru and Temari in their own world, having their time together.  _I guess I have to accept that guy, or else Gaara would kick me out of the household. When I say 'kick', I mean 'kill'._

"Mother, father," started Temari, eyes on their tomb. Shikamaru was just standing beside the lass, hands in his pockets, and listening to whatever the blonde was going to say. "You probably haven't heard about Shikamaru, but only the Nara Family itself. This guy is a part of that family. And... Will be ours, too," she glanced at Shikamaru, then flashed a smile.

The same smile that had caught his attention back when they were searching for Sasuke.  
The same smile that Shikamaru couldn't forget.  
The same smile that kept flashing in his mind whenever someone mentions her name.  
That one smile he just... _loves_.

Shikamaru slowly moved his hand towards Temari's, entwining it with her next. Eyes returned looking at the tombs; his grip on Temari's hands had softly tightened. "I love your daughter. I love Temari," then, he glanced at the female, a smile he did back then was made by Shikamaru. "I love you."

The female, however, grinned slightly. "You sound so corny, Shikamaru. It doesn't fit you."

"Isn't the one where your partner introduces you to her parents more corny?"

"The one actually telling you his true feelings after more than three years is the most corny."

"The one who actually acts soft around the most unromantic guy in Konoha is the corny of all."

"The one who cries in front of a woman is the corny of all the most corny."

Shikamaru was taken aback. "Wh- How did that-- Why do you keep-"

"I didn't bring up the past; you did it first."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Well, yeah. Fine. I lost," admitted the lad. He heard Temari chuckle, which he found really cute. Shikamaru stepped a little closer to the wind user, held her chin up and stared right into her teal hues. Normally, he wouldn't bother doing this like this. But since he's with Temari, he was ready to overcome whatever he dislikes doing. The noir-haired man slowly moved his face closer to hers, readying to plant a kiss on her lips.

Temari closed her eyes, accepting Shikamaru fully.

"What a sight. In front of your parents' tomb, you bitch?" An annoying smirk was on her lips.

The kiss was put into a halt.

The female looked at the direction where the familiar voice came from.  _As expected, these two would appear._

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "You again? When will you stop coming back and finally settle for good? You're annoying."  _And I can't believe they ruined this special moment. As in right now. I'm annoyed._

"Ah? Is she the Temari you were talking about, Tayuya?"

"Right now, our aim is that woman. We have to  _take her down_."

"Just so you want to know," began Temari. "We can hear you."

"Shut up, stupid freak!"

Temari's brow raised a bit, amused of her response. "Oh~?" She replied. "Make me, then," brows now furrowed, a smirk on her lips. That smirk told Tayuya that she could get her down earlier than she did before, and probably...more painful.

"Come," provoked the blonde female.


	27. The Awaited Battle

Kin had seen how aggressive Tayuya went to take Temari down.

Tayuya kept being pushed by the wind, one reason why she couldn't get close to the blonde at all. Annoyed, she clicked his tongue and began hiding behind a tree, readying herself to perform her genjutsu to attack the blonde. However, she felt like the history of her battles was being repeated, and thinking about that annoyed her more.

Kin's black hues stared at her for a minute or two more until...

"Hey, how long are you gonna stand there?" The familiar voice of a man traveled in her ears. It was the same voice who mocked her back in the exams. The voice which somehow laughed at her for being stupid back then.  _Shikamaru Nara._

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the same stupid Kin Tsuchi you've met before."

"Ah? But you're already under my shadow."

"?! H-How did this-?!"

"Well, you were so caught up in Temari and Tayuya's battle. And I figured that it was the time to attack since your  _friend_ said nothing and began attacking my 'friend'. Here we are."

"But- Tayuya!" She called for help.

Her ally glanced at her. "Tch. It's not my fault you got caught by that lazy asshole's stupid shadow! I am not responsible for you; I'm not here to save you. You're an annoying bitch."

Sakura, who was watching the four from behind, began calling the members of the Sealing Team to start sealing Kin Tsuchi. "No, wait!" The enemy struggled. "Shikamaru! No! Shikamaru! I love you!"

 _Huh?_ Told Shikamaru to himself.

 _Eh?_ Questioned Sakura.

 _...What?_ Mumbled Temari to herself.

"Ah?" The Sealing Team said in unison.

"What the hell?" Tayuya expressed.

"I love you, Shikamaru! Why do you have to be so dense?! I came back for you, to see you again! Geez, read the atmosphere, you bastard!"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.  _Should I be thankful? No. Should I be happy? I think not. Should I say something? I probably need to do that. Because feeling that all eyes are staring at me is the time I should be defending myself._ "Yeah, okay," he said cheaply.  _Was that the best response? Probably? I don't know._

Sakura felt like laughing, so as Temari. But both tried their bests not to. What kind of reply would they expect from Shikamaru, anyway?

"That's it?!"

"Do you want the truth? Okay. Here goes nothing. At the very first time I've encountered you, I found you pretty."

 _Pretty?_ Kin repeated in her mind. "Aww, you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah. Pretty annoying," Shikamaru proceeded. "I barely had known you, and I don't like you."

Kin felt like she was stabbed in the chest; a guy she likes dislikes her fully. With no hope, she sat on the floor, almost as if lifelessly. "Seal me, please...," she told the Sealing Team, tears falling from the brim of her eyes. She got dumped.

"What a loser," commented Tayuya.

 _Ouch, that hurt._  Told Sakura to herself. When she was just twelve years old and confessed to someone, Sakura received the same painful response. She had to act that she was okay, but deep inside, it actually pained her. That's why she could understand Kin's feelings; yet, it was no time to pity an enemy. "Sealing Team, please," ordered the female then, the team nodding to her as their response. Successfully, they had sealed Kin. There's one left for them to take care of. Tayuya of the Sound Four.

Temari stood in front of Tayuya whilst using her tessen as a help so she could lean onto something. However, her other hand was resting on her waist as if waiting for the other female to see her demeanour. A kind of gesture a person from Sound Four would dislike--or be annoyed at. "What are you standing there for?" She asked the blonde, her voice hoarse.

"What are  **you** standing there for?" Rebutted Temari.

"What do you m-"

"Geez, you let your guard down too much, woman," stated Shikamaru. "If you could have continued attacking whilst Kin was 'interrogating' me, you could have had the chance to use your genjutsu and kill both of us. However, you chose to watch and listen," still in his cool posture, he glanced behind the Sealing Team and told them that it was the time to seal Tayuya; conversation was made not thru words, but facial expressions. Temari landed beside Shikamaru, her tessen now on her back.

The Sealing Team approached the Otonin. She kept struggling but it was too late. The seal had crawled from her feet then up to her face, Tayuya cursing at Shikamaru and Temari before being fully sealed. They took the body back to the quarters, leaving the two and Sakura in there.

The pink-haired female cleared her throat and said, "I will report this to Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama. Enjoy your time together alone, both of you," she teased, then finally vanished off from their sights.

"Well, I suppose that's over. For now."

"Yeah," agreed Shikamaru. "We still have to find the culprit behind all of these. Man, troublesome."

"I still can't believe that Kin person likes you. I mean, what's there to like about you?" She joked.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the one answering that question," laughed Shikamaru. "Let's go before it gets dark," shifted the lad. While walking together, series of questions suddenly came out from his mouth. "What do you think of the married life? It's troublesome, right?"

"Yeah, but if it is spending time with the one you love, that shouldn't be trouble at all."

"I'm actually thinking if you're ready."

"Ready?"

"Ready to get your surname changed to Nara."

Temari was taken aback. "Did you just propose?"


	28. The Trio

After all that had happened, Shikamaru and Temari figured that they should clean themselves first. Because of that idea, Temari went to her temporary home in Suna with the lad. And from there, they took a bath.

Shikamaru just finished his turn; if Temari didn't insist on making Shikamaru clean himself first, she definitely could have finished taking a bath already. There were series of battles of  _no, you go first_ and  _no, you should_  before they agreed on the same conclusion. The battle had ended with the statement "You should go first because you're a guest". Since Shikamaru dislikes arguing with women, not just with Temari, he followed what she wanted to happen.

Whilst Temari was out, things such as what had happened back in the hot springs of Konoha flashed back. There was nothing he could do but carve a silly smile on his lips. Shikamaru still couldn't believe what he just achieved these past few days.

Still reminiscing, Shikamaru also remembered Temari's figure.  _What the hell am I thinking?_ He mentally ruffled his hair for having unnecessary things in his mind, especially his future wife's body. However, since he is a guy, he was unable to stop his fantasies to overcome him. Shikamaru began imagining how  _perfect_ her body was, picturing it made him drool a bit.

"...kamaru? Shikamaru!"

Jolted, the teen looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. Just as what he was thinking fit the current state of Temari. She was dressed in towels--her body and her blonde hair.

"Y-Yeah, what?"

"What do you mean  _what_? Aren't we here to discuss the whereabouts of the culprit?"

"Uh, yeah. But before that, dress up."

"You don't have to remind me," she replied in a stoic manner, just the usual way a woman from Suna--especially like her--would do.

It took her a few minutes before coming out from the room where she changed her clothes. It was back to her usual outfit--the black kimono, her tessen behind her, her hair tied in four ponytails. Though Shikamaru wouldn't verbally admit, he knew Temari was sexier when she was wearing  _just_ the towels.

"What are you staring at for?" Asked Temari this time, now finding his actions too weird to continue discussing about the culprit's whereabouts.

"Ah, what?" He replied, completely spacing out.

Sighing, Temari continued. "Shikamaru, if you don't feel well, we can do this some other time. Go on and take a rest. I'll just patrol around the village."

"No, I'm fine. Besides, we have to do this soon or that  _man_ will be ahead of us," he stated, atmosphere starting to become serious.

After fixing herself, Temari sat on the empty chair resting across to where Shikamaru was sitting so they could discuss the matter easily. "The last letter delivered to us said that the culprit was and still is in Suna, here. I've contacted and assigned jounins and chuunins to scatter around the village and find something odd. I've also told them to search down isolated places. Upon doing and finding so, I've told them to report as soon as they could."

"Good plan. But don't you think the culprit knows people would look for him in isolated places? He would definitely be around blending with people."

"I predicted that happening. So I've sent Matsuri, Yukata and Mikoshi to blend with people; wearing the uniform is out of their duties right now, of course," explained Temari further. "The village is still closed; no one can come or leave. Sakura is still here, she volunteered to be one of the shinobi who would blend with the villagers."

"As expected. However, it is also possible that an outsider would help him escape."

"Gaara and Kankuro had tracked the culprit down, and he had no assistants upon making all these mess. He is alone here in Suna. His only power is to reanimate dead people; but that has been taken care of. Also, a barrier was made right after Gaara made an order that the village should be closed. So, we should be able to find him easier than these past few days."

"Good plan," commented Shikamaru. "Also, about the proposal-"

"Temari-san!" An exclaim came from the outside. Footsteps were heard running upwards to meet the blonde lass, pants also conquering the place. "Temari-san!" Called Matsuri, now in a calmer tone. "Sakura-san found the culprit!"

"Wow~," Yukata said out of the blue, hands entwined with each other as she admired the view. "Shikamaru-san and Temari-san inside one house; I wonder what they did before we came here~"

Shikamaru as taken aback.

Temari blinked two times in surprise.

Mikoshi slightly elbowed Yukata, but that didn't stop her from admiring the two.

"What non-sense are you blabbering about?! State your report!"

Upon hearing Temari actually harshly order them around, Yukata flinched back in reality, the three of them saluted whilst standing firm as if that of a soldier and began saying what they had to deliver. "Sakura-san found the culprit; coordinates 300,272. The culprit is currently...eating ramen."

"Eating ramen?" Shikamaru and Temari questioned.

"His name is Jinbou," ended Matsuri, closing the paper full of her reports.

Shikamaru sighed for a second, not surprisingly that he got a new plan in mind. "From the battle we had before, he did say he wanted to make Temari his. In order for us to get the culprit...," he glanced at the sandy blonde female, then returned his gazes back to the three other shinobi of Suna. "To lure him, we have to use Temari."

"Temari-san?! But, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san was hurt before, done by that culprit. We couldn't risk that happening!"

"Temari is not that stupid to be stabbed twice," cleared the male. "She can do it."

Without complaints, Temari made her response. "What do I need to do?"

"You have to act as if you're vulnerable. Cry. As if your boyfriend left you."

"You?" Repeated the wind user in a soft mumble, for second had forgotten that there were people around them who didn't know about how well they are together.

"Kyaaah!" Squealed Yukata. "You and Temari-san are already in a relationsh-"

Mikoshi covered her mouth.

"Uhh, don't mind Yukata, Temari-san, Shikamaru-san...," she said nervously, sweat almost dropping.

"Yeah," replied Shikamaru to Temari. "You have to pretend we broke up or something like that. Pretty corny but I'm sure he'll take the bait."

The lass nodded, then glanced at Matsuri. "His current location?"

"Moving north, Temari-san! 432,845."

"Let's go and put an end to this."


	29. The Fall

Silently and carefully, Shikamaru crouched as he watched the movement of the culprit.  _Jinbou, huh? Is that him?_ He glanced at the piece of paper where Jinbou's face was printed, given by the three loyal ninjas of Suna--Yukata, Matsuri and Mikoshi.  _I can't be wrong. That's definitely him._

"Hey, if you're going to keep hiding, we would get to nowhere."

That line made him jolt in surprise. However, even if there was a small of drop of sweat on his right temple, he stood with a cool facial expression and demeanour, then showed himself at the culprit without hesitations at all; right hand inside his pocket. "Says the one who used reanimated people to get revenge. Also, the one hiding around the village and not showing himself," the pineapple-haired guy scratched the back of his neck. "Was that me? I'm certain I haven't done that much."

His mocking had successfully gotten in the enemy's nerves, Jinbou's eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "You talk too much!" Without thinking, Jinbou approached Shikamaru, a sharp dagger on his hand ready to kill the shinobi of Konohagakure.

 _Shit!_ Quickly, the younger one began running away, eyes looking from corner to corner to check if his opponent was catching up or not. Shikamaru somehow miscalculated that his mocking would aggravate the other so much. Such quick response was something he didn't quite expect. Knowing how smart the latter is, and knowing ahead that the culprit will come after him, Shikamaru lured him to the farthest isolated place inside the village, the ran in circles.

"Why the hell do you keep running in circles?!" Even more annoyed, Jinbou asked. He threw his dagger madly, then slapping ground spikes toward the slimmer lad.

Shikamaru didn't answer his question, thus kept avoiding the spikes which might put him to his death. In the silence he was making, it almost as if his breathing was the only thing people around could hear. After a few seconds, he made hand signs behind him. It wasn't for the execution of his shadow, but for Matsuri.

The female nodded, telling him that he had gotten his message. Using the weapon Jouhyou she got back when Gaara was teaching her, she threw it across the field, its rope tying both of Jinbou's feet, making him fall on the ground.

"Dammit! Where did this-" His question to himself didn't finish, for he had seen Matsuri's shadow right across to where he was lying.  _Found you!_ Jinbou executed more of his ground element spikes and through them to where the lass was. However...

A strong wind emitted therein, pushing those spikes away. There revealed a grinning woman, eyes telling Jinbou if that was everything he could do.  _Revenge isn't good. But sometimes, it is._ "Is that it?" Provoked the sandy blonde.

 _Tch._ "You. You talk too much!" Aggravated, he approached the other this time, leaving Shikamaru standing in there.

Again, with his usual demeanour, scratching the back of his head, the pineapple-haired male started talking. "Hey, hey," he began. "I'm still here," continued the lad, right hand inside his pocket again.

As soon as Jinbou turned to the lazy shinobi of Konoha, he had his eyebrows in furrow now.  _These lowlife ninjas are getting on my nerves!_ He told himself. Though confused of who he's supposedly attacking first, Jinbou decided to take down the brain of this group.  _Nara Shikamaru._  "I'll get you down first! You're too annoying!"

"Go ahead," provoked Shikamaru.

From his pocket was a string he pulled, various clicking sounds were heard around the place they were standing right now. A small smirk appeared across Shikamaru's lips--the smirk that appears very unusually, that smirk which clearly said 'revenge'.

Not being too deaf in his age, Jinbou was able to hear those sounds. Eyes darted around the place, checking and thinking if he was right. There was a second of silence until it was broken by loud explosions that was executed in a circular range. That range was where Jinbou was standing. Even if he wanted to endure the pain badly, he couldn't. The burning was hurting him, resulting to him letting out a scream of pain. "Damn it! Damn it all!" He cursed.

Dark smokes were emitted, as a sign that an explosion happened in the place not too long since. When the fire subsided, the medical team, who were sent by Sakura but was called by Yukata, arrived. Healing wouldn't make anything better because when the medics checked his pulse, he was already dead.

Temari, Matsuri and Shikamaru stood beside each other, watching how the assigned people clean what started to be a mess. "I guess that puts an end to it," stated Temari, a smile of relief on her lips, eyes locked on the scene they left a few minutes ago.

Matsuri, however, was feeling proud of herself. This wasn't the first time she was able to lend help to people close to her, but this one was definitely one of the hardest missions she took. The lass was imagining the  _what ifs--_ like failing of using her Jouhyou back then. Yet, this mission they had succeeded to do was something that made her believe in herself more. It urged her to help more people in the future.

A pink-haired female then approached the sandy blonde of Suna, a sweet smile was flashed towards her as a sign of her greeting. "Temari-san, can you check your wound if it has healed completely?" She turned to Shikamaru with a comically mad facial expression, eyes in complete white.

Shikamaru had known what that meant so he turned away, and kept a few distance from the girls. Sakura and Matsuri served as a barricade for anyone who's going to attempt peeking.

With a surprised expression, teal hues glanced back at the pink-haired lass. "It healed perfectly."

Upon seeing it herself, Sakura felt relieved. "That's more okay. You can freely make gestures now, Temari-san. Congratulations on recovering!"

Only a smile was given back to Sakura. Her hues looked at the female ninja of Konoha as she made her way out of the village, together with the medics. For the last time, she bid farewell so as Shikamaru, Temari and Matsuri.  _All's well that ends well._

"I've heard your wounds healed completely?" Confirmed Shikamaru.

"Yeah. What's with it?" Asked Temari back, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"I was wondering if I can take you on a match. You could say it could also be your way to take  _revenge_ on me after what happened to us back in the Chuunin Exams," explained the lad, hands inside his pockets.

A smirk ran on Temari's lips. "Sure. Just don't go around crying to me after you lose."

"Might be the other way around; who knows?"

They kept mocking each other as they went outside the village to find a place where they could start the match Shikamaru proposed.

Matsuri was left there, dumbfounded. "Um, Temari-san..? Shikamaru-san..?"


	30. A Different Way

Both stopped in a wide-opened area, their eyes scanning it after. "Guess this will do," commented Shikamaru. From the opposite side where Temari was standing was what Shikamaru chose to be his  _territory_. "I'll be here," he said from quite afar, facing the blonde lass. "By the way, Sakura forgot to mention that Daimaru was sealed out as well. They found the body lying on the ground after Jinbou's defeat. Don't worry now."

"I see," teal hues looked straight at him. "Attack whenever you're ready."

Shikamaru knew she was obviously provoking him. However, it was replied with a sexist one like the usual. "Shouldn't girls attack first?"

"It doesn't matter if we're in the battlefield," said Temari rather cockily, her right arm on top of her closed tessen as if using it for support. She was clearly telling Shikamaru to attack first.

 _Now I'm not really sure how to start this. Why did I even said something like battling her again, when it's supposedly her telling me that since she was the one who was defeated?_ The lad mentally scratched the back of his head in annoyance.  _Well, whatever. I just have to get through this._ "Don't blame me if you get hurt," he provoked back.

The blonde smirked. "We'll see."

Shikamaru began pulling out three kunais from his pocket and threw it towards Temari which the female blocked as easily as how she turned down Daimaru when he was reanimated. After doing so, the lad began running around Temari, looking for a way how he could use his shadows to control her. Temari never failed to see this coming, thus she didn't remove her teal hues off of him. She kept avoiding the latter.

 _Tch._ She clicked her tongue in annoyance and began opening her tessen wide. It released strong winds, breaking the trees that block its way.

 _It's time!_ Shikamaru intentionally let himself be hit by her attacks. After a second, he disappeared.

The sandy blonde sighed. "Seriously, Shikamaru. How many years has it been? Stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding. This is a part of my strategy," he explained.  _Because it really is._

"What has gotten into you? You seem like you're not using your brain that much lately. Have you forgotten that hearing your voice would tell me where exactly you are hiding?" A smirk crossed on her lips. "Take this!" Then, she swung her fan once again, emitting strong winds from it.

Luckily, Shikamaru chose a quite reliable tree and it didn't fall that quick.

"Are you going to keep hiding? This will get us to nowhere, Shikamaru," said Temari, getting tired of the way how his  _strategy_ works.

"Of course not," shortly, he revealed himself. The pineapple-haired male ran straight towards his girlfriend, hands ready to pull out weapons from his small pockets and attack her. He wasn't holding back, so as Temari.

The ninja of Suna readied her tessen open, soon would hit the man once he enters its range. One more step and he did, Temari adjusting her arms backwards to make one full, strong swing. Yet, the man vanished from her sight, appeared from behind and successfully executed his signature technique, Shadow Manipulation.

 _He can't be that quick! This can't be!_ Temari told herself; she just really couldn't believe it.  _I can't let what happened back in the Chuunin Exams happen here again._ But no matter how she retaliated from Shikamaru's shadows, it was no use.

Shikamaru smirked, then walked towards Temari, the female doing the same. She closed her eyes, readying herself to be attacked at any moment.

However, the lazy ninja's shadows pulled off. Then, he stopped upon getting the perfect distance of kneeling before her. He knelt. "Will you marry me?" The lad asked, his hands pulling out a small box containing a ring--which she thought was an explosive shuriken before.

"Wh-..? Shikamaru, you...?"

"Well... Yeah," embarrassed, he answered. "If you feel like you're being hurried, you could just rej-"

"Don't jump into conclusions," said Temari, her voice the rough one like the usual.

"So... Is it a-"

"I thought you're smart, Shikamaru," joked Temari. "Of course. I had been waiting for this, and didn't expect that it would actually come."

Somehow, Shikamaru was feeling quite nervous. He held Temari's hand and inserted the ring on her finger. This was the first time he had done something like this in his life, and that probably explains why he was feeling this way. Whilst Shikamaru was doing his thing, the sandy blonde spoke once again. "I still can't believe you had to come up with a lame plan just to propose."

The man gazed away, then stood from kneeling on the ground. He then scratched the back of his head, looking away in embarrassment. "It happens for a reason."

"Does Yoshino-san know this?"

"More likely, she expected this happening. So, when she finds out I proposed to you, pretty much she wouldn't be surprised."

\---

Years had passed, and what Shikamaru thought was actually the other way around...

"Good evening, mum," greeted Shikamaru as Yoshino opened the door for him to get in. Temari was actually with him.

"Good evening, Shikamaru. What seems to be the matter? Why is Temari of Suna with you?" His mother looked at him rather suspiciously; she never failed to tease his son. "Oh, you're here to tell me that you and Temari are already together, huh? I knew I'm right."

"Nah, you're wrong, mum. It's actually more than that."

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, I proposed to her; we're getting married."

"You--!" Yoshino pulled Shikamaru's ears and began giving him an earful. "Without telling your mother about your plans?! I could have helped you out! Wait. You're getting married?!" Asked Yoshino after; it actually just sunk in her that her son and the daughter of Suna's previous Kazekage would get married soon.

"You heard me right  _this time_."

"You're getting married?!" Yoshino rushed outside her home and began screaming like most mothers do. "Everyone, my son's getting married to Temari of Suna!"

"Congratulations!"

"Shikamaru getting married?" Repeated Chouji.

"Finally, Shikamaru proposed!" Ino said then.

Temari turned to Shikamaru. "I guess she wasn't really expecting that someone like you, who thinks girls are a pain in the ass and basically has no interest in anyone, would be able to marry someone you once thought was annoying, noisy and  **scary**."

"Stop bringing up the past," said Shikamaru, scratching the back of his head.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino hit her son's head. "You're making your father and this whole village proud!" Then, she turned to Temari. "Welcome to the Nara family, dear~"

Only a chuckle was let out by the strongest wind user.

"Now, you can call me your mother," Yoshino then playfully smiled at her. "I am expecting grandchildren," she whispered.

"Mum!" Said Shikamaru, stopping Yoshino from going further.

Both Temari and Yoshino laughed at the lad's reaction. The preparation for their wedding would be long...


	31. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are at the end of the story! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I had to make Boruto and Himawari appear a little bit older than Shikadai since Naruto and Hinata married each other first. Boruto and Himawari's appearances, personalities and attitudes were minimally changed to perfectly fit the celebration.

"It's time to throw the bouquet, Temari," said Gaara after tugging the corner of her wedding dress to get her attention. It seemed that the red-haired male was having a hard time getting her sister's attention since there were too many visitors around.

The plan was supposedly make this wedding as private as they could. However, Ino overheard the news and it excited her--excited to the point that she said it out loud all so suddenly. It gathered attention, leading to this crowded wedding celebration. "Throw the bouquet, Temari!" One of the people of Konoha shouted, which the others agreed to.

Gaara moved his eyes towards his sister as if saying that person was right. Temari, on the other hand, nodded and began holding the bouquet properly. She turned away from their visitors and threw the flower behind her. A simultaneous 'ooooh' from the people echoed in the place. This had gotten the sandy blonde's attention, causing her to turn to them as soon as she could.

"Who got the flowers?" She mumbled to herself; teal hues searching for the person.

Haruno Sakura.

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Greeted the female blonde.

Sakura was left speechless. She didn't know how to react. "But, I-"

"Oh, just accept it, Sakura," said Ino who was standing beside her. "I wouldn't complain if that was me who caught that bouquet."

"Yeah. The thing is, it wasn't you," fired Sakura back. Her left eyebrow was raising; she knew she nailed it, she knew Ino would feel aggravated at her once again. Unfortunately, she was right.

"Ugh, forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Hey, if you two would cat fight over that bouquet, it would be appreciated if you guys step out from this wedding and don't wreck it,  _please_. This happens once in my life, and it will only happen  **once**. So get your businesses outta here," said Shikamaru. The way he spoke to the two girls was somehow in a pissed off tone; he just didn't want this to be ruined, not his wedding.

"Get Sakura out here, Shikamaru. She doesn't want that bouquet."

"I didn't say I don't like it! Stop jumping into conclusions, you pig! I was just surprised this-"

"Whatever. Excuses."

"Ino, Sakura," called Shikamaru again. " **Stop**."

Both of them shushed. Upon meeting each other's eyes, the two humphed away whilst their arms crossed over their chests. Though most people could see that they dislike each other--due to their similar liking for Sasuke--they still rely on both's capability at times.

Suddenly, someone from Konoha--again--shouted: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

That provoking resulted to both Temari and Shikamaru exchanging glances. The stares they passed onto each other didn't say they dislike it nor like it. Still using their eyes for communication, the pineapple-haired male asked her if it would be okay. All Temari replied was a soft, gentle smile. It was the moment he knew it was okay to do it. Or even further than a kiss.

"I'll tell you something honest. Don't laugh."

"What is it, Shikamaru?"

"If you keep making that face, I might not be able to hold back."

Shortly, Temari chuckled. "You're smart; you know we can't leave our guests hanging."

"I know, but-"

"That could wait, couldn't it?" Then, a grin was flashed towards the lad.

"Yeah, I guess. It's where we're going, anyway....after this wedding," said Shikamaru. He leaned closer to his wife and pecked her on her right cheek.

Simultaneous echoes from their guests rang in the amenity. They clapped their hands altogether as they deeply enjoy this moment where these two were rarely seen showing affection toward each other. It was a scene they could witness once in their lives; they'd probably return to  _normal_ after their wedding celebration.

"Ino? Why are you crying?" Asked Chouji.

"I just... Can't believe Shikamaru is already married. What's unbelievable is he's married to someone he's scared of," the blonde wiped the tears falling from her right eye. "Naruto's wedding was different, of course, since in the very first place, Hinata loved him. But these two, it's really unbelievable!"

"I get you. But that's how Shikamaru just is," a blonde male came out of nowhere, smiling at the two members of Team 10.

Beside him was Hinata, waving her right hand gently as a greeting.

"We should expected the unexpected from Shikamaru," said Kiba, grinning.

Himawari walked closer to Temari, tugging both of her wedding dress and Shikamaru's wedding suit. Sure that she had gotten both of their attentions, the little Uzumaki handed over two pieces of sunflowers she had gotten  _outside_ their village.

"You went out just to pick these?" Confirmed Temari, one of the sunflowers already on her hands; Shikamaru's eyes pinned at her.

The little girl nodded.

"It's dangerous going out! You shouldn't have-"

"Well, as expected from a mix of Uzumaki and Hyuuga," smiled Shikamaru, petting their little visitor.

"Thank you for this, Himawari," said the sandy blonde, smiling down at her.

Their friends, upon seeing this, felt proud Naruto had been raising a fine little girl. However, there was another...

"I wanted to give something to the old man and the scary woman too!" A familiar voice of a five year-old little blonde boy echoed outside.  _Old man?_ Shikamaru told himself. Pretty much those were them since he said 'old man and scary woman'. He was sure it was Temari; no one else.  _I'm not even at my 30s, yet he calls me an old man. What a troublesome little boy. Geez._ Sounds of breaking glasses echoed in the place.

Naruto immediately looked at the direction where the sound was coming from. His brows formed into a furrow. "Boruto! You better stop breaking more of the things around here!" Hinata's husband came rushing outside, chasing for his little kid.

Boruto, on the other hand, jumped from one table to another just to get to the newly weds...by avoiding his father. "Old man, what's wrong with you?! I just want to give this to them!" Complained the little boy. "Stop chasing after me! I'm not even doing something bad!"

"You're doing it badly! Step down the tables; stop destroying this wedding!" Shouted Naruto again. "You could hand that over to them without breaking anything, geez!"

"Now, Naruto knows what me, Iruka and others felt when we were taking of him before," mumbled Kakashi, eyes pinned at Naruto chasing his little one.

Kurenai chuckled. "Right," she said, petting the little Mirai's head. She was munching on cookies whilst innocently looking up at her mother. Mirai couldn't understand what was happening, but she would, eventually.

Sakura and Ino watched Naruto discipline his son in front of people in an important wedding. "Time sure flies fast; do you remember when Naruto was the one being disciplined? He's now grown old to understand things and not doing anything out of the blue anymore."

"It's funny to think that Shikamaru stopped us from bickering, then Boruto comes," chuckled Sakura.

"Neji would be displeased, I can see," whispered Tenten to Rock Lee.

"No doubt, Tenten!" The other replied with an energetic tone like the usual.

Shino was just being himself, just watching everything that was happening.

The pineapple-haired male placed both of his hands inside his pocket and watched the scene with his wife, Temari. He knew it would be pointless to stop the two, now that Naruto was chasing for his little child, Himawari standing beside her mother. "This wedding won't be getting any peace."

"Hey,  _brother_ , congratulations to the two of you-jaan," said Kankuro, waving his hand once whilst walking with his little brother, Gaara. "Just to make it clear, if I saw or heard that you made my sister cry, Karasu and Kuro Ari are always free to kill the shit outta you-jaan."

 _There we go._  "Yeah, I get it. I won't marry her if I have plans on making her cry, anyway. It looks troublesome."

" _Big brother_ , congratulations. Take care of Temari for us," said Gaara, shaking hands with the other lad.

"Thank you for trusting her to and with me," smiled the noir-haired male gently at the two.

" **Boruto!** " Naruto's shouts rang in the place again.

Everyone found it funny that Naruto's the one disciplining his child this time, instead of him being disciplined, thus laughed at the sight. Yet, in the middle of those chuckles and laughs, Shikamaru turned to Temari and whispered...

"I love you, Temari."

"I love you too, Shikamaru. I was never wrong of having a crush with and marrying you."

"Wait. So what Yukata and Matsuri said before was true, that you had a crush with an  _intelligent person_?"

Playfully, Temari shrugged at the lad.


	32. [Extra] Serendipity

_It feels like..._

"Serendipity."

"Huh?" Questioned Shikamaru, facial expression was as well in the same pose. His hands remained in his pockets as he somehow patiently waited for the other's explanation.

"Serendipity. It means something valuable or delightful will come to you without actually looking for it," Temari turned to him, a smile was on her lips. "It's like...ours."

Her purple outfit was tugged by the wind blowing from the east, so as her blonde hair. It perfectly matched the situation they were currently having; so perfect it made Shikamaru blush slightly. Trying with all his might to divert his attention onto something else, he contradicted what Temari just said. "It sounds like fantasy to me."

"It does, and I cannot argue with you on that," agreed the blonde. "But it happened to us."

Shikamaru gazed away, right hand scratching the back of his head; embarrassed.

Out of the blue, the blonde began then again. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Ah, Chuunin Exams again?" This time, as Temari brings it back, Shikamaru wasn't feeling annoyed at the thought even in the slightest. It was actually nice to be able to recall what had happened before with them, and comparing what they have right now.

"Wouldn't it be considered serendipity?"

Because of her question, Shikamaru began reminiscing what had happened starting at the exams and down to where they are now--dating.  _Would it be considered one?_ He asked himself. It took them a few more silence before Shikamaru decided to speak again. "Would it be?" The lad returned the question to her.

Temari's brows furrowed. "What. You mean you didn't feel like our meeting wasn't delightful?"

"Well...," the pineapple-haired male scratched the back of his head. "Knowing you're an enemy..."

That's what they mostly do when they're together and are off from their duties--spending time together, eating, discussing about work; but the third option was barely brought up. Shikamaru wanted to completely get off from work every time he is with Temari; feeling it was the only quality time they have.

"I couldn't blame you," said Temari, eating piece of her dango off from its stick. The round, delicious food carved itself on the blonde's cheek which Shikamaru found quite...cute.

The lad looked away. "Well, serendipity or not, I will still go for you anyway," he said, almost of a mumble.

"...Why?" Selflessly asked the shinobi of Suna.

"I don't really know. I just-," he stopped for a few seconds, trying to gather the right words to say to her.  _Geez. This is troublesome. Why do I feel like I'm courting her again? I'm not saying it's wrong; it's just-_  "I'd just go for you, you reject me or not. Fortunately, you accepted," slightly smirking at his current thought, Shikamaru continued. "Why did you accept me?"

"Wh-? What's with that all of a sudden?"

"Well, you know. Mum taught me before--so that I won't be rude to anyone, I should answer the question first before returning or asking another question. And since I answered yours, I wanted to ask another. We're still on the conversation, same topic-- **us**. You won't be lost."

Obviously enough, Shikamaru was trying to tease her. But the question itself had her thinking.

"Temari?"

"I've quite thought about it.  _Just now_. The only answer I know why I accepted you in my life is... I love you. Sorry if it's not much of your interest," she fired back. Even if this was supposedly a romantic conversation, it turned out that they were bantering their feelings for each other.

Not much of a surprise to her, her boyfriend flushed red.

"I love you too, Temari."

No word came out from the wind user but a gentle smile.

All of the dangos were all had been eaten up. The only left was a stick. Temari walked towards a trash bin, threw the stick away and began walking, Shikamaru following her from behind.

Though hesitating, her boyfriend scratched the back of his head, eyes pinned at the empty hand of the lass. There were several thoughts running in his mind, but eventually had gotten all the courage to grab her hand and entwine it with his.

There were bunch of people crossing the line so they had to stop, their hands still together. Now, Shikamaru pulled her hand to let her face him. They stood whilst facing each other for almost two minutes before Shikamaru was able to have an inch of him move. His left free hand cupped Temari's cheeks and planted a soft, gentle and passionate kiss on her lips. Gladly, the lass returned it.

"Really. In public, Shikamaru? That's not what we thought you would be! Well, not the one we know!" A familiar voice of a certain friend of his hand echoed in his ear. Immediately, he pulled out. Acting as if nothing happened, both of them looked at the said person.

"Naruto, what do you want?" It came off quite harsh, but in all honestly, that was what he wanted to ask his male blonde friend about.

"Gyah," said Naruto as he was taken aback. "Kissing in broad daylight  **and** in  _public_ but then acting as if nothing happened? You two sure would get awards for being the best actor and actress, like seriously! Stop the act already! We all know you two are going out, act shy at least," he insisted.

 _Geez... Though he's already married to Hinata, he still didn't change. Still the noisy Naruto I know._ "Quit sticking your nose into people's businesses."

"Well, that's what I want to do until I saw you two kissing in public."

"You said it yourself. People already know we're dating. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't kiss each other in public, not that we're planning to do more of it. This one just happened."

"You're right," said Naruto, scratching his cheek with his pointer finger. "I should get going. Hinata is calling for me. See you around, Shikamaru, Temari!" He bid goodbye, hands waving in the air.

Shikamaru smiled at Temari, the lass doing the same. Their entwined hands weren't removed. Both made their way to their home, silly smiles were on their lips.

"Serendipity indeed."


	33. [One-Shot] Kankuro and Gaara's Concern

There was nothing but silence covering the two.

Shikamaru's arm was leaning on the blonde's back whilst pulling her close. There was no change in their facial expressions except Shikamaru had small blushes on his cheeks. He tried acting it out normally, but he couldn't hide the fact that his heart was beating fast. They had confessed, but not really sure how it would turn out officially since Kankuro seemed like he wasn't in the mood of accepting more people in the family.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" She called, looking up at him now.

Without verbally answering, Shikamaru just glanced at her as he waited for whatever she was going to say.

"I think Kankuro is still not okay with it."

The statement made him sigh mentally. "I can tell," he cheaply replied. "And I can understand why," continued the lad. "I came out as a lazy shinobi; my interest in women had gone lost long ago--I find them scary, annoying and troublesome," said the latter. "He was just being protective of you; you're like the only family they have."

Temari was surprised to actually hear Shikamaru form such an understanding attitude in him. All she could think of was...  _I wasn't wrong of choosing him, after all._

Gaara was okay with it; he had known since it was pretty oblivious to everyone, so as to Kankuro's. Yet, the puppeteer couldn't help but get annoyed. Temari had chosen him; there was probably something in him that made her fall for him like that. He had tried many times, finding out which  _something_ was that, but to no avail. Finding out nothing special about Shikamaru had annoyed him more.

The door creaked open, revealing a certain puppeteer they were talking about. He stopped right at the mouth of the door, eyes pinned at the two figures. Shikamaru and Temari weren't doing something unnecessary, but both of them stopped their future demeanours from occurring.

"Welcome b-"

The next thing the Nara knew was Kuro Ari, Karasu and Kankuro teaming up against him. A sweat fell from his temple and down to the path of his jaw. He had seen how Kankuro mercilessly killed people back then, and dealing with him right now is no joke.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister-jaan?!" He had executed another attack against Shikamaru.

All the pineapple-haired male could do was avoid him. It was pretty tough but he had to stay alive. Shikamaru was sure Kankuro was ready to kill him anytime he would please, and he couldn't let that happen. Not right now. He knew how he works with his puppets, but being caught by them was something he was avoiding as well.

"If you're really here with Temari because you love her, then prove it to me by staying alive-jaan!" He said, a rather devilish smirk ran onto his lips.

The sandy blonde couldn't do anything about it; she didn't want to hurt both people. Temari knows Kankuro's point and she could understand why he was being like that. She trusts Shikamaru well enough believing that he could survive her little brother's attacks. The female stayed at a corner, as she watched both of them in silence.

 _Geez, why is Kankuro being so aggravated about this? If he doesn't like me being his sister's boyfriend, he could just say so. It'll be easier. Does he really hate me that much he's trying to kill me right now?_ The lad's hues scanned the small house. Seventy-five percent of it was already damaged.  _I need to think of something. Shikamaru, think!_

His feet had dragged him outside the Sand Siblings' home. Without hesitations, Kankuro had followed, his puppets still attacking the latter.  _Shit. More time consumed, I'll get weary and Kankuro's puppets would be able to reach me in no time. I have to think!_ The lad took a deep breath. "Alright, fine!" The small shout he had done made Kankuro stopped on his tracks.

"..?"

"I love Temari! I love her and I will marry her!"

Surprised, there was nothing Temari could say but a little "Wh-" escaped her lips. This time, a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She wasn't expecting this; not this kind of proposal.

Eyes pinned at Kankuro; a sweat still running from his temple down his jaw. He stopped.  _I thought I was a goner._ Shikamaru patiently waited there, getting ready if ever the puppeteer was planning to continue killing him despite the awkward atmosphere around Temari.  _What now, Kankuro?_

His hands dropped; Kuro Ari and Karasu returned to their shelter. Kankuro sighed. "...I'm convinced," he said, orbs now at the slim pineapple-haired male. "However, if I've seen Temari crying and finding out it's because of  **you** , there would be no next day for you-jaan."

 _You know, it's really such a good thing we're allies with people like Kankuro and Gaara._ Mentally, Shikamaru wiped the sweat that had been falling non-stop from his forehead. "Yeah, yeah. I get it," lazily replied the latter.

Temari was left there, still surprised. In all of the intelligence she had, she kept analysing if what Shikamaru said was true.

"Hey," called Shikamaru, which made the blonde jolt in surprise. "If...you're wondering if marrying you was just my way of escaping Kankuro's wrath, you're a percent correct. If you're thinking if what I said was true, then you're ninety-nine percent correct," he scratched the back of his head shyly, gazes shifting to the side.

"...So," with all her might, she tried speaking. In all honesty, it was hard for her; she didn't think of this happening, at least not in Kankuro's way. "Then if you're thinking I would say no, you're wrong. I would actually say it otherwise."

"?!" A small gasp was let out by Shikamaru, eyes slightly wide. "Te-"

But before he could speak again, a squeal from a familiar blonde female from his team was heard.

"Kyaa! I can't believe Kankuro's help was needed!"

_Kankuro's help?_

Both turned to their backs, only to find out the villagers and their friends gathering around them. All of them had smiles of awe in their lips, others were teary.

"Ino, what do you mean by 'Kankuro's help'?"

"Well," shrugged Ino. "Why don't you ask Kankuro himself?" She said, pointing at the guy beside her using the movement of her hues.

"This was Gaara's plan," he sighed. "Temari has been talking a lot about marrying and having children whenever we're all gathered for dinner. We couldn't explain the smile she had on her lips, but we could tell it was something along the line of being  _happy_. She kept asking both of us if it would be okay to have a family of her own, us having nieces and nephews. Then-"

"I called Kankuro for a meeting," Gaara said as he appeared out of nowhere. "I wanted to help our big sister; so we both planned for this," he glanced at the puppeteer, then returned it to both Temari and Shikamaru. "We wanted to see if you wanted to marry Temari; and knowing that you'd do put both of us at ease."

"You didn't have to do this, Kankuro, Gaara," commented Temari.

"They had to; or it would take years before Shikamaru gets the guts to propose to the person he's scared for, finds troublesome and scary," Said Chouji before returning from munching his food.

 _Honestly, I'm thankful. It won't be hard for both of us to show affection in public now, will it?_ Said Shikamaru, eyes pinned at the sandy blonde female hugging her little brothers.


	34. [One-Shot] Business

A rumour had been spreading around Suna, Konoha and other huge villages like a virus. The spreading statement was as if a music in a music player was set on repeat. Hearing it every time people see them together just get on their nerves like wildfire.

"I'm pretty much sure they only did date so the two villages wouldn't fall."

Naruto had been doing his best to defend his friends, Shikamaru and Temari, and to clear their names. It had also been several times already that Shikamaru told him to not drag himself into their own issues, but of course, like the blonde's usual self, refused so.

"They should stop assumming things. It'd be better if we tell them the truth! Besides, it would clear everything!"

That was Naruto's line; but was always refused with: "Just let them be, Naruto. It's not like people will stop believing what they heard and will hear if you tell them the truth."

The blonde would deny and shove back to Shikamaru what he thought would be right. But either Shikamaru's lazyness would kick in or just that he didn't want to deal with those kinds of people, that he refused to enter the argument. "Besides, it'll be troublesome."

Today was the day Temari would have to conduct a meeting with Shikamaru, along with the documents she had to hand over. Those papers are the blueprints of their next step to improve both Suna and Konoha. A step, made by the wind user, was delivered pass the huge gates of Suna's allied village.

Then, the loud mumbles of the rumour made simultaneously, had begun echoing.

"The scary and strongest wind user from Suna. I heard their village was doing this just for the betterment of the two villages. They don't really love each other."

"I second that. They don't even show affection!"

"I'm sure this is just pure  **business**!" Aggravated, another villager stated.

Temari was annoyed; but she knew arguing with them would just make things worse. Just exactly why Shikamaru refused to speak about their relationship and the business itself. Her patience was running out, but she had to stay patient for the sake of not destroying everything. As she entered the place, the lass kept quiet.

The whispers and mumbles kept going on, but she let it pass.

Not aloof from where she was standing was Shikamaru walking towards her to welcome her in Konoha. "As expected, you arrived earlier than usual," he greeted. "Ready for the announcement later?"

Only a nod was given by Temari.

From this sight, the pineapple-haired lad knew she was worried about hearing the said rumours. But since she was raised from a different surrounding and was taught to not let her emotions get her, Shikamaru didn't bother bringing it up. Besides, they had gone on a lot of discussions about this. Today isn't the right time for another. However, Temari was still a woman. And being bashed--especially about the person she  _only_ loves--was painful.

"Hey, Temari. Are you okay?"

And then, she just had realised that her thoughts drowned her.

"Yeah," cheaply replied the female blonde. After a few seconds, Temari had finally handed over the documents she carried from Suna to Konoha. "Here are the documents."

"Yeah, thanks."

 _Should I be surprised she's not bringing up questions like the usual?_ Right hand holding the documents carefully, his left shoved itself in his pocket. Eyes shifted at the sky as he walked, his facial expression remained the seemingly expressionless one, thoughts running in mind.  _Is it about the rumour?_ Shikamaru tried to steal a glance onto Temari, until what he saw next a frown drawn in her lips.  _It_ _ **is**_ _about the rumour!_

It was just pure silence until they were able to deliver the papers to the Hokage. Both bid the leader farewell, and began heading outside. But before Shikamaru and Temari could fully step out from the room, Tsunade called their attention. She started talking without waiting for the two to look at her.

"Clear the rumour. Tell them the truth."

Then, Shikamaru and Temari went outside, closing the door.

There were few seconds of silence then again, until Temari turned to Shikamaru with a determined facial expression. "I know it only matters to us, since it's our relationship. But...," she paused for a bit, then continued. "I don't like it when people assume bad things about  _you_."

"Wh-" It was a serious moment, yet Shikamaru couldn't help but blush.

Temari stood tough in front of the other, hands on her waist. "Stop acting so surprised. Man up," she started bantering.

"Well, hearing that from you is kind of...unusual."

"You should be grateful," smirked the lass. But the next banter Shikamaru did wasn't exactly a comeback.

"...Yeah, I am."

This time, tints of pink were on Temari's cheeks. To regain herself, she grinned. "Troublesome."

"Geez," embarrassingly, Shikamaru scatched the back of his head, gazes were away. "Let's just go and finish our job."

Temari and Shikamaru went to a small stage provided for important announcements. It was standing right at the side of the Hokage's headquarters so it wasn't that hard to find. People were scattered around the range of the place, some were chattering with their friends. As the two entered the stage, buzzes of people about non-sense turned into mumbles of the rumours they heard.

With a tough expression like the usual, Temari began. "I am Temari of Suna. And I am here to announce...," she glanced at Shikamaru, the lad nodding as a sign of his support for the announcement about the recent blueprints for the betterment of both villages. "...that me and Shikamaru's relationship isn't for pure business."

Mumbles of confused people covered the place. They, as well as Shikamaru and the remaining Konoha 12, thought that it was about the blueprint. It had changed--Temari did--but non of them stopped her.

"We love each other and that's that. These rumours of us dating for pure business is nothing but pure lies," her tone sounded tougher. "Stop assuming just because your eyes don't see what you're supposedly seeing. Our business is our own; mind yours."

People had started feeling bad for thinking wrong of them. Then, some...and then more had shouting their apologies to the kunoichi. It triggered nothing but a smile on her lips.

Shikamaru was about to hold Temari's hand and entwine his with hers until a mad Kiba shouted in the midst of the crowd.

"Shikamaru, so you really  **are** dating her, huh?!" A howl from Akamaru was released, following with a grunt. He was agreeing to his friend, Kiba.

"That's because-" Shino's words were cut in the mid-air when Rock Lee aggressively agreed.

Throwing his fists in the air, he began shouting. "Tackle Shikamaru for not telling the us anything about this! They're indeed making the most of their youth!" With full power, he shouted again. "YOUTH!"

"Tackle Shikamaru!" Exclaimed simultaneously of his friends, prompting him to pull Temari with him and start escaping.

_Shit._


	35. [One-Shot] Love Technique

"Kyaaaa!~ No, leave me alone!" The screams were quite that of a playful one but everyone could tell those were true.

Another jounin came running towards to where Shikamaru was standing, hurriedly passing across him. To his surprise, a scroll fell from him but he didn't mind looking, searching and picking it up. All he wanted to do was run away from his seemingly decided fate. Pants were escaping his lips, but he didn't mind that either.

"Hey!-" Shikamaru's words were put to a stop since the higher-up kept running away. Sighing, Shikamaru looked at the piece of scroll and decided to open it. It emitted a bright light, causing him to drop the scroll and...

_The first person you see will be the person you'll fall in love with._

The lad opened his eyes as almost immediately, his visions still adjusting to the surroundings and his mind still boggled with that line which seemingly whispered itself in his mind.  _So, what about-_ Soon as he turned to his left was Temari standing, her tessen resting on her back like the usual.

"..?"

"You..," his heart beat went faster; he was excited to see Temari...for once in his life.  _What's this feeling?_  "Temari," quickly, he pulled her hand saying, "A woman like you shouldn't be seen alone without a man, you should always be with someone for what lies outside the villages are nothing but danger. You should be with me."

" . . . Huh?"

The pineapple-haired man kept pulling her with him, which Temari didn't struggle for. "You heard me."

"Shikamaru, you're acting weird."

"Uwaa, just when did Shikamaru turn out to be that of a poet?" A teenage genin asked her friend, eyes pinned on the chuunin.

 _Shut it._ After mentally telling those girls to be quiet, he proceeded on talking to himself.  _I can be if I want to. It's just too troublesome to try so._

"Wait," halted Temari, now pulling herself off from his grips.

"Why, Temari? Do you refuse to be with me?"

Retaining her tough facial expression, he looked straight at him. "Not really. I want to know why you're acting like this."

_"Not really", huh?_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Temari. I simply am still myself, and of no one else. But if you'd want me to be someone you desire, I could, for I will follow what my love tells me so."

 _He's weird._ She was put in silence for a few seconds as she thought what could have been happening to Shikamaru. Remembering the small incident which was still currently occurring in Konoha, she quite had a hint as to why he was being like this. "Shikamaru?"

"Yes, my lo-"

"Are you under a love spell?"

 _Oh, shit._ "No. What are you saying? I know what I'm doing."  _Crap! I said the wrong-_

"So I've heard," the sandy blonde retained her facial expression towards him. "You know you're doing this. Why?"

"Seems like I've been caught, huh?" He scratched the back of his head.

"You're pretty obvious; no good at lying. It's easy to tell especially when sweats are falling from the side of your forehead when it's completely out cold," now making her brows furrowed, Temari continued. "Now, answer my question."

 _Still troublesome even after the play. Geez, fine._ "Yeah, I know what I'm doing. In public, I pretended that I was under that spell. But I wasn't really; I was aware I was doing this. Well, because...," now blushing slightly, he gazed away, hand scratching the back of his head again. Now because of embarrassment. "I wanted to-"

"If you wanted to confess, every girl would prefer that the confessor would be himself. Since I grew up in a different surrounding, my stature as so. But that doesn't mean I am a woman no more. I would prefer the Shikamaru I know confessing his feelings to me, rather than concealing himself to someone I barely know and understand."

Her statement made Shikamaru blush even more, now losing more of his courage to tell her what he really feels.  _Ah, man. This is eating me up._

Patiently, she waited for whatever the lad's going to say.

 _Should I make it cheesy? But I'm not really the man for that. Should I be myself?_ Hues glanced at the lass.  _"I would prefer the Shikamaru I know" what she said..._  He motivated himself.  _Yeah, I'd do this! I can... No, I can't. I_ ** _will_** _do this._ "Temari," the lad held both of her hands. "I, uh, apologise for acting as someone you don't know. It's just that it somehow pained me to think that you would reject me. You're the only girl I fell in love with, so I wasn't and isn't ready to accept rejection. Not from you..."

Temari's hues were still at him.

"I mean, yeah. I've fallen in love to someone I was scared of, and thought of as an annoying kunoichi like everyone else. So, Temari... If your brothers wouldn't mind... Will you go out with me?"

"I don't mind," a seemingly voice from another shinobi of Suna commented, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't mind either, unless she says no-jaan," a certain puppeteer said as he stood next to his little brother.

"Gaara? Kankuro?"

"Now that you have our answers," the red-haired Kazekage glanced at his big sister. "Your answer is waiting to be heard."

"You need no permission from my brothers if you want to date me or not. The date only involves you and I. You only need to tell them, but not ask for their permission. You only will ask for their permission if you're going to marry me," laughed Temari.

"That's what I'm trying to ask."

"Eh?!" Everyone, who was watching, exclaimed in unison.

"I'm asking for your hand; to marry you, Temari."

"Are you serious? You asked me if I can  _go out with you_. Not some kind of a line for marriage-"

"Really. Where did the genius Shikamaru go?" Mocked Naruto.

"Naruto, shut up," annoyingly replied his black-haired friend. "I was proposing, not asking."

"But it was clear-"

"So, Temari. Will you accept my proposal?"

"Hey, wait!-" Kankuro was stopped by the red-haired male, which he immediately abided.

"You're confusing."

"I'm kind of surprised that you still don't get what I'm trying to say. To make it simple and easy to understand: Can you have Nara as your surname, my wife and mother of my children..?"

This time, red blushes had drawn itself on her face. "Wh..."

Gaara placed his hand over her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "All you have to do is nake your decision, Temari."

The blonde lass nodded. "I was and is actually looking forward for this."

"So... Is that a yes or a n-"

"What do you think?" The female smiled.

All Shikamaru had done was walk closer to her, wrap his arms around her...embrace was getting tighter but gentler.

He was happy. Really happy.


	36. [One-Shot] Moving

_Her little brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, had their eyes pinned at their big sister. "Are you sure about this?" Asked the puppeteer._

_A nod was released from the female blonde, a smile they usually don't see had carved itself on her lips._

_She seems pretty okay with it, thought Gaara. Whilst his arms were crossed over his chest, he nodded at Kankuro, the latter giving Temari a piece of paper._

_"..?" The wind user glanced at her brothers with a puzzled facial expression._

_"Since you're going there to discuss an important matter with the current Hokage, you might as well hand this letter to him personally. Best regards for him," mentioned Gaara._

_"Words will be delivered, Gaara, Kankuro."_

_The three nodded as their sign of agreement, also the cue for Temari to start leaving since it would take her roughly three days to get to their allied village as soon as possible. Though Gaara did not mention that the letter must be delivered immediately, Temari still hurriedly went to Konoha. Her other purpose of going to the village was making her excited deep inside, though she remained with a calm expression like the usual._

At the mouth of Konoha's gates was Izumo mentally telling her that she could get in. A pass, like that of a VIP, was given to her by Gaara before her departure so she could get in easily, but it seemed that Izumo had Temari registered in his mind.

Not to mention her rumoured relationship with the most genius shinobi of the said ally, Nara Shikamaru. The kunoichi could see a smirk largely drawn on the jounin's face, but like the usual, she ignored it.

"You're surprisingly early," said a certain pineapple-haired man.

With her usual facial expression, Temari glanced at him. "There's an important thing I need to discuss with you and a letter that I have to deliver to the Hokage."

"Discuss with me?"

A smile, which Shikamaru felt like that of a mockery, formed in Temari's lips. "You'll know soon."

_I'm not liking this..._

\---

The blonde shinobi of Suna lowered her head in front of the Hokage, Shikamaru doing it as well, as the sign of their farewell. A hand was waved towards them, signing them that they could go now. They nodded for the last time, then went out.

 _Hm? There's an attached letter..._ Kakashi said to himself as the two locked the door.

"That was it?"

"I did say documents and not letters. Meaning, they need not to be replied, idiot," as they were walking in the hallway, Temari's teal hues moved to the side to look at Shikamaru whilst her head was facing the road. "You seem off."

"Huh? Me, off? I'm fine."

"A person like you with such I.Q. would easily be able to tell the difference between documents that needed to be delivered and letters that needed to be answered. Something up?"

_She really can read through me, huh..?_

"Alright, fine. I'm kind of bothered."

"By what?"

"By what you said you're going to tell me."

At the moment Shikamaru had opened up to his girlfriend, they reached a road without much people visiting and stepped her way in front of the lad to stop him from his tracks.

This threw the genius in surprise.

"I've talked to Gaara and Kankuro... I'll be moving here in Konoha."

"For what?"

"You really are worthless when it comes to things like this. Claiming you're genius when you're not," mocked Temari more. She looked up at him once again and smiled. "To live with you."

Immediately, a blush spread across Shikamaru's face--one that he couldn't contain. "Wh..?"

"You heard me."

"I mean, I should be the one to do that; you didn't had to do-"

"You don't want to?"

Taken aback, Shikamaru tried his best to respond. "It's not like that!" The black-haired male decided to calm himself down first before continuing to talk. "Are you sure about that?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be with you right now."

"Well, we'd have to fix a few papers to make your transfer here legal," explained Shikamaru.

This only made Temari smile.

"Shikamaru-san?" Izumo almost blocked their way back to his home, Kotetsu was standing beside the other. "The Hokage sent you a message," a paper was handed over to the slimier lad as the two older ones vanished off from their sights.

The latter couldn't help but make his brows crook in question.  _What's this for?_ And there was only one way to find out.

"I bet you would be adding another family member in your home, Shikamaru? Don't worry, I'm not against it. I actually approve her transfer here."

When he read it, it made Shikamaru remember the Hokage's voice as if the letter was some kind of a voice message. This drew a deadpan look on his face, eyes glancing back at his future wife.

"What did he say?" Temari asked, facial expression in question.

But before the pineapple-haired male get to spoil everything to the female blonde, his eyes remained pinned on her. "Don't tell me you already had worked on the papers..?"

He was only answered with a grin.

Shikamaru knew what that grin was for. And upon knowing her response made the lad throw his arms around her and hug her tight.

"Shikamaru..?"

He didn't reply through words but actions. The genius let go of the lass and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. It has been a long time, and opportunities such as being with the person he loves was something he shouldn't let pass.

Temari readied herself while Shikamaru began making a move. The lad closed his eyes so he could passionately plant a kiss on her lips until he heard a distinct calling from afar. Thinking it was the Suna shinobi mumbling his name, he proceeded on.

"...kamaru!"

The shadow user stopped, his attention was on the distinct sound.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Your mother is looking for you!"

The voice sounded familiar. Shikamaru turned to his blonde male friend as if nothing happened. "We are actually on our way there, Naruto."  _Geez. Naruto really likes ruining rare moments..._ Mentally, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

Naruto vanished off from their sights, leaving them standing in there. Without removing their eyes from the last place where Naruto was, Temari began speaking.

"I wouldn't mind waiting."

Knowing what the female meant made Shikamaru blush again. He looked away, scratching the back of his head whilst he entwined his hand with hers. The two of them continued going to the Nara residence with such gesture.

As they got to the doorstep, Yoshino was there as if she was waiting for their arrival. And apparently, she was.

"Welcome to the family, Temari!"


	37. [One-Shot] Educating Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very end of this book. One-shots had been posted due to the demand on the original post. Then again, thank you for reading and supporting this!

_Today is Azuma-sensei's..._

Shikamaru, with his hands inside his pockets like the usual, sighed and continued strolling around his village, specifically to the gates.

"You really are late."

The familiar voice echoed in his ears. Without throwing her his glance, he could tell who it was.

"Yeah. I had things to take care of," he replied simply.

Just by landing him her teal hues, the blonde lass could tell what was going on. Even though he would usually keep quiet and not tell anything for he finds things to be troublesome, he still managed to tell her about it before she went back to her place.

_"Hey, Temari," he called as soon as she stepped outside the gates of Konoha. "The next time you'll visit, I might tend to you late," the latter remained looking at her in a serious expression. "It's just something I have to do."_

"Shikamaru," called Temari. "It's fine if you wanted to visit Kurenai-sensei today. It's a special day, after all. I can handle the mission by myself," she ended, lips were carved in a smile.

"Well, yeah. About that, I need you to come with me," said Shikamaru with no change on his facial expression at all.

The blonde kunoichi blinked in surprise. "With you? To Kurenai-sensei?"

Shikamaru nooded. "Yeah."

"What for?"

"Just come."

As they were walking, Temari began opening the scroll that was sent to her in Sunagakure by the Hokage.

"Quite a perfect timing, I must say," said the blonde female, eyes still on the scroll. "I need to tend to Kurenai-sensei too. But it wasn't explained in here what for it would be."

"That's what I was trying to tell you,"  _well, not really, but..._

"You could have just told me it was written in the letter."

 _Yeah. If it would be_ _ **that**_   _easy without sounding weird. Wait. Why do I find it weird, anyway? Ah, whatever._

"...maru! Hey, Shikamaru!"

He jolted in surprise, head immediately turning to the direction of the other. "Yeah..?"

"You're spacing out. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. We should hurry; Kurenai-sensei might already be looking for us."

_It wouldn't be this awkward if only the Hokage didn't make it sound as one..._

_"Shikamaru! What took you so long?"_

_He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was trying to figure out how to grant someone's request but I can't seem to think of a proper way to bring her here."_

_Tsunade's brows crooked in question. "The woman from Suna, is that it?"_

_"Uh, you could say so. Kurenai-sensei wanted me to bring her here for a help with Mirai. I don't understand; it could have been Ino or someone else, but why Temari?"_

_This only sent a mischievous smile on the older woman's lips. "We could give her a letter and let her come here. Let us say it's a request from Kurenai herself," she directly looked at the lazy genius. "There's probably_ **_something_ ** _Kurenai wanted to know about Temari."_

_"And asking her directly wouldn't be enough?"_

_"I'm pretty sure you've heard of the phrase: action speaks louder than words. And that's enough explanation to your curiosity."_

_"Do your usual thing, Nara Shikamaru."_

_Yeah. She meant to wait for Temari in the gates of the village. And after approximately three days of her arrival, I was at the gates waiting for her after meeting someone important._

Shikamaru was drowned in his own thoughts, not realising immediately that they were already standing in front of Kurenai's doorstep.  _Oh._  Feeling that there was a pair of teal hues looking at him, he moved his eye on the side and peeked. He was correct.

Mentally scratching the back of his head then again, Shikamaru went forward. Delivering three knocks on her door, he did.

The door creaked open, showing a fine figure of Kurenai right beforr them. "Ah, Shikamaru. Temari, as well. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Before the pineapple-haired lad was able to step inside, the baby Kurenai was holding began crying. That immediately caught their attention.

"..?" Shikamaru tilted his head. "Is Mirai hungry?"

"I just fed her a few minutes ago," worriedly quoted the woman.

"Eh... Then, what should we do?

The black-haired man blinked in confusion as he looked at Mirai one more time. The baby girl began waving her hands on the air, reaching for his big brother. The sobs was quickly exchanged with little giggles.

"I think she wants you to carry her, Shikamaru," said Temari.

Kurenai smiled. "Can you take her for a walk?"

"Eh? Ah, sure," replied Shikamaru, quite spacing out. "Well, as we do, you have to take a rest, Kurenai-sensei."

"I will. Thank you, you two," ended the red-eyed woman. After a few seconds, she handed Mirai over to Temari.

For a short time then, Temari blinked in surprise. "Why...me..?" She asked in a slowly vanishing tone whilst having no choice of what she would do.

Mirai's giggles grew louder.

Surprised, Shikamaru began. "She... She likes you, Temari."

"O-Oh," was her only reply.

Soon, they bid farewell to Kurenai and began their journey with Mirai. People started looking at them, whispering words they couldn't seem to form. The villagers maintained their distance away from them, enough to make loud gossips. Their other shinobi friends looked at them and watched them secretly--in dark aisles, closed windows, camouflages on walls, floors and houses.

Few moments later, Mirai began crying.

"Oh. What's wrong?" Asked Temari, shaking the baby gently.

Mirai pointed at a certain stall as Temari walked towards it, unconsciously leaving Shikamaru behind.

_Geez..._

Both of them stood in front of the stall and its owner whilst the little girl pointed at a piece of candy.

"..?" Blinked the lass. "You can't eat that candy yet," explained the blonde. "You can only eat this," she grabbed the pack of biscuit from the stall and showed it to Mirai.

The baby clapped in happiness.

"You like it?"

Giggles followed.

"Alright. Okay. Big sister Temari will buy it for you, hm? Let's also buy big brother one because we presume he's hungry."

Mirai nodded.

As Temari turned to hand the biscuit towards the genius, she caught him staring...in awe.

"..maru! Shikamaru! Hey!"

"W-What?"

"You're spacing out  _again_. What's wrong?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "Nothing."

"There definitely is," the ninja of Sunagakure glanced around and then shortly, she returned her attention to the male. "I sense no enem-"

"Fine. It's just that I view you as someone who would be able to take care of a baby."

"Isn't that what I'm do-"

" _Our_ baby."

"...What?"


End file.
